The Batman (Season 2)
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: Batman and Robin have cleared the streets of Gotham City. But the fight is not over yet as more and more threats arrive to cause chaos. One of which is a mystery man hiding in the shadows, watching them. Who is he? What does he want? How will it all end?
1. Batman and Robin

**Season 2 Episode One: Batman and Robin (2x1)**

 **A/N: Sorry about the really short chapter.**

Bats fly up into the night and past the full moon. As the bats pass by, a shadow jumps past the moon and lands on his feet on top of a rooftop. It's the Batman. Then another shadow lands next to him. It's Robin. A bunch of criminals jam a bomb into a crate before pushing it into a back of a truck.

"Hurry up! Go! Go!" One criminal orders.

Then Robin jumps down into the middle of the group.

"Really? This is the vigilante? My worst nightmare?" One criminal asks.

"Nooo..." Robin starts, dragging out the word. "I'm the DISTRACTION for your worst nightmare."

Two criminals get their heads bashed together. Everyone turns to look at Batman.

"See?"

Robin kicks a criminal and punches him in the gut. Robin then takes his leg and kicks him in the back of his head. He throws a shuriken at another criminal, knocking him to the ground before doing a flip and landing on his chest, knocking all the air out of him. Robin gets up, but then ducks as he sees a criminal tossed over his head.

"Watch your aim." Robin says.

A criminal starts getting back up when Robin does a spin and kicks him in the chin.

"Don't waste your energy on a spin. You need all the energy you have." Batman suggests, when the truck from behind them takes off with the bomb.

"After him!" Batman orders and grapples up to the top of the building.

Robin follows him and they jump across the rooftops, following the truck.

"We can't keep up with it!" Robin says.

"WE don't have to!"

Batman grapples to the top of a building about a block away and zips across the street before putting the grapple gun back in his belt before pressing a button on his gauntlet before falling back towards the street.

"Batman?!" Robin says.

Batman is nearly at the ground when the Batmobile drives out from behind the corner and Batman lands inside it. He then starts driving down the road, after the truck. They drive around several corners before Batman presses a button on the console and a winch fires out of the front of the Batmobile, and sticks into the back of the truck. Robin then jumps off the rooftop and starts gliding until he lands on top of the truck.

He hops onto the front of the truck and pulls out some spikes from his belt and tosses it under the truck, popping the tires. The Batmobile is then able to slow the truck down to a stop. Batman hops out and goes into the back, finds the bomb, and disarms it. Batman hops out and sees the driver hopping out of the truck before getting pushed to the ground by Robin.

"Sir, can you step out of your vehicle? We'd like for you to take the sobriety test." Robin says.

"Well done."

Robin smiles.

 **The Batman**

Dick goes downstairs in Wayne Manor into the dining room and starts pouring himself some cereal. Alfred walks inside the room, looks at Dick, and smiles. Bruce walks in after his 5-mile run and looks at Dick.

"So which party are we going to crash tonight?" Dick asks.

"Mathew Davis. He's a cannibal, and a murderer. Last night, while we were dealing with that bomb, he went on a date with 28 year old Shelly Wilson, luring her back to his apartment only to kill her. Her body, or what's left of it was found in his apartment."

"That's not pleasant."

"No, it's not. We have to find him before more women are killed. After that, we have to stop the drug trade. I just got word from the commissioner that a new drug is being shipped into Gotham's criminal underworld. Venom."

"Isn't that a poison?"

"It's the name of the drug being shipped into Gotham. We must track it down and destroy it. But first things first: Davis."

"Got it. Cannibal, huh?"

Bruce nods. Dick scrunches up his face.

"Ugh."

The Bat signal lights up the night sky as Batman appears next to the Bat signal. Gordon turns and sees him.

"When are you ever going to say that you've arrived?" Gordon says and turns off the signal.

"What do you need?" Batman asks.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

Batman stays silent.

"I've got some news on Davis. They're sending an undercover cop to lure out Davis. Montoya. We'll put a tracker on her and when she enters the apartment, the cops will surround the building and the cops will break down the door into the apartment."

"I'll be there."

"What about Robin? He's gotten older since he first arrived."

"He'll be there too."

"And the GCPD will back you up."

Gordon hands Batman a device.

"When that tracker comes online, that's when Montoya's met Davis." Gordon explains.

Batman nods and jumps off of the rooftop and glides away. Gordon watches. Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Dick start punching the dummies and start training.

"Davis isn't a fighter, as long as we're in there, we can easily take him down. But we have to hurry, Montoya can't get hurt." Bruce says.

He hears a beeping from the computer, and the tracker has come online.

"We have to go." Bruce says.

They suit up and drive out of the Batcave as Davis drives Montoya to his apartment.

"Up there. I have a really nice dinner ready." Davis says.

"That seems nice." Montoya says and they go into his apartment.

He pulls out his chair and lets her have her seat.

"I'll be right back." Davis says and leaves the room.

Montoya pulls out a pistol and hides behind the doorway, waiting for him. Davis walks into the room when she points the gun to the back of his head. He puts up his hands and turns around.

"Damn."

He then knocks the gun out of her hand and stabs her in the side with a knife. Batman and Robin break through the windows when Davis grabs her gun and starts shooting at them. Robin rolls and ducks behind the drawers when one bullet hits the drawer and a bunch of wood sparks out from the shot.

Batman throws a Batarang but Davis ducks, and points the gun at Montoya's head.

"Stay back!" Davis warns and knees Montoya in her side and blood oozes out. She yells in pain.

"Let her go. You're cornered. Either way you go to jail."

"...shit!" Davis yells and fires at Batman.

The bullet hits Batman in his symbol, he falls to his knee, he groans, before standing up straight again. Davis' hand shakes, when a whip wraps around the gun and pulls it from his hand. Catwoman pulls the whip to her and grabs the gun.

"Cat got your gun?" She asks.

Davis pushes Montoya to the ground and charges Catwoman down the hall with his knife. Catwoman kicks Davis in the chin and pushes him to the wall as Robin charges and punches him across the face, knocking him out. Robin then looks at Catwoman.

"Cat got your gun? Really?"

"Quiet, birdie."

Montoya is then wheeled into an ambulance as Gordon watches this with Batman standing next to him.

"She'll be okay." Gordon says. "Well, you got him. Though this partnership is shaky. Assault won't go over well. But I AM the commissioner. I'll do what I can."

"What about Venom?" Batman asks.

"Venom was shipped into Gotham tonight, and now half of Gotham's underworld has the drug."

"I promise you, Jim. Me and Robin will get rid of this drug."

"I trust you, Batman. But there's something else. More crime is coming into Gotham, I know. But the Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot has gotten out of jail."

"But he had 15 years of jail time."

"I don't know why, maybe he paid his way out, I just don't know. But he's up to something. I know he is. You have to find out what it is."

"I will, Jim."

"Here's the address to his penthouse:"

Penguin walks into his penthouse and sits on the couch when Batman appears behind him.

"What're you planning, Cobblepot? How did you get out of jail?" Batman asks.

"Nothing. I truly want to be reformed."

"Tell me the truth."

"I can have the police here in seconds for breaking and entering. Plus, I already have an ankle bracelet and I just want to have a new chance at life. I regret what I did to Wayne, and this is my redemption." Penguin states.

Batman slowly backs up out of the room and disappears into the shadows. Penguin lets his breath out when he turns and sees another shadowy figure.

"Batman?" He starts.

The shadow takes a step forward. He looks like Batman, with his ears, but he's wearing all black, like a military suit.

"Wrong, Cobblepot. I know you want him dead...so do I. And you're going to help me kill him." The shadow states.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Venom (2x2)**

 **Batman and Robin search the city for the drug as Batman looks further into it, but Robin, Alfred, and Catwoman start to question Batman's authority.**

 **ZH'UH EDFN!**


	2. Venom

**Season 2 Episode 2: Venom**

A group of men walk inside an old elevator that lifts them up to the top building of an old abandoned building still in construction. They walk several other men in the building of the floor.

"Where is it?" One of the criminals asks.

"Straight to the point. I like it. Bring it out." The other criminal says.

Another criminal walks out with a bag and inside are some drugs. Pills. It's Venom. He holds it up.

"I want to see the money." The criminal holding the drugs says.

The other criminal brings out a briefcase, which then gets caught by a grapple hook and zipped away from them. Batman and Robin appear.

"It's Batman and Birdman!" One of the criminals shouts.

"Really?" Robin says and they charge towards the group.

Batman and Robin fight the group until most of them are down. One criminal grabs the drugs and runs. He throws a grenade at them and Batman grapples up and out of the way with Robin. They drop back down after the explosion, and the building has set aflame.

"Robin, you get the criminals out of here. That criminal is mine." Batman orders.

"Got it." Robin says.

They split up. The thug hops into his truck on the bottom floor and drives down the street. Batman jumps off and glides towards the truck. He lands on the roof of the vehicle when the thug pulls out a pistol and shoots through the roof. Batman dodges the bullets, and even blocks one with his bulletproof gauntlet.

Batman drops down and hangs off the side. He goes around to the back and opens up the back doors. He hangs off one of the doors before crawling around and jumping into the back. The thug aims to the back of the truck and fires. The bullet grazes Batman's shoulder, and he takes a few steps back. The criminal keeps firing.

Batman dodges a few shots but then gets hit in his chest, knocking him out of the truck and he tumbles along the road. He gets on his knee and sees the truck drive away. Batman then pulls out a few Batarangs and throw them. Each one hits a tire, cutting it, and the truck slows down.

"Goddammit!" The thug says and leaves his truck.

He goes to run before getting tackled by Robin.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The thug groans.

 **The Batman**

Batman drives his Batmobile into the Batcave and walks over to the computer analysis station with the Venom. He pulls it out of the bag and starts scanning it with the machine. Robin walks into the Batcave.

"Hey, you know, I would really love like, a ca-" Robin starts.

"Sure, when you have enough money to buy it yourself." Batman says. "Now just help me analyze the Venom."

Dick takes off his mask and walks over to the maskless Bruce.

"Alright. I've got a sample of the Venom. I think we could use my satellite to scan the city fro any traces of Venom."

"Is that even possible? I mean, it's not like there's any LARGE doses of it."

"It's worth a try. Plus we'll find the biggest amount of Venom in the city and destroy it. I'll go start."

Bruce walks over to his computer. Meanwhile, in Gotham, a house gets broken into by a group of thugs as they run throughout the halls with their guns. They fire up into the air, and hit a man with their guns. They steal his daughter who's about 7 years old and drag her out of the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yells before her mouth is covered by a hand.

"No! Samantha!" The man yells before being kicked to the ground, and the thugs leave and escape.

The Batmobile drives towards a warehouse in the middle of Gotham.

"So this is where the biggest amount of Venom in Gotham is?" Robin asks.

"Let's go find out." Batman replies.

The Batmobile stops and they eject out of the car and break through the window and on top of some crates.

"That's awesome." Robin comments.

Batman runs and jumps off the crate, throwing down a smoke pellet, blinding the thugs. He drops down into the cloud, and his vision in his lens turn on, showing heat signatures of the thugs. Robin drops down and lands on one thug. He dodges a punch and kicks a thug down. He punches a couple more as Batman punches one and throws him across the room.

Batman and Robin grapple two thugs together and zip them towards each other. Batman and Robin dodge out of the way as the two thugs crash together. Batman punches a thug across the face and Robin drags a thug to the ground. He grabs a gun from the hand of a thug and kicks him in the gut.

The smoke clears and a thug attempts to run but Batman swipes his cape across the thug's face, stunning him, and Batman grabs the back off his head and brings his nose down on his knee, and then kicks him across the face.

"These men are a part of the Mutant gang. The Mutant recently kidnapped Mr. George's daughter and have demanded a ransom."

Batman crouches down and places a tracker on all of the thugs.

"We can follow them back to the girl. Leave them here. We need to take the Venom." Batman orders.

Bruce sits at his desk in Wayne Manor looking at the pills. Alfred walks into the room and sees Bruce.

"Master Bruce?" He starts.

"Venom is reported to be like steroids. They cause increased strength, but has some side effects. It's easy to get addicted. And it can affect intelligence. Not completely, but brain damage has been seen in a couple of cases. It does affect the brain. Not a lot, but it does. Strange what people would be after." Bruce explains.

"You did say that addiction is common." Alfred says.

"Yes."

Bruce goes onto the Batcomputer and tracks down one of the thugs. He's in the sewers.

"The sewers. That's where they're hiding George's daughter. Call Gordon. Tell them not to turn in the ransom. I'm going to save her." Bruce tells Alfred.

Bruce walks over to the Batsuit and puts it on before getting into the Batmobile and drives towards the sewers in the middle of a rainy night. He drives to the sewer grate and drops down into the tunnel. Water pools at his feet as the rain starts slowly flooding the sewer tunnels.

He walks through the dark tunnels looking for the girl. He turns a corner and sees a group of Mutants. They charge at Batman but Batman is able to fight them all off.

 **A/N: Arrow 1x21 Undertaking Hallway Thug Fight style!**

Batman walks down the hall and sees the girl chained to a chair. The water is up to his knees now, as a thug runs up the hall and throws a grenade. Batman throws a Batarang at the thug, knocking him back, as the grenade blows up, and several rocks fall down, blocking his path. Several pipes burst, and water starts rushing into the tunnel. Batman is trapped in the tunnels and both exits are blocked by rubble with water rushing in.

Behind the rocks, water is also rushing in with the girl trapped inside.

"It's okay! I will get you out of there! I promise!" Batman yells as he starts throwing the rocks blocking his path out of the way.

He throws them away until he gets to one huge boulder. Meanwhile, on the other side, the water is up to her neck now. Batman tries lifting the boulder but it's almost 600 pounds. He grunts, trying to lift it. The water rises to his chest, and he looks through a tiny gap on top of the boulder and sees her on the other side. She sticks her nose up above the water, and he holds his breath to go underwater and to try and lift the boulder. Bubbles pop out of his mouth before he rises to the surface again. He takes a breath before going back under and the water makes the boulder weightless after it rises high enough.

He lifts the boulder out of the way and all the water lowers. Batman walks down the tunnel and looks underwater. He sees the dead girl floating out of her chair. He's failed. Batman rises above water and takes a step back. He stares at the body.

Batman walks into Wayne Manor, ripping off his mask and throws it on the ground.

"Master Wayne, are you alright?" Alfred asks.

"I failed." Bruce states.

"What?"

"She's dead. She drowned. She's died...in terror and pain...alone..."

"Master Bruce, don't be hard on yourself."

"Think about it, Alfred. How many times has a criminal gotten away? How many times? How many times have I been beaten? All because I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't strong enough to stop Two-Face in time, not enough to just bring in the Mutant gang, not enough to save the girl...I made a promise to myself, years ago, that no one else would die on my watch. I promised that on the night my parents were killed...and now that promise is broken."

"Master Bruce, if you thought that you would never fail in this crusade, then you are wrong. You cannot allow arrogance to get in the way of Batman. Stop." Alfred says, but Bruce ignores him and leaves the room.

In the Batcave, Bruce turns and sees the Venom pills. He cringes at the thought, before getting up and walking over to the drug. He picks up the pills in the bag and looks at it for a long time. He stares, before dropping it into the trash and ignoring it.

Not today. Not ever.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Killer Croc (2x3)**

 **Batman and Selina must team up to defeat a new series of murders in town.**

 **GRQ'W GR GUXJV, FXC GUXJV DUH EDG...**


	3. Killer Croc

**Season 2 Episode 3: Killer Croc**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **A/N: Narration is back because fuck you.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Selina and Holly moved into Wayne Manor with Bruce and Dick**

 **And yeah, that's really all you need to know for this episode**

* * *

Batman drops down and walks up to the Water Works in Gotham. He looks in the water and sees a skeleton. He pulls it out of the water and sees that it's bones are stained with blood and barely has any flesh still attached to the ribs, fingers, and legs.

"Hm." Batman wonders.

He brings the skeleton with him to the Batcave and starts analyzing the teeth.

"Dental records reveal that this man was Carl Rothstein. He was a worker at the water works but...this happened to him." Bruce explains.

"Dear God!" Alfred says as he turns and sees the body. "It's like he's been ripped to pieces! Who could've done such a thing?"

"I don't know. But the disturbing thing is that there are bite marks on the bones and what's left of the flesh."

"So you're saying that whoever killed him was a cannibal who ate his flesh?"

"I'm afraid so. But that's still not the worst part."

"And what is?"

"The bite marks are from teeth that are too big and sharp for a human."

"Grandma, what big teeth you have!" Dick says, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"So you're saying this is not from a human?" Alfred asks.

"I don't know. No animal in Gotham could do THIS much damage. We're dealing with something very strange in this city."

Meanwhile, someone is in a fishing boat in Gotham docks, when the boat gets broken in half and the fisherman falls into the water. He swims back up to the surface and tries to swim before a huge monster from the depths swims up and grabs his leg with a huge almost claw like hand. He gets pulled under the water, and muffled screams and sounds of rips and chomps are heard from the water.

 **The Batman**

Holly sits at her and Selina's penthouse going through a box of old memories in her bedroom. Selina walks inside behind her.

"What're you looking through?" Selina asks.

"Old memories." Holly answers and pulls out a wallet. "Hey, is this the same wallet I tried to steal from you?"

"Yeah, but you can't steal something from me."

"Man, how long was that?"

"Like, a good 7 or 8 years ago."

"Geez...I can barely remember what happened before that."

"Before we met? Well, I wasn't there so I couldn't tell you."

"I would like to know."

Selina gets a notification on her phone.

"Sorry, Bruce needs me. I'll be back." Selina says and leaves.

"Yeah." Holly replies.

Selina walks into the Batcave, and then covers her nose.

"Ugh, what's that disgusting smell?" She asks.

"That would be that." Dick answers trying to lift a weight.

She looks over and sees the body, or what's left of it.

"Jesus. How did that happen?" She asks.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Bruce answers, standing over the body. "It may not be human."

"So now we're tracking down animals who broke the law?"

"It's just a question I want an answer to. No animal could've done this, it must've been a human, but this bite marks beg to differ. It's almost as if...both did it..."

"Do you think Davis got out of jail?" Dick asks.

"No, I checked, he's still in the GCPD."

"What do you mean 'both'"? Selina asks.

"Well, what if these bite marks were left by an animal, but everything else was made by a human? Both of them could've been the culprit."

"So you're saying there's another cannibal out there, who ripped off the flesh of this poor man and fed the rest to, what, his dogs?" Dick suggests.

"These bite marks don't match up with dogs."

"I know, I was just saying...whatever."

Bruce hears a notification from his Batphone. He checks it.

"It's Gordon. He and a team of police are going to try to lure out the killer using a fake fishing boat in Gotham river."

"You think our cannibal is a scuba diver?" Selina asks.

"Well, the first body was found in the water works factory, and a second was found floating in Gotham river. The boat was found smashed in half."

"I would not like to see this river monster." Dick says.

"I'll go watch over them." Bruce says and heads out.

A big fishing boat sails out to the middle of the river and the cops hide inside as a couple undercover ones throw their lines out into the water.

"I used to fish ever since I was a boy, you know." One undercover cop says to the other which sounds like the start of a bad joke and this has nothing to do with the story and I'm babbling on and this should really just be an author's note but I'm too lazy to fix it even though I'm typing this as I'm thinking it but anyways I should get back on topic.

Then the fishing pole gets pulled out of his hands and into the river. Same with the other one. Both cops looks over the railing and into the water when they see a dark shadow lurk underneath before going under the boat.

"The hell was that?"

The boat tilts from side to side a bit, and then starts rocking a lot.

"Oh boy." Gordon whispers to himself.

A huge claw grabs the side of the boat and reaches for the railing. It does and another claw grabs onto the railing as well, and the boat tilts to one side.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gordon asks.

It then pulls itself up and the full creature stands atop the deck. It's standing on two legs, with grayish/greenish scaly skin, two yellow reptile eyes, sharp claws on HUGE hands and feet, sharp, pointy teeth, like a shark's, and wet jeans that are almost too small for him.

It's almost like he's a crocodile.

He charges for the two cops. One pulls out a gun and one pulls out a taser. He fires the taser and it hits the crocodile man in the chest. He quickly knocks it off but slows down and collapses to a knee. It looks up, mad, and roars an animal roar. It starts charging again.

"Jesus Christ!" Gordon yells and pops out from the quarters below deck and starts firing.

He misses most of his shots but one hits the crocodile right in his arm. He yells and grabs the cop who fired the taser and they both fall into the water. All the cops look overboard and see blood staining the water. They look a few yards away and see the top of the creature's head poking out from the surface, like some kind of swamp thing.

 **A/N: ;)**

It goes back under when they see something else skiing across the water. It's completely black. It's the Batboat. The Batboat chases the shadow through the water and every once in a while, the creature would pop out from the surface to take a breath before going back down. The Batboat eventually catches up and waits for the creature to take a breath and when it does, it fires out a cable and grabs the creature by his shoulder.

The creature yells as the wire turns on and electricity goes through the wire and shocks the creature. It roars and uses it's claws to cut the rope. Batman unclips his cape and pulls out a small scuba mask. He puts it over his chin and ejects from the boat.

He jumps int the water and looks around. He turns on his night vision in his cowl and looks around. He sees a man with green and gray scaly skin desperately trying to swim away. He has huge muscles and sharp claws. He swims towards him and then grabs the man by his leg when he takes a breath. He pulls the man down and punches him in the face twice. It barely hurts the man as the water slowed down his hand when the man pulls out his scuba mask and headbutts Batman.

Batman loses a couple of air bubbles and then swims back up to the surface as the man starts swimming away. Batman presses a button on his belt and the boat zooms towards him. Batman hops into his boat and starts speeding off after the man. This time it sails over his head and releases a net, catching the man. As the boat drives off, Batman ejects again and does a backflip, landing feet first in the water. He takes the net and slowly carries it back up to the surface.

The Batboat circles around again and Batman pushes the ensnared man back up onto the boat, and then climbs out of the water himself. The man yells and Batman presses a button, and the net electrocutes the man, knocking him out. The police boat rushes over and sees some blooding dripping from Batman's nose from the headbutt, but he stands victorious over the defeated crocodile man.

Batman stands atop a large building in Gotham, looking over his city. His cape flows in the wind. Selina then drops down behind him.

"Thought I'd find you here." She states.

"You tracked me?" Batman asks.

"Yeah..."

"I'm guessing you need to talk to me about something."

"Holly. My friend, she's getting curious about where she comes from. Before we met."

"And?"

"I was thinking you could help me. With all your resources, you could help."

"I'm not sure if I can, Selina."

"What? Why not?"

"The Mutant gang is still running rampant throughout the city. They still have Venom. I have to stop them and I need your help, Selina."

"Bruce..."

"Selina please, I need you on this one."

"Bruce...you're making me choose between you and Holly. Don't make me do this."

"I'm not sure if there's any other option. But I need to find the leader and bring this gang to an end."

Later, Selina walks back into the penthouse and starts going through the old papers. Holly walks in.

"Find anything?" She asks.

"Unfortunately no. But we'll find something. I promise." Selina answers.

Meanwhile, at the GCPD, the crocodile man is brought down a hall by basically a SWAT team. Gordon watches from down the hall and asks a cop what's up with him.

"Well, it's a skin condition. He's not an actual crocodile but he might as well be. He was bullied because of his appearance and so, he quit school and joined some kind of freakshow going across the country. Everyone called him a crocodile and treated him as such that eventually, he snapped. He spent most of his time in the water, gained a lot of strength, sharpened his nails and teeth, and eventually became a cannibal. His real name's Waylon Jones. But in the circus he was called 'The Killer Croc.'" The cop explains.

"Jesus." Gordon comments.

As they reach the end of the hall, Croc swerves to the side and crushes an officer against the wall. He kicks one that runs up to him and headbutts another as he starts ripping through his straight jacket. Then three officers tackle him and puts him in a chain collar. Croc rips open the straight jacket but four officers run up and all tase him. He falls to the ground and they wrap him up in chains, before dragging him to a cell.

"He's almost unnaturally strong." The cop says.

The elevator to the Batcave reaches the bottom of the shaft and the doors open up. Out steps Lucius Fox who walks down the hallway and into the cave. He sees Bruce working on the Batwing.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Wayne?" He starts.

"Yes. I need your help on developing something. We can work on it together at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce says.

"And what would we be working on?"

"A voice modifier. I need to hide my real voice just in case anyone realizes that mine and Batman's voices are the same."

"I'll get to work on it right away, Mr. Wayne."

"And Lucius..."

"Yes?"

"Make sure it sounds intimidating."

Lucius nods and leaves the cave.

Days later, Killer Croc is dragged from his cell, through the halls of the GCPD. He's brought into a SWAT van waiting outside and the van drives off. He looks around at the officers and snarls.

"You know, there's one thing the boys in blue didn't really anticipate." Killer Croc states.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" One SWAT officer dares.

"That crocodiles have the strongest jaws of any animal around."

Croc looks down at the chains and bites them. He chomps down, and breaks the chains using only his teeth. He snaps free of the chains around his body and the only one left is a loose thread hanging around his neck. One SWAT reaches for the trigger to shock the Croc but Croc swipes it out of his hands. He grabs him by the throat and snaps his neck. Two other officers point their guns at him but Croc takes the officer's gun and starts firing. It kills the two SWATS, and the driver, causing the van to swerve and crash into the side of a building.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce looks on his computer and finds out that the van has crashed.

"The prison transport carrying Croc has failed. Waylon is on the move." Bruce says and walks over to his suit chamber. Robin walks in, already fully suited up.

"See you there." He says and hops on his bike.

Selina is walking down the street, but then gets the alert on her phone.

"Ah, shit." She whispers to herself.

Croc bursts open the back door of the van and starts running. He gets to the bridge when Robin rolls up to stop him.

"Going somewhere?" He asks.

He hops off and confronts Croc.

"Gramma, my what big teeth you have!" Robin repeats.

"Die, freak!" Croc curses and charges.

"Look, who's talking."

Robin dodges his swipes until he blocks one swipe and kicks Croc in the chest. It does nothing and Croc punches Robin in the face. He tumbles on the ground as Croc goes in for the kill. Robin grabs onto his face and tries to push his open jaws away from him. Croc snaps his teeth but misses Robin's face. He does it again, but once again, misses. Robin eventually pushes him away and punches him across the face. He then jumps back up and kicks him square across the jaw.

Croc throws a punch but Robin ducks. He throws another punch and this one scratches Robin across his torso. He yells and falls backward. Croc doesn't make the same mistake twice and runs. He goes to jumps off the bridge and into the water, but as he jumps, he's caught by the Batwing. Croc tumbles off but is caught by another net which is then attached to the Batwing. Batman flies back to the GCPD but Croc uses his claws to rip the net and lands feet first onto the rooftop.

Batman ejects and lands in front of Croc. Croc yells and charges, punching Batman in the gut, then across the face, and then upper cuts him, so he lands on his back. Gordon runs up to the roof and charges Croc but Croc turns around and swipes his backhand across Gordon's face. Batman gets up on one knee and sees Croc slowly walking towards him.

"I know who you are...Waylon Jones." Batman says.

Croc takes a step back

"You were bullied your entire life. Your friends, your family, even your parents. They all thought you were a freak, but I know better. I know that you were a person once. In fact, you're still a person now. You don't have to change because no one accepted you. You can still be you. You are still a person, Waylon. I know better. _You_ know better. Please."

Croc takes a second to think about this, before growing angry and growls.

"Dammit." Batman says.

Croc charges, and Batman pulls out a Batarang and throws it. The Batarang hits Croc's collar which shocks him. Croc falls to the ground, before looking up and seeing Batman kicking him right in the face, knocking him out. Batman takes a second to look down at him, before rushing over to Gordon.

"Are you alright?" Batman asks.

"Never better. You?"

"I could be better. Make sure you transport him while unconscious."

"Thank you. For everything."

Batman stays silent and looks back at Croc, before grappling up to the Batwing and flying away.

Bruce looks at his clipboard in Wayne Manor.

"There has to be someway to track down the Mutant gang. I've seen them doing petty crimes, but I can never track down WHERE the meat of them are. Including their leader." Bruce states.

Selina walks up behind him.

"Bruce, I didn't want to make this decision, but I did."

Bruce turns around.

"And what did you decide?" He asks.

"...I'm going to try to help Holly discover her past."

"Really?"

"Hm mm. That includes taking her and leaving Gotham. I won't be around for much longer."

"I understand."

"I've known Holly for much longer...than you. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Then go." Bruce says bluntly.

"I will be back."

Selina turns around and leaves the room.

Back at her penthouse, Selina starts packing her bags as Holly walks up behind her.

"Why are we packing?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to help you find out where you come from."

Holly smiles.

"Pack your things."

Holly leaves.

Bruce installs the voice modifier into his cowl, and then puts it back onto his suit display. He then walks over and looks out the window. Dick walks in.

"Anything on the Mutants? Anything at all?" He asks.

"No. The track's gone cold, and more and more criminals are entering Gotham by the day." Bruce answers.

"What about Selina?"

"...she won't be helping for much longer."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Masquerade (2x4)  
**

 **A new partnership of criminals have entered Gotham who may have ties to the Mutant gang. They only murder the richest of Gotham, so Bruce and Dick hold a masquerade party to lure them out. But of course, things don't go quite as planned.**

 **DOO WKH EHWWHU WR HDW BRX ZLWK!**


	4. Masquerade

**Season 2 Episode 4: Masquerade**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Gordon has a daughter named Barbara Gordon**

 **Selina is packing up to leave Gotham with Holly**

 **Bruce and Dick are after the Mutant Gang**

 **The trail has gone cold**

 **A mysterious man in a militaristic suit, kind of like the Arkham Knight, has confronted Penguin, forcing him to make a deal to kill Batman**

* * *

A limo drives down the street and stops at a red light. A billionaire looks out the window at the building when the driver then looks down and puts something over his head.

"What're you wearing?" The billionaire asks.

The man turns around with a fox mask over his face.

"No driver of mine is wearing that. You could crash!" The billionaire says.

"I'm not your driver." The masked man states and pulls out a knife.

The billionaire gives a worried look before getting stabbed in the chest. Blood pours out from the wound, and his head falls limp. The limo then drives off it's course.

 **The Batman**

Batman and Robin drops down on a rooftop and Robin looks to Batman. They're both looking down at a warehouse.

"Looks like it's just you and me, old man." Robin says.

"Down there. There's a Mutant, and he's good friends with a couple other Mutants. They know where the Mutant leader is." Batman explains.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin says with a smile and hops off the roof.

He crashes through the window and Batman follows with a grumble. They beat up the Mutants inside until only one is left. He gets thrown up against the wall, before getting caught by the chin.

 **"Christopher."** Batman growls. **"You know where Gunther Hardwick, Warren Lawford, and Armand Lydecker are. And you are going to tell me."**

"Like hell I am." The Mutant spits.

Batman tightens his grip.

 **" _Where?!"_**

"Fuck you."

Batman slams him to the ground and keeps him on the ground using his foot. The Mutant catches his breath.

"They quit the gang a few months back. Made their own. Terrible Trio or whatever. Said they were going after the richest in Gotham for some reason. I don't know why."

Batman rolls the Mutant over onto his back before punching him hard, knocking him out. Batman turns off his voice changer and sighs.

"The richest in Gotham?" Robin says.

"And recently, I heard Jonathan Lodals was just murdered in his limo, and his driver went missing." Batman explains.

"So there's another small gang running around Gotham, killing billionaires, and they know where the Mutant leader is."

"Looks that way."

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that they might be after YOU next?"

"We can turn that in our favor."

Meanwhile, at another billionaire's mansion, the Terrible Trio burst into the front doors with their guns and gasoline cans, and start running around the house, dripping gasoline everywhere. One of them is the fox man, and the others are wearing a shark and a vulture mask. They run and find Fred Opius in his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He demands.

They fire and one bullet hits Fred in the shoulder. They pour gasoline all over the room, and lead a trail of it downstairs. They light a match and throw it behind them, setting the gasoline on fire. Fred gets up and smells the smoke from downstairs. Using some quick thinking, he turns and sees his window. He charges and breaks through it, escaping.

He injures his leg from the fall, but is able to limp away, as the Trio watch the mansion burn from the front yard.

"Fred Opius reported three men. One in a shark mask, one in a fox, and one in a vulture's." Gordon says.

"They're hiding their identity behind animal masks."

"No kidding. How are we supposed to stop them?"

"I hear that Bruce Wayne is holding a Halloween masquerade ball in a couple of days. They don't know Fred survived, which means they don't know that we know which masks to look out there. They'll be there, and we'll be able to catch them."

"So you're suggesting I go undercover with a couple of my guys to investigate the ball?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Should we tell Bruce about our plan?"

"I'll handle it."

Batman glides away from the GCPD, and Gordon turns off the Bat signal.

"So we're holding a Halloween dance? Nice. It'll give me an excuse to dress up as something." Dick says, sitting back in the study of Wayne Manor. "What're you going as?"

"A simple mask will do. Nothing too special." Bruce says.

"Really? How boring. I'm going full costume."

"I need help setting up decorations."

"The things we do to save Gotham city: _I must put up the Halloween decorations to save lives!_ " Dick says, imitating Batman's voice.

Gordon gets home later that night and sees his daughter Barbara, watching TV in the living room.

"Barbara, sweetie, I'm going to need you to get to bed soon. Okay?"

"Fine. Are you sure I can't just stay home this Wednesday? I'm thinking of going out with a couple friends."

"Actually, I was thinking you could come with me to Bruce Wayne's Halloween dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"That sounds awful."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Dad, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're not actually giving me a choice. Is that correct?"

Gordon chuckles.

"Good night, Barb."

Barbara sighs once he goes upstairs.

Alfred helps Bruce set up a couple banners, and blow up a couple of orange and black balloons. Bruce turns and sees Dick setting up a couple of fake skeletons on the walls as Alfred comes into the room with some fake spider webs.

"You know, Halloween is actually my second favorite holiday. Just behind Christmas. Just wait until we hold the Christmas party."

"I don't hold Christmas parties."

"You do now."

Dick finishes hanging up the decorations and hops off the ladder.

"I gotta go get a costume. I'll be back in an hour." Dick walks down the stairs and leaves.

On Halloween night, a huge crowd of people walk in the front door and up the stairs to the ballroom. There are some people in masks, and some people in full out costumes. Gordon walks in with just a simple mask, while Barbara walks in with a half-assed homemade costume.

"We're in Gotham's richest bachelor's house. Enjoy yourself." Gordon says.

"Yeah." Barbara replies and walks away.

Bruce looks out over the party in the ballroom and sees the guests having a good time. He walks through the crowd and bumps into one person. It's a person in a militaristic suit, with phony bat ears at the top, no chin showing, and kind of looks like the Arkham Knight. It's the same person who confronted Penguin, forcing him to make a deal to kill the Batman.

Bruce turns to him and smiles.

"Nice Batman costume." He says and walks off.

The man stares at him before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Gordon looks at Bruce and walks up to him.

"Um, Mr. Wayne, did you happen to get word from, er..." Gordon starts.

"Don't worry, Jim...Mr. Gordon, I know what's going on." Bruce says.

Gordon nods and looks back at the crowd. Back downstairs, three men walk in through the front door, wearing a shark, fox, and vulture mask. They start heading upstairs, but Alfred takes notice. Alfred sends a message using his phone to Bruce. Bruce reads it and walks up to the tables at the end of the room, and sees Dick in a creepy clown costume, stuffing his face with candy.

"Dick, I need you to head into the Batcave and...are you dressed as the Joker?" Bruce asks.

Dick immediately stops eating, and swallows slowly.

"...no."

...

"Anyways, I need you to get your other suit. Alfred just told me that the trio are here. Go."

"On it." The "Joker" takes one last piece of Hershey's and runs into the study.

Bruce goes through the crowd and tries to find Gordon. Barbara takes a sip of her drink before turning and seeing Dick run into the study.

"Hm."

She finishes her drink, picks up her bag, and heads towards the doors. Meanwhile, back down in the cave, Dick gets suited up in his Robin suit. Barbara walks inside and sits on the seat. She looks up at the painting of Thomas Wayne, before returning to typing. She doesn't get any internet connection and so she tries to look through the connections available.

She doesn't find a lot, but she does find one network and tries to access it. It's password protected and so she tries to hack it. But the hacking program doesn't work, and she's still blocked out.

"Hm..."

Her hacking program usually doesn't have any problems. So she goes into the coding of the program and tries it again. This time, the password is accepted and she has access to the network. She decides to investigate the network further, and once she does, the grandfather clock up against the wall suddenly opens.

"What the hell?" She whispers.

 **A/N: By the way, just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I have no idea how hacking works, but I'm still going to pretend like I do.**

She walks through the entrance and finds an elevator. She steps inside and presses the down button, using her phone as a flashlight. When she reaches the bottom, she finds Robin waiting for the elevator.

"Jesus Christ!" She yells. "Who are you? ... Robin?"

"What are you doing down here?" Robin asks.

"I...I went into the n-network...and it, opened up the grandfather...clock..."

Bruce walks up to Gordon upstairs.

"Gordon, my butler has just told me that he's seen a couple of men who apparently fit the description of the suspects you're looking for, just enter the room. I just thought I should tell you-" Bruce starts before a gunshot is fired into the air.

The crowd screams and they turn to see the Terrible Trio standing there with shotguns in their hands.

"Everybody down! On the ground! On the ground!" They yell.

Everyone gets on their knees.

"We only want Bruce Wayne here! Come on! Show yourself!" The Vulture yells.

Bruce turns to Gordon who slowly pulls out a gun from his boot.

"Did you hear that?" Robin asks.

"No, not really." Barbara answers.

"Stay down here. You'll be safe."

Robin pulls Barbara out of the elevator and steps inside himself.

"Wait, why? What's happening?" She asks.

"The Terrible Trio are here. I have to stop them."

The elevator rises up the shaft. Meanwhile, Gordon stands up and aims his pistol at the Trio.

"FREEZE!" He commands.

They don't listen the Fox fires one shell.

He misses but Gordon fires back. One shot misses, but the next shot hits the Vulture in the arm. The next one gives the Fox a flesh wound, but the Shark ducks and misses. He cocks his shotgun and takes aim at Gordon. That's when Robin grapples across the room, and lets go when he's in the middle. He throws a shuriken in mid air and it knocks the shotgun out of the Shark's hands.

Everyone gets up and runs. Some people run down the hall, some people hide under the tables, some people stay in place, but most people run down the stairs and out the doors. Bruce runs into the study and locks the doors. He heads down to the Batcave as the Trio tries to blend in with the crowd while also looking for Bruce Wayne.

Gordon and his group of cops meet up in the middle of the ballroom with Robin.

"The Trio is in this mansion somewhere. Montoya, guard the exit, Bullock, try to find them in the halls." Gordon orders.

"I'll hunt outside for them just in case they escaped." Robin says.

"Where are you going, Commissioner?" Montoya asks.

"To find my daughter. GO!"

Bruce suits up and turns to the elevator, only to see Barbara Gordon there.

 **"Barbara Gordon."**

"How do you know my-"

 **"Your father is a good friend of mine. What are you doing down here?"**

"Long story. But I think you have something to deal with upstairs.

Batman squints at her.

"I can pretend that I saw Bruce Wayne hide in the study once the Trio showed up. I didn't see anything."

 **"Stay here."**

Batman moves onto the elevator. The Fox moves down the hall and then enters the study.

"Where the hell did you go?" He mutters to himself.

 **"Don't look behind you."**

The Fox of course looks behind him, only to get punched in the face so hard, he gets knocked out after it. The Vulture bursts into Bruce's room and looks around. He then turns and sees Harvey Bullock aiming at him from outside. He fires but misses as the Vulture goes behind cover. He pops out from behind cover to shoot down the hall, but no one's there. His feet then get tied and he gets dragged down the hall.

Meanwhile, the Shark runs down the stairs, into the dining room. He bursts into the kitchen, only to see it empty, and so he enters the dining room again. The lights then go out.

"What the fuck?"

He hears a whoosh from the darkness behind him and he fires his shotgun. The shot lights up the darkness for less than half a second, showing Batman standing there, menacingly. Shark keeps firing into the darkness trying to see and only hitting the wall. He keeps shooting until he's out of bullets. The shotgun then gets pulled away from him by a rope and it slides into the darkness.

 **"You can never escape me. Bullets don't harm me. Nothing harms me. But I know pain. I _know_ pain. Sometimes I share it. With someone like you."**

Shark starts shaking and backing up in fear. It's pitch black and he can't see anything. He then stops in his tracks and hears a voice from behind him.

 **"Boo."**

Shark screams in fear and drops down to his knees, cowering. All Batman has to do is place some cuffs on him. The Terrible Trio is arrested and sent to the GCPD. Bruce Wayne is outside watching, along with Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and Alfred Pennyworth.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Wayne." Gordon says.

"No problem."

Gordon and Barbara drive away with the police, but Barbara looks back at them.

Dick leans over to Bruce.

"So..." He starts.

"She knows I'm the Batman." Bruce states.

"Wait, really?" Dick asks.

"Yes. But she'll keep it a secret. I know she will."

"Pretty good hacker too, to be able to make it down to the Batcave."

"We have to reinforce security."

"Maybe she could do it for us."

"...maybe."

"Wow, you'll consider it? That's more then I expected from you."

The next night, Batman appears on the roof of the GCPD with Gordon.

"I've tried talking with the guys. But they won't talk. Probably don't even know in the first place." Gordon states.

"I'll know if they know something or not. Let me speak with Shark."

The interrogation room doors open and Batman steps in. Shark looks up at him. Batman leaves a few seconds later.

 **"I've got what I need."**

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, Catwoman stands atop the roof of it and looks out over Gotham. She secures her bag. She leaps and grabs a flagpole to propel herself forward and uses her whip to swing down the street. As she does this, a figure is watching her from a block away. The mysterious figure who was at the ball and made a deal with Penguin. He stands there watching Selina.

Waiting.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Dr. Elliot (2x5)**

 **Bruce and Dick get closer to the Mutant leader then they've ever been before. But at the worst possible time, Batman receives a horrible injury. He's put out of commission, leaving Robin alone to face the criminals of Gotham.**

 **KDSSB KDOORZHHQ!**


	5. Dr Elliot

**Season 2 Episode 5: Dr. Elliot**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **The Mutant gang rules over Gotham City**

 **Batman and Robin now have the location of the Mutant leader**

 **The Mutant gang still has Venom**

 **Batman is being stalked**

 **Thomas Elliot says he wants to get back in touch with Batman. You remember, near the end of Season One?**

* * *

Bruce Wayne's private jet lands on a runway. He steps out and sees his limo drive up. Dick hops out of the plane. They both walk into the limo.

"I really love how fancy limos are." Dick says.

The limo drives up to a penthouse and Bruce and Dick go inside. The penthouse is still being rebuilt a little.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dick asks.

"A Venom storage. There's dozens of crates hidden somewhere in this city holding the Venom. The Mutant leader is strong enough even without Venom. If we don't get rid of the storage here, where they're getting the Venom from, then it might be impossible to stop the gang." Bruce says.

"So where do we find the Venom in this destroyed city?"

"A warehouse near the heart of the city. Hopefully after the earthquake, it's already destroyed."

"And we came here for nothing? Sure. Great."

They look out the window and see the city of Metropolis still being rebuilt.

 **The Batman**

That night, Batman and Robin wait in what little shadows there are. Even when everything's broken, the lights make the city look like Times Square.

"Doesn't this city EVER get dark?" Robin asks.

"Doesn't matter. The Venom's just down there." Batman says and jumps off the tall building towards the warehouse.

He opens up his cape and glides, breaking through the window.

"Why did we even wait until nighttime?" Robin asks himself and jumps.

 **We must always wait until night to strike. No one will find the Batman as intimidating during the day.**

Robin breaks through the window and lands.

"Did you miss us?!" Robin yells.

He looks around at the warehouse and it's empty.

"Oh. Where is everyone?" Robin asks.

"Probably fled back to Gotham after the earthquake." Batman explains as he places a bomb onto a crate.

"Kinda disappointed. I was expecting a fight."

"Don't be."

Robin starts placing bombs on the Venom as well. Batman looks in one of the crates and sees some pills.

"From the look of this, they've improved the drug. I'll have to analyze it." Batman says.

Batman puts the Venom into his belt.

"Now let's get ready to destroy this." Batman announces.

Batman and Robin grapple out of the warehouse and it blows up. Batman and Robin stand on the side of the building and look down at the fire.

"Just when things were being rebuilt, we had to come along. Do you feel bad?" Robin asks.

"...we have to make our way back to Gotham."

"HE DESTROYED THE VENOM?!" The leader yells.

"Yeah." The Mutant replies.

"GREAT. THAT'S GREAT! PERFECT EVEN! NOW ALL WE HAVE LEFT IS THE SHORT SUPPLY WE ALREADY OWN AND THAT STUPID DOCTOR WHO MAKES THE CRAP!"

"What do you want to do?"

"GET THE BASTARD! I WANT HIM HERE NOW! WE NEED THE VENOM!"

"...by bastard, do you mean-"

"YES! THE FUCKING DOCTOR! IT'S THAT SIMPLE, YOU IDIOT!"

The Mutant runs off. Watching this from afar is Batman and Robin.

"We can't let them get to the manufacturer. If they do, then we won't be able to destroy the full supply of Venom." Batman says.

"Why can't we just take down the Mutant gang?" Robin asks.

"Because they'll always be here. The Venom could move and get lost somewhere in this city. Or maybe even move to other places like Keystone or back to Metropolis. The Venom is more important."

"Why don't we just split up?"

"Do you think you could take on the leader?"

"...no."

"Not now anyways. We have to get to that manufacturer before they do."

 **The Mutants are losing. We're slowly taking everything they need away from them. Eventually, when nothing's left, we can take them down easily.**

A car drives up to a small apartment building and two Mutants step out and run up the steps. They run inside with shotguns and find the manufacturer in his living room which he turned into a lab. They grab him and drag him out of the building and push him into the car.

The car starts to drive off. Batman jumps across the buildings after the car. He would reach up to ledges and runs across buildings. He jumps off and glides. He grapples to another building and glides to a smaller building. He runs towards the car as they turn a corner. He jumps to another building and chases after it on the left side of the road.

Batman climbs up to a taller building. He runs and sees a huge gap between a smaller building. He grapples to a taller building a block away and grapples across the road. As he grapples over an alley, the hook attached to the building starts getting loose.

He gets higher and the hook gets looser and looser until he falls all the way down from the taller building.

 **No. The hook! I'm not ready. I won't survive this fall if I don't slow it down.**

Batman sees a gargoyle on a smaller building which he grabs onto. A cracking sound is heard and the gargoyle breaks.

 **My shoulder has just dislocated. I should've been able to hold onto that. Wasn't strong enough.**

He falls down the alley and lands in a pile of trash. He lies there, unconscious, and blood spills from his cowl. A group of street thugs walk down the alley and see Batman lying there.

"Well, well, well. Look who fell into hell." One of the thugs say.

"Master Bruce? Master Bruce!" Alfred yells from the Batcave. He then calls Robin.

"Master Grayson, Bruce is hurt. He's in trouble and needs your help." Alfred says.

Robin dive bombs and lands on top of the car.

"Holy shit!" The Mutant yells.

"I'll be right there!" Robin yells.

He places a tracker on the car and grapples up to the tall building. When he gets up, he glides to the alley. He sees the thugs ganging up on the body of Batman.

Robin reaches for his belt and throws several shurikens at the thugs. He lands and beats the shit out of the thugs. After he does, he runs over to Batman's body.

"Alfred, Batman's bleeding out." Robin says.

He tries dragging him but he hears a bone crack.

"Dammit."

Then the Batmobile rolls up just outside of the alley.

"The Batmobile should be there right now." Alfred says.

"I see it." Robin says.

Robin pulls Batman into the Batmobile and he hops in after him. The Batmobile drives back to the Batcave and Robin drags Batman into the cave. Alfred runs out and helps Robin.

They put Bruce on the operating table and take off his cowl. Blood drips from his forehead. His shoulder is dislocated. His leg is bruised.

"I'll stitch him up." Alfred says.

Robin nods.

A few hours later, Dick sits in a chair, his chin in his hand, staring at the floor. Alfred ties the bandage around Bruce's head.

"He okay?" Dick asks.

"He'll live. For now. But he's in a coma. His skull was fractured and brain was slightly damaged. I can heal wounds, but I'm not sure if even _I_ can help him." Alfred explains.

"If we can't help him, then he won't wake up. Alive, technically, but...he won't wake up from his coma."

Dick drops his head into his hands. That's when they hear tapping. He looks up and Alfred does too, and see Bruce's finger tapping.

"He's half conscious." Alfred says, finally understanding.

"Well, great, he can tap. But how's that supposed to help us?" Dick asks.

"...it's Morse code."

"How the hell does Bruce know Morse code?"

"He traveled the world for many years. Remember Dick?"

"Yeah, but why would he learn a code you would only need during the Civil War?"

"Well, maybe it's not JUST useful during the Civil War. I't also useful during situations today. Like this one."

"No way in hell anyone can be that prepared."

...

"What is he saying anyways?" Dick asks.

"...Thomas..."

"As in Thomas Wayne?"

"Oh no...wait...Elliot...Thomas Elliot..."

"Wasn't that his friend as a kid or something?"

"Exactly. He's a surgeon. Clever, Master Bruce."

Bruce is wheeled into the operation room at Gotham General. All the other surgeons stand and wait around when Thomas walks in.

"A car crash? Bruce sure does have to obey the rules of the road. Alright. What's the damage?" Tommy asks.

"Fractured skull. His butler tried to stitch it up as best he could but..." One of the surgeons explains.

"He's in a coma? Okay. Got it. Now let's get to work." Tommy says.

Alfred and Dick patiently wait outside the room. That's when Tommy walks out.

"The operation is done. Bruce is alive and well. He'll wake up in a few hours, and then he'll be ready to go." Tommy explains.

"Thank you, Mr. Elliot." Alfred says.

"You know, when I said I wanted to catch up with him, I wasn't expecting to have to perform brain surgery on him."

"Yes, but certainly after this, you two will have to catch up."

"Good. I'll be excited to. I'll see you guys, later."

Tommy walks off.

The next day, Bruce sits in his chair in the Batcave, thinking.

 **I wasn't strong enough. I fell from the grappling hook and fell. I wasn't strong enough to hold onto the gargoyle, and that itself dislocated my shoulder. And even with that, I wasn't strong enough to bear the fall. My skull fractured. I was nearly in a coma for life. I couldn't heal, I couldn't think fast enough to glide or fire the hook again. And that cost me. Now the Mutants have more Venom, and I can't even stop them with a recovering skull and injured arm.**

Bruce checks on the Batcomputer again.

 **This new Venom is much stronger then the last one. They're perfecting it. It'll nearly be impossible to take down the Mutant leader while still recovering from injuries, and now he has a drug to make him even stronger, and an army to back him up. I have failed. I wasn't strong enough.**

Bruce pulls out the bottle of pills.

 **Maybe it's time to even the playing field.**

He opens up the bottle, and takes out one pill.

"Bruce!"

Bruce turns and sees Dick walking up to him.

"Me and Alfred were looking at the grappling hook, and we found something you should know." Dick says.

"And what's that?"

"We thought you fell because the hook wasn't strong enough and couldn't stay attached to the building, but that wasn't the case."

"Then what was?"

"I checked...and look."

Dick holds up the grappling hook, and shows the rope, only the hook isn't attached to the end.

"Where's the hook?" Bruce asks.

"It's still on the side of the building. It's the rope that snapped."

"Impossible. The rope was made strong. It couldn't just snap like that. It was made to support my body weight."

"I know. Which means it didn't just snap."

"...it was cut."

"But by who?"

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Shadow (2x6)**

 **Batman struggles with Venom, as they try to solve the mystery of who cut the bat rope and why. This mystery slowly leads back to the stalker, stalking Batman and his team around the city, and Batman and Robin demand some answers.**

 **ZDWFK RXW IRU WKHVKDGRZ**


	6. Shadow

**Season 2 Episode 6: Shadow**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **The Mutant gang now has Venom**

 **Batman is now taking Venom**

 **Barbara Gordon has found out that Bruce Wayne is Batman**

 **Batman is still healing from his injuries**

 **Batman's line was cut by the shadow following him**

* * *

The Batmobile drives into the Batcave and Batman hops out.

"Anything?" Robin asks.

"No. I checked everywhere in a 3 block radius and didn't find any evidence." Batman says.

"So whoever cut the line must've covered their tracks. So right now all we know is that someone tried to murder you, and other than that we've got no leads." Robin states.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, what now?"

"We don't have any leads on that investigation, so let's work on the other one."

"Other one?"

"Yes. The Mutants. They now have unlimited Venom. And we have to stop them."

 **The Batman**

The Mutant leader walks up to the manufacturer.

"How much Venom will this batch make?" He asks.

"N-not as much...as it, was...b-before." He stutters.

"Why not?" He asks quickly.

"Well, I d-don't have enough m-materials! Or chemicals-"

"Then we'll go get them."

"From where?"

"ACE Chemicals. We'll get those chemicals, and you WILL make the Venom."

"S-sure."

The Mutant leader walks off.

Batman and Robin look through the manufacturer's apartment.

"Did you even check the security cameras around the area? Maybe you could've seen something." Robin suggests.

"Dick, now's not the time to think about the assassination attempt. We have to stop the Mutants now." Batman says.

"Right. There's a lot of lab equipment here. This is the stuff he used to make the Venom, right?" Robin asks.

"Yes. He did."

"Well, it looks like he was running out of materials to use. Like chemicals."

"And he was taken without most of this stuff."

"Which means he's most likely ran out of chemicals to make the Venom."

"And we still have time to stop them before they get their hands on it."

"Well, if they can't make anymore, then where will they get more?"

"To make Venom, they'll need chemicals, and the only place to get chemicals...is the ACE Chemical plant."

"That's where they're headed."

Batman and Robin hop back into the Batmobile and drive off. Watching from atop a building across the street is the shadow, stalking them.

"All shall be revealed soon." He states.

Meanwhile, the Mutant leader gathers all the Mutants in one place.

"Listen! We must head to ACE Chemicals to steal the poisons! The potions! That is needed for the Venom! And with the Venom, we may finally take Gotham City as our own! No one will stand in our way! Gotham will be ours!" He yells.

"YEAH!" The Mutants yell.

The Mutant leader starts marching and the other Mutants march after him. Batman walks into the Batcave alone and up to his work desk. He sees a couple pills of Venom there. He takes off his mask and picks up the bottle. He takes out two pills and swallows them. He puts back on his mask.

Back up in Wayne Manor, the doorbell rings, and Alfred answers it. Behind the door is Barbara Gordon.

"Ms. Gordon. Whatever are you doing here?" He asks, politely.

"I'm here to see Bruce." She says.

Alfred looks behind her and around the outside.

"And...why would that be?"

"Well, at the party, I went into the study, and saw some pretty interesting things. I wanted to talk to Bruce about them. Trust me, I'm alone."

"Well, I should contact Master Bruce and see what he thinks of this."

Bruce walks int the main hall and sees them both.

"...you can let her in, Alfred." He allows.

Alfred sighs and lets Barbara into the mansion.

"Thanks." She says.

Bruce and Barbara walk through the halls of Wayne Manor.

"No, I haven't told anyone about what I saw. You...being the Batman."

"Good. But why are you here?"

"I needed to talk about it to someone. I do have a lot of questions. Why did you become the Batman?"

"I can't tell you everything about my operation, Barbara."

"Why not? I kept your secret for this long."

"I can't."

"Who's Robin?"

"Barbara..."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Right now, I have to go to ACE Chemicals."

Bruce walks away.

Barbara walks out to the ballroom and sees the doors to the study.

"Hm..."

The Mutants runs into the plant with their guns and into the factory building where the chemicals were made. They see the criminals and they charge towards them. That's when they rip off their suits and pull out guns. They're secretly cops. Cops burst out from every corner and point their guns at the Mutants.

The Mutant leader runs up to a catwalk over the chemicals. Some of the Mutants run to try and escape but half of them get tackled and arrested. Robin beats up some of the Mutants to help the cops. Batman drops down to meet the Mutant leader.

"Batman! You set this trap! You'll die for this! I'll show you who rules Gotham City!" He challenges.

 **"Then show me."**

Batman and the leader charge and they fight.

The leader throws a punch but Batman holds up his arms to block it. Batman kicks the leader in his side and starts throwing punches. A good few hit the leader in the side and his face and head, but then leader starts blocking the punches and grabs Batman's arm to elbow him in his chest and punch him across the face twice.

Batman blocks a punch and swipes his arms away. He slams his two fists into his ears and the leader gets stunned. He runs up and kicks him across the face. He punches the leader in the gut and then across the face. The leader kicks Batman back and pulls out an injection of Venom. He's about to inject himself when Batman pulls it away using his bat rope.

He keeps the injection on his belt and charges again. He kicks him in the chest but gets headbutted. He dodges the leader's swipes, only from Batman to get a rush of Adrenalin and swipe away his arms. He then punches the leader right in his nose, breaking it and blood pours out. He then takes his arm blades and makes a cut right above the leader's eyes, yelling as he does it.

Blood drips into the leader's eyes and Batman punches him across the face. The leader throws a punch but Batman dodges by turning around and grabbing his arm. He elbows the leader in his belly and throws him to the ground of the catwalk.

The leader gets up to his knee and Batman grabs his arm and breaks it. The leader yells in pain as Batman kicks him back to the ground. The leader slowly gets up, tired, and swings his arm but misses, and Batman folds his hands together and swings it across the leader's neck. The leader falls flat on his face as the cops surround them.

Batman drops down to Robin's level.

"Nice work." Robin comments.

Batman and Robin stand atop the chemical plant as half the Mutants, including the leader, are taken into police custody. The police cars drive off with the Mutants.

"We did it." Robin says.

"Wait..." Batman starts.

Batman squints and sees a building in Gotham across the bridge. Standing on top of it is a man. THE man. The shadow.

"What is it?" Robin asks.

"It's a man. In a strange militaristic suit. Almost imitating my suit." Batman explains.

"So? Maybe it's just a fan."

"They would have to be a big one. I saw this same man at the Halloween ball we held."

"Hm...let's go investigate." Robin suggests and they grapple off.

As they get closer, the shadow turns around and runs off.

"Why would they run?" Robin questions as they get closer.

Batman glides over the rooftops as Robin chases him across the buildings on foot. The shadow jumps and climbs up to a high ledge and onto another rooftop, and keeps running. Robin bounces off of the wall with his foot and uses it to boost himself up to the roof.

He continues chasing the shadow as Batman lands on a higher rooftop to the side. Robin sees this and grapples up to him. They continue chasing the shadow across the rooftops until the shadow reaches a gap between the two buildings. Batman and Robin start to catch up until they reach the same gap, only on a higher level.

Batman and Robin jump and so does the shadow. The shadow turns in mid air with two pistols in each hand and fires at them.

 **"GET DOWN!"** Batman yells and grabs Robin.

He turns his back to the shadow as he falls. He fires his grappling hook to attach to a building and then swing once using the rope like Spiderman.

 **"Grab onto the pipe!"** Batman commands and lets Robin go.

He grabs a pipe attached to the side of a building as Batman grapples up to another rooftop. Robin climbs up the pipe to a rooftop, and are now on different buildings with a gap in between. They turn and see the shadow now running on Batman's side.

"Go!" Robin says.

They chase the shadow when he pulls out a grappling hook of his own and fires it to the top of a skyscraper and zips up to the top.

 **"This is one hell of a fan."** Batman comments.

Both of them grapple up to the top and see the shadow run to the edge of the roof but then stop as he looks below.

 **"There's no where to run!"** Batman says.

The shadow backs up, and then jumps off the roof. Batman and Robin race over to his side and look over. They see a hook attach to the side of the building, and he scale down the building to an alley below.

 **"Stay here."** Batman orders and drops down.

He uses his cape to slow his fall, and as soon as he reaches the ground, he runs down the alley and out onto the street. He looks around, but due to the huge crowd, he can't find the shadow anywhere.

 **"Dammit."**

Batman and Robin walk down the hall to the Batcave and take off their masks.

"So the Mutant gang is taken care of. There's not that many left, all the Venom is destroyed, and their leader is arrested. There's still the manufacturer who went missing, but that's not important. We still have two other cases. Who cut the line, and who is this new stalker." Robin states.

"I saw them at the party during Halloween. I mistook them for just a guest in a costume, but I was wrong. They're much more." Bruce says.

"They tried to kill us, and were watching us from afar."

"No. They only fired at us one time. And those were just warning shots. Plus, why else didn't they shoot at us again when they had a clear shot, like on the roof. They fled, because they didn't want to be seen. They don't want to kill us."

"How much do you want to bet that THEY were the person who cut the bat rope? No wait, that was an assassination attempt, and presumably this person doesn't want to kill us."

"Unless when the rope was cut, it wasn't meant to kill me..."

They walk into the Batcave, and see Barbara Gordon waiting by the work desk.

"I know you're Batman and all, but do you have name everything around here after a bat?" She asks.

"Um, what's she doing here?" Robin asks.

"I don't know." Bruce replies.

"I decided to stay here and wait for you guys. Weren't you the guy who Bruce Wayne adopted a few years back?" Barbara says.

"Well, actually I was."

"Don't tell her too much about this operation." Bruce warns.

"I just came here because I was curious as to what I would find. So I decided to enter this cave again and look around. Creepy."

The last word she says echoes throughout the dark, empty cave. A few bats fly around.

"Why'd you choose this place anyways? I know bats live in caves, and it's well hidden and just underneath your house but...like, what, are bats your spirit animal or something?"

"We're going to need you to leave." Bruce says.

"Why? I already know most of your secrets and like I said before, I'm not telling anyone. I just have some questions. Like what is this bottle for?" She says and pulls out the empty bottle of pills.

"That's the drug we confiscated from the Mutant gang. Venom. It's a steroid. But we took them down tonight." Dick says.

"Robin..." Bruce says, warning Dick not to let everything out.

"Apparently used. It's been opened." Barbara says.

"Well, I guess the Mutants used it before. No wait a minute, we got that from an unopened crate in Metropolis. Who opened it?" Dick asks and runs up to the desk.

He looks at the bottle.

"There were less in this bottle then there was before." Dick states.

"So you're saying someone took some?"

They both turn to Bruce.

"Bruce..." Dick starts.

"Don't start, Dick. I needed Venom."

"No you don't. We were doing perfectly fine as Batman and Robin without Venom. This is a dangerous drug!"

"Dangerous, Robin? Because without that drug, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Mutant leader. Without it, I wasn't able to save anyone. That little girl drowned because I wasn't strong enough. Maybe it's for the better because WITH that drug, I was able to defeat the Mutant gang once and for all." Bruce defends.

"But at what cost?" Dick replies.

The 3 of them stand around, all thinking about what just happened.

 **The Batman**

At Arkham Asylum, an inmate is released and walks out the front gates with his bag of stuff. He walks onto the street and looks around. Then a car drives up to him, and the driver rolls down his window.

"Jonathan Crane?" The driver asks.

"Yeah...why?" Crane asks.

"Get in."

Crane steps inside the back seat as the car drives off. He looks across from him and sees a man drenched in shadows. The shadow. He turns his head and looks at Crane.

"Jonathan Crane. I know you want revenge on the Batman. So do I. And so does Oswald Cobblepot. We all want revenge. And I can provide it." The shadow states.

 **Next Time on the Batman: Addiction (2x7)**

 **Batman finds the manufacturer of the Venom and demands him to make more. As he grows more and more violent with the old criminals, such as the remnants of the Mutant gang and new ones such as the Riddler, the team starts to question Batman's authority, especially on Venom.**

 **KH'V DOZDBV ZDWFKLQJ**


	7. Addiction

**Season 2 Episode 7: Addiction**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Barbara knows that Bruce is Batman**

 **Batman is on Venom**

 **The Mutant leader has been arrested**

 **Batman and Robin think the shadow is the one who cut the bat rope**

 **The shadow has secretly offered Penguin and Scarecrow a chance to kill Batman**

* * *

A couple of Mutants who escaped ACE Chemicals run down the street and down an alley as a police car chases them down. It stops and the two cops step out and run down the alley after them. The Mutants climb over a fence and run out onto the street on the other side of the alley. And then Batman and Robin swing down and grab the two Mutants from the street.

The cops run out and see the two Mutants tied up on the sidewalk.

Batman and Robin watch from the roof.

"Two down. There's only about two dozen left to go." Robin comments.

 **The Batman**

They both walk into the Batcave, and Bruce walks up to the work desk.

"Pretty soon, every single member of the Mutant gang will either give up or get arrested. And then we'll have what are you doing?" Dick says.

Bruce takes out the last Venom pill and looks at it.

"No, no no no no no. You don't go taking another Venom pill!" He says rushing up to him and trying to take it from his hand.

"Why not?" Bruce asks.

"Because there can be consequences.!"

"Like what?"

"You said brain damage was seen in some cases!"

"In a couple. Very rare."

"Bruce, goddammit you just got your brain healed!"

"I'm willing to take that risk. Gotham will be safer. Trust me."

"One day Bruce you're going to see the consequences that Venom will have and regret it. We've destroyed all the Venom and you only have one pill left anyways."

Bruce looks at the bottle. Only one pill.

Barbara walks into the Batcave.

"Guess what I got?" She states. "An idea."

"What's the idea?"

"I can get footage of your shadow. From the night he stalked you at ACE Chemicals."

"Where can you get that?"

"Security cameras from the buildings. I'm thinking if I can hack into the cameras, I can get a full video."

Barbara sits at the Batcomputer and starts typing. Dick walks up behind her.

"Got it."

They watch as the shadow grapples up the skyscraper and runs across the roof to the edge. He jumps off and Batman runs to the edge.

"We've seen this before. Can you get something new? No offence." Dick says.

"None taken."

Barbara hacks into a camera from a building across the street from the skyscraper. She sees the shadow run down the alley and onto the street. He runs across the road and hides inside a crowd. She switches to a new camera and watches the crowd turn a corner. She switches cameras until she finds one from inside. She's able to see around the corner through the window and watches the shadow run down the street and grapples up to another building.

"Where did he go after that?" Dick asks.

"I'll try to find him. Relax. It just takes time because hacking into each security camera system in each building isn't easy."

"But if you can do it, you can track him across the city?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They smile at each other and Barbara goes back to work. Dick walks up to Bruce back at the desk but Bruce puts on his cowl.

"I'll be back." He states.

"Where are you going?"

"Not important." He states and leaves.

A car drives up to some other millionaire's mansion in another city. A bunch of thugs step out but instead of of going inside the mansion, they go behind it and towards his boat in the river. They step on board when the millionaire comes out to the thugs and starts yelling.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? This is my boat! You can't just steal it!" He yells.

"Watch us." The leader who's facing away from him replies.

"I'm calling the police!"

He turns but then gets shot in the thigh by a thug. He yells and falls to the ground as the leader turns and slowly walks towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The millionaire asks.

The leader crouches down to his level.

"I'm the one who asks the questions." The man in the green suit says, and fires his gun into the millionaire's head.

The manufacturer of the Venom sits at his table inside his apartment. He looks at the set he used to make the Venom, when Batman walks in.

 **"Douglass Franklyn."** He states.

"Batman...what do you want from me? ... The Mutants...they forced me too. I didn't want to do it, I just wanted to create a drug that-"

 **"I know you had nothing to do with the Mutants. How were you able to make the Venom?"**

"I...have a partnership with a lab. They provide me with materials which I use to make the Venom."

 **"Can you make more?"**

Batman then gets an alert on the batphone. He checks it, and it's from Robin, telling him that there's a dead body to be investigated.

 **"I have to go. But I'll come back."**

Batman walks into the shadows and disappears.

The forensic scientists start taking pictures of the crime scene and the dead millionaire on the lawn. Batman walks in and meets up with Robin.

"The millionaire was shot in the leg and the head. These guys believe that he tried crawling away when he was shot in the leg before getting shot in the head." Robin explains.

 **"By who?"** Batman asks.

"They left a van here, but it was literally stolen earlier today. Something else missing is the boat. He had a huge yacht here, but someone stole it, and when this guy tried to stop them, he got shot."

 **"So other then someone stole a yacht and killed the owner, we have no leads?"**

"Well, we have ONE."

Robin then points the mansion behind him, and they both turn. Written on the walls in blood is a question:

 _I have 3 eyes, an am black as night. I can knock down 10 men with a single strike. What am I?_

 **"He left us a clue?"**

"Possibly leading us to their location or his plan. It's either going to be a trap, or their encouraging us to follow them."

 **"Either way, we don't have anything else to follow. Let's solve it."**

In the Batcave, Bruce is training on the dummies with a staff. Meanwhile, Dick and Barbara and looking at a photograph of the riddle on the Batcomputer.

"What do you make of this?" Dick asks.

"Sometimes riddles kind of...ignore proper grammar to make it more confusing." Barbara comments.

"Explain."

"It's like, what appears once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years, the answer is the letter 'M' but they don't say 'the word minute,' they just say 'minute.'"

"And you think it might be the same here?"

"It's possible. I mean, no human has 3 eyes."

"Well, unless they're kinda messed up."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"So if no human actually has 3 eyes, then they're not talking about a person."

"And it's something that is black as night. And it can take out 10 men...do you think he's talking about Batman?"

"That would explain a lot, but not the 3 eyes thing."

"Maybe they're referring to the amount of partners he has. Me, Batman, and Selina."

"Who?"

"Catwoman."

"Okay. So the answer is Batman. What does that mean? So what?"

"Damn, you're right."

...

"What if the answer ISN'T Batman?" Barbara suggests.

Bruce then breaks down one of the dummies with a hard punch.

They both turn to him, and then turn back to the computer.

"If it's not Batman, then what's the answer?" Dick asks.

"...not a human, three eyes...maybe it's not eyes." Barbara thinks.

"So you're saying the nouns of the riddle, is figurative?"

"That would include the 10 men and 3 eyes."

"It wouldn't lie about being black as night, would it?"

"No."

"What about the verbs?"

"Knock down...strike...wait, I think I got it."

"What?"

"Knock down, strike, 10 'men,' 3 'eyes,' black as night-"

"Goddammit, just tell me."

"A bowling ball."

Dick looks back at the computer.

...

"Goddammit."

"So what, the bowling alley?" Bruce asks.

"I don't have any other ideas." Barbara says.

"Let's go."

At the bowling alley, the man in the green suit places charges all around the building. He activates each one and then heads back to the lanes to see his group of thugs.

"Let's get out of here." He orders.

That's when the Batmobile drives up and blocks the exit. Robin kicks the door open.

"I'll knock you down with a single strike!" Robin yells.

"That's your big line? I think you're losing your touch." Barbara comments from the Batcave.

"Never." Robin whispers.

The thugs start firing but Robin flips out of the way and kicks a table to it's side, and hides behind it for cover. A smoke bomb gets thrown through the roof and a huge cloud of smoke blinds the thugs.

"We need to get out of here!" The man in the green suit yells.

He bursts out the door and gets in his car. He starts it when Batman lands on the roof. The man starts driving as Batman hangs onto the side and breaks the window on the passenger seat. The man elbows Batman in the nose and drives at a faster speed. Batman grabs him by his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" The man yells.

He unlocks the door and tries to kick it open but fails due to Batman's grip. He pulls out a knife and slides it across Batman's hand. Batman grunts and lets go, and the man kicks open the door. The man then takes a turn around a corner and speeds of. Batman closes the door but the man kicks it open again. He reaches into his green jacket pocket and pulls out a detonator for the bowling alley. Batman breaks the window to the backseat and uses his grappling hook and snatch it from his hand.

"Dammit."

He speeds up towards a tunnel, and swerves to the side, so the passenger seat door will get knocked off. Batman uses his grappling hook and grapples up to a large building as the door gets knocked off, and the man gets away in the tunnel. Batman glides to the other end of the tunnel and waits. But after a few seconds, the car doesn't appear. He turns around and sees that the car has turned and is now driving in the opposite direction. He turns a corner and goes out of sight.

Batman and Robin start driving home in the Batmobile as Barbara talks to them from the Batcave.

"So he got away?" She asks.

"Yes." Batman answers.

"Great. And this time it's even worse because he was getting ready to blow the place up, which means there's no riddle, and no clue to what he's planning next."

"The riddle he gave us wasn't a clue. It lead us to a trap. It was his old hideout which he was planning on getting rid of. Whatever his plan is, he's putting it into action now."

"And we have no idea what it is."

"We have some notion. He stole that boat for a reason. We just have to find out what that reason is."

"Yeah, well until we do we're completely in the dark."

Meanwhile, the man steps onto the boat and a thug walks up to him.

"What the hell was that?" He yells.

"Answer: Fun. Oh, you're talking about the Batman." The green man answers. "I've got to say, I'm impressed with him. He solved it out sooner than I thought he would."

"Yeah, and when he did it, he burst into our hideout because you gave him a damn clue, and because of that you nearly got caught and put this whole operation in jeopardy!"

"Leaving the clues is the entire point! What fun is committing crimes when everyone else doesn't know about it?"

"It makes it safer you idiot!"

The man just laughs.

"I-I-I'm the idiot?! I'd like to see you pull off this plan by yourself. To get this close to people figuring out your scheme, yet still being able to pull it off just under their nose. Then they realize how stupid they are, and how smart I am. A mastermind criminal, a riddler, their intellectual superior. I leave those riddles to prove a point. And it makes the thrill of success all the more satisfying."

"You don't even care if we get the money or not, do you?"

"It'll be a nice reward for my smarts and plan, but knowing that everyone else was outsmarted by me will be reward enough for me."

"Yeah, well your method is going to get us caught."

"We'll see who's correct after I reach the final steps of my plan."

Bruce walks out of Wayne Tower and sees Alfred driving up with his limo.

"Bruce! Mr. Wayne!" A voice calls.

Bruce turns and sees a man in a trench coat rushing up to him. It's Thomas Elliot.

"Tommy. It's good to see you!" Bruce greets.

"Bruce. I'm sorry we didn't really get to talk much after the surgery. But how about we finally catch up now? If you're not busy, I mean if you have something to do, I have no problem waiting, another few years."

The limo stops in front of Bruce.

"Why don't you come along for the ride?" Bruce suggests.

"And then he tripped over the bag into the mud?" Tommy says through laughter in the limo.

Even Bruce smiles.

"Yeah, I remember that." He says.

"...so where are we going?" Tommy asks.

"Back to Wayne Manor."

"Being rich."

"Your family has fortune. How is being a surgeon working out?"

"It's what I love doing. A bit inspired from your father. He saved my mother's life. And I never really said thank you after all the years. Really."

"You should thank my father. How's your mother doing?"

"Well, about that..."

"Sir, we have a problem." Alfred says.

Bruce looks out the window and sees huge screens all over the buildings in the square. Bruce walks out the door and so does Tommy. Over the screens they see a broadcast with a shadow speaking through static. The shadow speaks.

"Riddle Me This: What is yours, but is used more by others? Answer: Your name. The police try to stop me, the Batman tries to stop me, but I am not afraid of them. And to prove it, I will tell you mine. So riddle me this: Puzzling, mysterious, difficult to understand. These are all words to describe me. What am I? Answer: An Enigma. E-Nigma. EDWARD NYGMA! THE RIDDLER! And the final steps of my plan is starting in one hour: You want to catch me, then, and you guessed it, riddle...me...this: I flow down the valley, and am kept in a safe. Both have great value and I'm in more than one place. Where am I? One hour from now, if you haven't solved it, and I don't expect you to, then I'll simply complete my plan like that."

He snaps.

"It's that easy." He says and the broadcast ends.

Bruce and Tommy look at each other.

Bruce marches into the Batcave.

"Did you see it?" He asks.

"Yeah, we saw it." Dick says at the computer. "And I can't solve the riddle. What the hell does it even mean?"

"I flow down a valley, and am kept in safe. Both have great value, and I'm in more than one place."

"More than one place, and BOTH have great value. He's talking about two different things. That's why flow down a valley and being kept in a safe don't make sense together, because they're two different things." Dick explains.

"So what is kept in a safe?"

"Uh..."

"Money. It has great value."

"So what goes down a valley? And is also valuable."

"Riddles change up the nouns, but it keeps the verbs the same. It's a clue. And this verb is 'flow.'"

"Water flows."

"So water goes down a valley."

"Maybe they're talking about a river. Or a stream. One thing that confuses me is that instead of what am I, it's 'where am I.' But it says that they're in two different places, yet the question only asks for one."

"A metaphor of some kind?"

"Wait, I think I got it."

"What is it?"

"A stream and a safe, they both have banks. Water and money, they both have values, they are both in different yet the same places." Dick explains.

"So the simple answer is that he's robbing a bank? Dick, check on all the banks around Gotham."

Dick turns to the computer and starts typing.

"No, they're all perfectly normal." Dick says.

"Has it been an hour?"

Dick looks at the clock.

"Just about, yeah."

"Then why hasn't he stricken?"

"I mean a simple bank, the way he built himself up, a bit underwhelming."

"But there is one more his size."

"Which one?"

Bruce goes up to Wayne Manor and looks out over the river. He sees an island with a huge tower built on it.

"That one. The biggest one in Gotham City. It also explains why he needed the boat." Bruce says. "Come on. Let's go."

The Riddler and his men walk into the huge tower and into the elevator.

"This is where they package all the money and gold. What fools they are to leave it unprotected." The Riddler says.

His thugs start shoving golden bars into their bags and then tossing them into a pile of bags. Some of the workers inside try running, but Riddler's men shoot them down. The factory and conveytor belts keep running.

"All this gold a reward for outsmarting the entire city. It could not be more perfect." He says to a thug.

"I didn't think you could do it, but you did." The thug replies.

The Riddler chuckles.

The Batboat docks at the island and Batman and Robin step out. The thugs on the bottom floor look around when the lights above them break from a Batarang. They hear a sound, like a bat's wings flapping, and a darker part of the shade around them glide through the air.

They shoot at it, and from above, the Riddler and his thugs can hear.

"What's that?" A thug asks.

"The Batman is here." The Riddler says. "Get the bags and get out of here!" The thugs try dragging the gold to another room where Robin is standing.

"Hey guys. How's your day going?" He asks before headbutting one.

He then beats up the rest of the thugs as the Riddler then starts running. When Robin is done, he starts chasing the Riddler. The Riddler then jumps onto the belt and lands on a couple of huge ingots of gold.

"Hey! You know what else is golden?" Robin yells.

He jumps to the belt with Riddler.

"What's so delicate you break it when you speak it's name?" Robin asks.

"Silence." Riddler answers.

"Exactly. Now shut up."

Robin brings out his grappling hook when Riddler then looks up and sees a large piece of machinery about to crush him. He rolls off the belt but then starts to fall all the way to the first floor. Batman jumps onto the belt and fires his grappling hook, catching Riddler by his leg.

But then Batman gets closer to the machine.

 **"Robin, shut off the belt!"** He yells and Robin throws his shuriken at the console, and the belt turns off.

Batman then detaches the line and the Riddler falls the rest of the way down, screaming.

"Batman, what the hell?!"

Batman drops down and meets Riddler at the bottom. He grabs him and headbutts him. He punches him across the face twice. He kicks him in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground. Batman punches him in the nose and blood stains his face. He grabs him by the collar and starts grunting as he shakes the Riddler around. He headbutts him, and continues tightening his grip.

Robin drops down and successfully pulls Batman away from the Riddler.

"Batman! What's wrong with you?!" He starts.

Batman rips off his mask back at the Batcave and so does Robin.

"What the hell was that back there?!" Dick yells.

"I was apprehending the Riddler!" Bruce replies.

"He was already apprehended but you brutally beat him! You can't just go around beating criminals to bloody pulps whenever you want!"

"I've been doing that for the past 7 years! Why is it a problem now?"

"Because this time you took it too far!"

...

"This is because of Venom, isn't it?" Dick starts.

"What?" Bruce asks.

"You took the last pill, didn't you?"

"Dick, shut up about the Venom already!"

"It's affecting your mind, Bruce! You've changed..." Dick says and leaves.

Bruce looks at the TV and sees the Riddler getting arrested on the news.

The Riddler is being escorted in handcuffs next to a thug towards a police boat. The thug leans over to the Riddler.

"I told you so." The thug says.

They both get dragged onto the boat.

Batman appears from the darkness of someone's apartment. The doctor's apartment.

 **"So can you make me the Venom?"** Batman asks.

"I already did. Here."

He tosses him another bottle of pills.

"And I can make more for you if you ask." The manufacturer states.

Dick rubs his forehead in the Batcave when he hears someone.

"Ah-ha!"

"What?" He says.

He looks up and sees Barbara at the computer.

"Dick, I've got something big." She says.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've followed the security cameras. I've found the location of the shadow. It's an old closed down bar. But it's getting rebuilt. If you're going after him, you better do it fast, because he's not going to stay there for long."

 **The Batman**

A convoy of police cars with a truck in the middle drives down the street. It's a prisoner transport for the Riddler. He sits there and looks at the SWAT officers. He then looks down when they hear a loud explosion coming from outside.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the officers asks.

"Good question. Answer: Nothing good." Riddler says.

They hear a lot of shooting from outside, along with a lot of yelling.

"Oh fuck..." Another officer says.

They both aim their guns to the back door of the truck as the shooting dies down.

"Get ready." They say.

"If whoever's doing this was able to take down that many cops without getting killed, then he's probably not stupid enough to simply walk through the back door, and even if he did, two officers aren't enough to stop him." Riddler comments.

"Would you shut up?"

An explosion then goes off. The back door is blown off by a grenade and smoke clouds the truck. Riddler coughs, and tries to look through the smoke, while lying on the floor of the truck. Blood trickles from his forehead. He looks and sees a figure walk into the back of the truck. The shadow.

One of the SWAT officers tries crawling away but the shadow shoots him dead with a pistol.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Riddler asks.

"Edward Nygma. I've heard of you." The shadow states.

Then he grabs Edward by the collar and drags him out of the truck and holds him up.

"And I don't like you very much. But as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help with a plan of mine, which includes a couple other...friends...I have question for you, a simple yes or no question, but one of those answers will leave you here, beaten and bleeding as you wait for more cops to show up and blame you for an escape attempt, giving you an even longer sentence then you already have." The shadow explains.

The Riddler gulps.

"So riddle me this: Will you help me?"

 **Next Time on the Batman: Web of Deception (2x8)**

 **Batman and Robin get further into the investigation of the shadow, and in the process meet old enemies, and discover that this investigation is more than just an assassination attempt.**

 **ZKDW'V EODFN DQG ZKLWH DQG UH(D)G DOO RYHU?**


	8. Web of Deception

**Season 2 Episode 8: Web of Deception**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Barbara is now helping with the team**

 **Selina left to help Holly find her past**

 **Batman is on Venom**

 **Batman and Robin think the shadow is the one who cut the bat rope**

 **The shadow has secretly offered Penguin and Scarecrow a chance to kill Batman**

 **Barbara found the location of the shadow**

* * *

Batman and Robin burst in through the door of the hideout and look around. It's completely empty. Batman turns to Robin and orders, **"You search around the house. I'll look for heat signatures."**

Robin goes off and Batman turns on the lens in his cowl. He looks around the entire house, but there's nothing there. Robin walks up to him.

"Anything?" He asks.

 **"No. The only thing hot are just a couple of heaters and pipes. He's deserted this place."**

"Or maybe he's gone and will be back soon. We should camp out here." Robin suggests.

 **"Good idea."**

Batman and Robin watch the house from above with their heat lens, but nothing shows up.

"We've been waiting for 2 hours, Bruce. I'm not entirely sure anyone will show up." Robin says.

"The footage says he was here. Where is he now?"

"He could've deserted this place. Who knows? But he hasn't been back in 2 and a half hours. What else would he be doing?"

Batman thinks.

"Barbara, the place is empty. There's no one here." He states.

"Dammit. I could've sworn it was that place." She says.

"It appears he doesn't have one set hiding place. He switches from place to place. He could be anywhere in this city by now."

Robin puts away his suit in the Batcave.

"So so far, we've got nothing except that someone tried to kill Batman by cutting his rope, and that there's a shadow stalking us. We don't have a lot." Dick says.

"No, we don't. We just have to wait." Barbara says.

"And what do we do in the mean time?" Dick asks.

"Take out some more bad guys. I hear more and more are getting our of jail."

"She's right. Jonathan Crane recently got out, and so did Cobblepot." Bruce says.

"Wasn't Cobblepot the guy who tried to murder you and burn down your house a few years back?" Dick asks.

"Yes. He claims he's just trying to live a normal life. I don't believe him." Bruce answers.

"So the Scarecrow and the Penguin are free?" Barbara states. "We'll just have to track them both down."

"No one has ever heard from them since they've been released."

"And what about Riddler? We took him in the other day and he's already free." Dick says.

"Damn." Barbara says.

"We have a lot on our plate." Dick states.

"I'm going to go pay Cobblepot a visit." Bruce announces.

Bruce puts on his mask and attaches his cape and gets ready to go.

 **The Batman**

Batman sneaks into Cobblepot's penthouse and looks around. Oswald's nowhere there. He places a tiny sensor on the wall along with a camera and leaves.

He sits in the Batcave on the computer.

"This is suspicious." Barbara comments.

"I know. It's been a week and no one has even entered the apartment. He's made no mentions of a vacation or business trip or anything. He just disappeared." Bruce says.

"We need to look into this."

The door to Oswald's apartment then opens. He steps in, grabs a bag from his room, and then walks out again.

"Now what did he grab there?" Bruce asks himself.

Dick walks in and looks at the video.

"Bruce, don't you think it's entirely possible that Oswald is actually innocent and is telling the truth when he says he's turning over a new leaf. You're stalking an innocent man."

"Why should I trust him?"

"He hates your family. Maybe it's vengeance talking here. Especially with Venom."

"I'm not letting him off the hook that easy. Barbara, can you track him just like you did with the shadow?"

"Sure."

She sits down at the Batcomputer and hacks into the security cameras and watches Oswald leave the building. He walks down the street and into a van that just drives up. The van drives down the street and stops at a traffic light.

"I've got this." She says.

Bruce walks away and over to the training area. Dick watches him.

"Hm."

Batman drives up with his Batmobile and steps out.

"Robin, wait by the roof. Cobblepot could be the clue to the operation. And this time we've got the drop on them." Batman says.

"Got it." Robin replies.

Batman turns on the voice changer and grapples up to the penthouse of the building. He crashes through the window. A man in a Penguin mask turns. And another man in the shadow turns as well.

 **"Scarecrow."** He states.

He looks at the man at the Penguin.

 **"Cobblepot?"**

"Screw this!" The Penguin announces and pulls out a pistol.

He fires it at Batman who dodges.

"Crane, get in there and get that damn card!" He yells.

Scarecrow runs into the other room and looks through the desks while Penguin keeps firing. Scarecrow looks through a pile of papers and finds a card that tells the address of the shadow.

Robin then bursts through the window and kicks Scarecrow to the ground. He finds the card and runs out into the other room. Batman jumps over the counter in the kitchen and punches Penguin to the ground. Robin walks up to Batman.

"I found the location of the shadow." Robin states.

Scarecrow then punches Robin and steals the card and laughs. Robin charges Scarecrow and pushes him up against the wall.

 **"Robin!"**

Scarecrow then sprays fear toxin into Robin's face. Robin yells and falls on his back. Penguin then hits Batman in his side with a crowbar. Batman grunts and falls to a knee. Penguin and Scarecrow run out of the penthouse with the card as Robin starts screaming in fear.

Batman crouches down next to him.

 **"Dick...Dick...dammit."**

Batman forces Robin into the Batcave where Alfred and Barbara are.

 **"Guys...I need your help!"** He yells.

They bring Robin to the medical bay and put him on the bed. Dick looks around and sees demonic faces looking over him. Scary, orange, lights coming from their eye sockets and mouths. They laugh at him. He looks down and sees one hand holding his. It's an old hand with claws at the end of their fingers. He looks up and sees a Bat-like demon standing over him, looking down at him, into his eyes. The demon growls.

Dick screams. Barbara grows worried and holds onto his hand tighter.

"I need a sample of his blood!" Alfred announces.

 **"Don't we already have the cure from when Scarecrow affected me?"** Batman asks.

"That was only one sample. Scarecrow was in custody for years. We never made any more."

 **"What?!"**

"Don't worry, Master Bruce. If we made the cure once, we can make it again, but I need a sample of his blood."

Alfred crouches down and picks up a box. He opens it up and brings out a blood collection kit.

"Dick, stay calm...Dick...Master Grayson, please!" Alfred starts. "Damn!"

Dick starts shaking on the bed screaming and biting the air.

Alfred puts down the box and walks over to the drawer next to the bed.

"Hold him down!" Alfred orders.

He opens up a drawer, but finds nothing. He opens up the next door and finds a bottle. He takes it out and grabs a syringe. He drains the bottle using the syringe and walks back over to Dick. He injects it into him, and Dick starts to calm down.

Dick remembers the fear he felt when he looked around his trashed house, the anticipation and anxiety of finding out the fate of his parents. The light headedness he felt when he saw their bodies. It felt like a dream, like it couldn't be real. He was almost in denial. In that moment, he felt true fear.

Then Dick falls asleep.

"Alright. Thank you, Master Bruce. That will keep him at bay for a few hours. Long enough to make the cure. I couldn't treat him like that. Rest assured. By tomorrow morning, he'll be himself again."

 **"Good. When we were there, Robin saw the location of the shadow. But with him like this, we have no idea. Plus the shadow changes hiding spots regularly. We'll be lucky to catch him by tomorrow morning."** Batman explains.

"And what of Mr. Cobblepot?" Alfred asks.

 **"He's working with Scarecrow. And if Robin knew the location of the shadow from just searching the apartment, that means they know his location too."**

"Okay. I'll let you get to it. I'll attend to Master Grayson."

Alfred walks over to Dick. He sees Barbara still holding Dick's hand, looking at him.

"Ms. Gordon, it is alright. He'll be fine. Trust me." He says.

Barbara lets go and takes a step back. Alfred gets the kit ready to take blood.

Later, Bruce starts punching dummies in the Batcave, angry. Robin is asleep and Barbara is watching him in a chair beside him. The Batcomputer is reversing the fear toxin to an antidote. As it's in the reversing process, and alarm goes off on the computer. There's a police report of a break in at the Cyrus Pinkney museum.

"Barbara, I need your help." Bruce says.

Bruce and Barbara walk over to the Batcomputer.

"Can you hack into the cameras of the museum?" Bruce asks.

"I'm on it." She says.

She pulls up security footage which shows a necklace being stolen from it's case. And the burglar is Selina.

"Selina? But why? What is she doing back in town? And why didn't she tell me?"

"You might want to go and find out." Barbara suggests.

As Bruce suits up, he takes one pill of Venom and leaves.

Catwoman jumps from roof to roof, avoiding police until she reaches the church. She jumps and lands on it's slope. She runs up it and climbs up using loose bricks and her claws. She reaches a gargoyle and perches atop of it. She tries jumping to the other gargoyle, only for her bag to be grabbed by the grappling hook of Batman, standing on the top.

 **"Selina!"** He yells.

"Oh no..."

Batman zips the bag up. Catwoman slips out of the straps and she falls. Her body hits the slope and she slides down and off the church roof. She grabs onto a branch and swings to land on her two feet on the ground. Batman lands down with a thud after her.

 **"What were you doing?"** He asks, aggressive.

"Bruce, now calm down. I can explain." Catwoman pleads, putting out her hands and backing up.

Batman marches towards her, grabbing her wrist along the way.

 **"I saw you steal that necklace from the museum. Don't lie to me. What were you doing there, Selina?!"** Batman yells.

"Ow. Bruce, you're hurting me!" She says.

Batman kicks her in the stomach to the ground.

 **"What's going on here?"**

"That necklace...I need it for Holly...it belonged to her mother."

 **"And so you stole it?"**

The police then show up and the lights blind Batman for a second. In that second, he sees Catwoman escaping up the church. She reaches the roof and steals the bag before running in the opposite direction of Batman. Batman grapples up to the roof and throws a tracker. It hits Selina's bag as she runs away.

Dick slowly opens his eyes the next morning and looks around. Barbara sees Dick awake and gets closer.

"Dick. Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Dick answers.

"You scared me." She says.

"YOU were scared?!"

She chuckles.

"Oh yeah..."

"Alfred came up with the cure, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. ... You know, I was really worried...that...you were going to go...like...crazy, or die or something." Barbara says awkwardly.

"Barbara, I'm fine. Trust me." Dick says, looking her in the eye.

"Good."

Batman walks into the Batcave.

"Selina Kyle. She's a criminal." Bruce says.

"Hey Bruce, look who's back." Barbara tells him.

Bruce looks over his shoulder and sees Dick sitting up.

"Dick...do you still remember the address of the shadow?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah...I remember." Dick answers.

"Good. We have to work fast. Barbara, I need you to activate a tracker for me. Me and Dick will be back."

"Um, it's still morning. Are you sure Batman comes out during the day? Kind of ruins the illusion." Barbara suggests.

"No. I won't go as Batman." Bruce tells her, getting an idea.

At the hideout, Bruce wears the vigilante costume he wore before even seeing the bat crash through his window, and he drops down onto the roof of the hideout. He breaks in and sees the shadow sitting there at a desk, with Riddler sitting on top of the desk and Penguin and Scarecrow standing in front of them. Penguin with his arms crossed, and Scarecrow looking at his toxic needles, attached to his fingers.

Bruce fires his Batclaw at Scarecrow and pulls him up. He ties him up from the ceiling upside down. Bruce drops down onto the floor.

 **"You're finished, Shadow!"**

Penguin grabs a shotgun and loads it. He fires it but Bruce dodges the fire. He jumps up into the air and then lands onto the ground, ducking under the fire and then gives Penguin an upper cut. He punches Penguin in the mask. Shadow kicks Bruce in his side and he backs up. Shadow starts throwing punches and kicking but Bruce starts blocking his attacks. The shadow goes to kick Bruce, but Bruce pushes his foot down to the ground with his own and steps on it. Bruce slaps his arm away and throws a punch.

Shadow grabs his fist and headbutts Bruce.

"Batman, I don't understand why you'd make such a change to your costume." Riddler says. "But rest assured. I'll find out the answer soon enough."

Shadow throws Bruce to the ground. Penguin gets up and grabs a gun. He shoots the Batclaw and rope attached to Scarecrow, and Scarecrow gets free. He gets up, hurt, and runs over to Penguin. Penguin starts running but bumps into Riddler along the way.

"Come on, let's get out of 'ere." He says.

All three of them escape the hideout as Shadow roundhouse kicks Bruce across the face, knocking him down and then grappling out of the hideout, escaping. Bruce gets back up again and looks around. They've all escaped. He returns to the Batcave, mad.

"What happened, Bruce?" Dick asks, sitting at the Batcomputer.

"They got away."

"They?"

"Penguin. The Shadow. Riddler. And Scarecrow. They're all working together. If I had to guess, the shadow is in charge. They're forming some kind of plan. Trying to kill me. I searched the base and found knives, and guns."

"And what's your final theory?"

"There's the shadow, who cut the bat-rope. He's trying to kill me, and he's got the help of Scarecrow, Penguin, and Riddler to do it. The questions are...who is the shadow...and why is he doing this?"

Barbara walks in.

"I've tracked Selina down. She's back in her old apartment." She states.

Catwoman climbs out of the top window of her apartment. She stands up on the roof as Batman appears out of the darkness behind her.

"Alright. I want the truth. What are you doing back in Gotham?" Batman asks.

"...I came to Gotham because that necklace belonged to Holly's mother."

"And so you stole it?"

"Yes. We're not done here. I'm leaving Gotham again tonight."

"You stole. You're a criminal. You were my friend, Selina...you broke the law...what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce. But I had a choice to make. A choice you MADE me decide. Holly or you, and I chose Holly. You knew that. This is something I have to do for my choice."

"Without telling me? And become a criminal again?"

"Bruce, I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You are no longer apart of our operation. Leave Gotham now, because the next time I see you, I'll see you as a criminal. And you're going down."

"Bruce please, don't be like this..."

"Go!"

"Bruce..."

She stares at him.

"Why should I trust you, again?"

Selina leans in and kisses him on his lips. After a few seconds, Selina leaves a few seconds and takes a step back, waiting for Bruce's repsonse.

"Go..." Batman tells her.

She frowns, and then turns around and runs. Batman stands there and watches her disappears into the night and stands there, thinking.

She's gone.

 **The Batman**

The Riddler sits on a chair with his feet up on the table as the shadow paces back and forth. Penguin sits on a crate and Scarecrow is designing plans out on paper.

"Well shadow? What now?" Penguin asks.

"All our weapons were at that hideout and now they've been confiscated by the police."

"And we have nothing left to kill Batman with. Tell us something we don't know." Riddler states.

"Shut up, Nygma. I don't need you for this yet I let you in anyways."

"If you didn't need me then why'd you even break me out in the first place?"

...

"I'm gonna shoot him."

Shadow turns around and goes for a gun.

"Calm down shadow. You have a plan?" Penguin asks.

"Yes. And that next step of this plan needs you."

"What? Why me?"

"Oh, don't worry, Cobblepot. You're going to like this one."

 **Next Time on the Batman: God Vs. Man (1x9)**

 **A serial killer has left Gotham and is headed for Metropolis to wreck chaos over there. Batman follows him, alone, but the serial killer isn't the only challenge he faces.**

 **LW'V FURVVRYHU WLPH, ELWFKHV!**


	9. God Vs Man

**Season 2 Episode 9: God Vs. Man**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Bruce has visited Metropolis before**

 **Batman has complicated relationships with the police**

 **I really want to write down more but that's really it.**

* * *

A bath is drawn and a man steps in and lies down. The water goes up to his chin and he closes his eyes. That's when he hears a loud bash coming from outside the bathroom. He opens his eyes and looks through the crack of the door. In comes a man in a trench coat with a gun and fires it. It hits the man in the head twice, killing him. The killer leaves as the water in the bathtub turns red.

Gordon and his team is looking at photos of the crime scene.

"This murder was done on Thanksgiving. Just like the murder done on Halloween, and the one done on Labor Day. There's a serial killer on the loose in this city and he only strikes on holidays, in case you haven't noticed. Luckily, one witness was able to identify him last week. He's Julian Day. With this lead, we've tracked him down to his apartment. That's why I've called you here, gentlemen. We're going to storm that place and brings this son of a bitch to justice. Am I clear?" Gordon explains.

The cops nod their heads.

"Then move out!" He orders.

A SWAT team runs into the apartment building in which Day lives in and break down the door. They look through the apartment but find no one.

"He's gone." One of the officers states.

They see his computer, but it's password protected.

"Dammit." Gordon says upon seeing this.

Batman walks in from the shadows and plugs a flashdrive into the computer.

 **"I've got this. Oracle..."**

Barbara, with an earpiece and in the Batcave, starts hacking into the computer and eventually unlocks it. Batman looks through the computer.

"Batman, I've already checked the entire computer. I've found nothing except for a recent purchase of plane tickets." She says.

 **"Plane tickets? To where?"**

"Metropolis. The flight it's for took off 30 minutes ago."

 **"Damn. He's already gone."**

 **The Batman**

Batman drives into the Batcave with his Batmobile.

"What now?" Barbara asks.

 **"Now...** I go to Metropolis." Batman says as he takes off his mask. "He's just going to start killing again there."

"But...Metropolis isn't Gotham."

"So? Batman doesn't just protect one city. If Julian Day is running, I'll chase him. I'm not just going to let him go because he moved."

"What about Dick? Should he come, too?"

"No. He still has to recover from the fear toxin. I'll go by myself in the morning. I'll be back in a few days."

"Gone so soon?"

"I'm not letting Julian Day get far. Holiday must be brought down. You can help Dick protect Gotham while I'm gone."

 **A/N: Yes, I know Julian Day is Calendar Man and Holiday is (Spolier Alert for the Long Halloween, great book, you should read it) Alberto Falcone. But since I'm not going to the Long Halloween storyline in this series and Calendar Man is a pretty stupid name, (At least Holiday doesn't sound too bad) I'm changing his name. It's not a big deal. Get over it.**

"On it. Good luck, Bruce."

Bruce nods and walks out of the Batcave.

The next day, in the afternoon, Bruce's private jet lands on the runway in Metropolis. He walks out and steps in a car. He puts his stuff in the back and starts driving into the city. He stops off and walks into his penthouse.

Later that day, Bruce opens up a laptop and contacts Barbara.

"Barbara, I need leads on Julian Day. Have you got anything?" Bruce asks.

"As a matter of fact, I found a huge house near the outskirts of Metropolis, and it's owned by Mr. Day."

"Thank you, Barbara. I'm heading out there now."

Bruce suits up in his Batsuit and reaches the roof of his penthouse. As he swings across the buildings towards the house, inside, Julian is loading his gun and then scratching off the serial number. Then Batman breaks through the window and sees Mr. Day. He throws a Batarang at him but Julian grabs his gun and jumps to the ground to dodge. He tries firing to hit Batman in the leg but he misses. He gets up and runs across the room. He grabs his trench coat and fires again. Batman uses his gauntlets on his forearms to block the bullets, as their bulletproof.

He protects himself with his forearm by putting it in front of him and charging at him. Julian then runs out of bullets and exits the house. He runs down the street as fast as he can as Batman breaks through the window. Batman throws a tracker and it attaches to his coat. Julian reaches the end of the street and runs over to a taxi and hops in. The taxi drives off and Batman misses it.

Batman stands atop a tall skyscraper in Metropolis, and then he checks where the tracker has gone. To his surprise, Julian is at the Metropolis Police Department, or MPD. Batman calls Oracle.

"Oracle, what's going on at the MPD building?" Batman asks.

"Hold on, give me a second. ... Nothing. It's clear."

"Was Julian Day arrested?"

"...nnno."

"Then why does his tracker lead to the MPD?"

"I have no idea."

Batman checks the tracer again.

"Now he's leaving."

"I should tell you that one of the officers in the MPD has been really suspicious. Some other officers say he has ties to Julian Day, though nothing's confirmed."

"There's a corrupt officer in the department. I'll take him down. Thanks, Oracle."

The corrupt officer, Jones, steps out of the MPD building and walks over to his car. He uses his keys to unlock it before a rope gets tied around his legs, and he zips up to the rooftop. He yells as he reaches the top and is hung upside down.

On the roof, he sees the Batman.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" He yells.

 **"Julian Day. I know you work with him."**

"WHAT?!"

 **"I tracked Julian Day here, to this building, and you have ties to him. I know it."**

"Who the hell even is Julian Day?"

 **"DON'T LIE TO ME!"**

"Ah God...Jesus CHRIST!"

 **"Shut up!"**

"I didn't work with him! I don't work with him!"

 **"I know the truth. You're wasting your time. Which you don't have much left of."**

"Please!"

Batman stares at him, before headbutting him, knocking him unconscious, and lets go of the line, and he zips back to the ground, stopping before he hits the concrete, and then getting let go.

Meanwhile, Julian Day drives down the street in his car. He looks out the window and sees Batman standing atop a building at the end of the street.

"Oh shit." He says.

Batman throws a Batarang and it breaks the front window. Julian swerves the car and takes a U-Turn down another street. Batman grapples to another building and goes after the car. He runs across the rooftops, jumping between the gaps. Batman eventually catches up with the car but takes out some smoke pellets and tosses them to the car.

The car drives straight out of the smoke cloud and steps on the brakes. Batman jumps from the roof towards the car. The car reverses down the street and takes a left, and drives away. Julian looks around and breathes a sigh of relief. Then he sees Batman gliding above his car.

He rolls down the window and points out his gun, firing at Batman. One bullet cuts through his cape and Batman grapples to a building down the street. Once he reaches the buildings, he hangs onto the grapple hook, and pulls out four Batarangs.

He then dive bombs down to the street and throws the four Batarangs in mid-air, and they all hit the tires. The car slows down as Batman swerves up at the last minute, and slams down onto the ground. Julian Day steps out and runs into a nearby hotel.

Julian reloads his gun and fires at Batman out the door, and then runs up the staircase. The residents of the building hear the gunshots. One man steps out of his apartment on the second floor and sees Holiday. Holiday knocks him down and beats him with a gun. He turns and sees Batman break into the building. Holiday then runs through the hallways. Batman chases after him.

Later, a SWAT truck rolls up to the hotel and hop out. They run into the hotel and run down the hallway. Holiday pokes out from behind a pillar and fires at them. Batman then rolls out a couple of smoke pellets that explode, and stun the SWAT officers. Batman then charges Holiday and grabs him. He break out of the window and fall from the floor. Batman dives bombs towards Holiday and grabs him. He then extends his cape to slow the fall before they land in the pool.

Julian climbs out and rips off his trench coat. Another SWAT team run out to the back. They throw tear gas towards the pool. Julian grabs a hat and covers his face and runs. The tear gas dissipates as Batman hops out of the water. The officers look at Batman.

"Freeze!" They yell.

 **"Julian Day is getting away. I am not your priority."**

"Is this that Bat thing from Gotham?" Another asks.

"He's a vigilante!"

"Arrest him!" They all shout.

Batman turns and sees Julian running down the street, escaping.

"Hands on your head!"

Batman grapples to the roof of the hotel and gets away. They fire but miss.

Julian looks up as he's running and sees Batman gliding towards him. Julian immediately stops running and runs over to a sewer grate. He slips into a sewer and runs down the tunnel. Batman drops down the hole as well. Batman throws a Batarang at Julian that hits his legs. He trips and falls into a pool of sewage water.

He swims back up to the top and swims over to a ladder. He climbs to the top of the ladder. Batman jumps across the gap towards the ladder, and holds onto the rungs. Holiday reaches the top and climbs into the tunnel. He runs down the tunnel as Batman reaches the top. He sees Julian running towards a split path at the end of the tunnel.

Then a huge gust of wind enters the tunnel, almost a sonic boom is heard as Batman is pushed back down the tunnel and over the edge. He grabs onto the ladder and climbs back up to the tunnel and peers over the edge of the tunnel.

There he sees a man, floating, and holding Holiday against a wall. The Superman. The SWAT team runs from the tunnels and surround Holiday.

"Thanks, Superman!" The SWAT officer says.

"No problem. I've got to go." Superman says.

He drops Holiday and he gets surrounded and put in handcuffs. Batman grapples across the gap to the other tunnel. He runs down there before he sees more SWAT officers hop down the ladder into the sewers.

"Hey! Batman's here! Don't move!" He shouts.

Batman turns and sees the other SWAT officers across the gap around Holiday. He's surrounded. Batman then goes over to the gap and grapples up the hole. He runs through more tunnels and runs into a room. He sees several tunnels leading in each direction. He hears running and yelling coming from a couple of the tunnels. He's not sure which.

"The vigilante! He's in here somewhere! We have to find him! Orders say shoot to kill!" They say.

Batman calls Alfred.

 **"Alfred, call in the Batwing to my location."** Batman orders.

Static is heard on the other end. Only sentence fragments.

 **"Alfred? Alfred?"**

Batman runs down a tunnel and around a corner. He sees a SWAT officer who points his gun at Batman. Batman jumps up and then ducks down to throw off his aim. He grabs the bottom of the gun and points it towards the ceiling. He pulls it out of his hands and elbows him in the side of his face. He drops the gun and runs down the tunnel.

He sees the police captain poke out from behind a corner. Batman grabs him by his collar and throws him down the tunnel. Batman hops on top of the officer. He punches him in the face over and over again until another SWAT officer runs up behind Batman and points his gun at him.

"Hey! Get off of him! Captain?" He starts.

Batman slowly stands up and turns his head to the officer.

 **"Listen rookie, if you ever want to see your family again, you'll drop your weapon, and RUN."**

The rookie listens and runs down the tunnel.

Batman turns a corner and climbs up the ladder to the street. He closes the sewer grate and looks around. No one is on this street. He sees a building and pulls out his grappling hook. He fires the hook, but it gets caught by Superman in mid air before it even reaches the building.

"You need to stop." Superman tells him.

 **"I don't need to do anything you tell me."** Batman says.

Superman tears the grappling hook from Batman's hands.

"I'm bringing you in. Whether it's forcefully or willingly, is up to you."

 **"Why should I be brought in? I'm here to bring in Julian Day. He was a serial killer that needed to be defeated. It didn't look like YOU were doing it. Someone had to."**

"You think you're doing the right thing, but what about those SWAT officers you attacked? What about Jones? Do they not count?"

 **"Jones was corrupt. Those officers attacked me first. I needed to get through them to do my job. I didn't kill anyone. They'll heal."**

"Yeah, well that job is called vigilantism. And it's a crime."

 **"It's the right thing to do. And I do what the law can't. What about that gang you recently fought? Metropolis 78? You could've defeated them, but you followed the laws rules, and it got innocent people killed."**

"You still broke the law. That makes you just as bad as Julian Day."

 **"No."** Batman firmly states. **"I'm not. There are lines even I won't cross. But vigilantism isn't one of them."**

Batman picks up his grappling hook and points it toward a nearby building.

 **"I'm heading back to Gotham. Worry about your own city."** Batman turns to Superman. **"Don't follow me."**

Batman turns to the building when Superman flies in front of it.

"I'm not just letting you leave. You come into my city and start beating on it's police. I told you I'm bringing you in. Tonight. Now I'll give you one last chance. Are you going to be brought in peacefully, or aggressively?"

Batman pretends to throw a punch from his left hand, but Superman grabs his wrist. Then Batman uses his right hand and places a sonic device on his head. The loud frequency stuns Superman, but Superman destroys the device and super speeds Batman up against the wall of a building. Batman reaches into his belt and pulls out a container of acid. He drops it on Superman's eyes.

Superman lets Batman go, stunned once again, and Batman places a bomb on his chest. Superman gets knocked back, and then gets up again a few seconds later. He then sees Batman fleeing down an alleyway. Batman grapples up to a roof and breaks through a skyline window into a museum. Superman then breaks through a wall.

"I've had enough." He states.

Batman throws several Batarangs at him but Superman claps and crushes the Batarangs. The clap knocks Batman back. The Batwing then flies overhead. Batman grapples up to it towards it. Superman fires the lasers from his eyes and burns the zipline. Batman starts falling but then he starts gliding down to a lower ledge on another building.

Batman replaces the cut hook with a spare hook on the grapple. He aims the grappling hook towards a building but Superman flies in front of the hook, blocking his aim. Batman then quickly aims behind him and fires it at another building in the opposite direction of Superman.

 **"Fool me once."**

He zips up the street and then starts gliding. Superman then grabs Batman in mid air and they land on the ground, but Superman lands first to make sure Batman doesn't die. They both get up from the crash, and turns to Batman. Batman is hurt, and then, as a last resort, throws a punch towards Superman. Superman speeds behind Batman. Batman turns and sees him there.

Batman throws a punch again but Superman once again speeds away. Batman starts throwing punches but Superman dodges each punch with super speed. Superman stops dodging and Batman actually hits Superman. Superman rolls with the punch, and all of Batman's fingers in his left hand breaks. Batman yells and grabs his left hand.

Superman then slams an open palm into Batman's chest, and Batman slides across the ground. Three ribs break. Superman walks up to Batman.

"You're lucky I rolled with that punch. You could've crippled yourself." Superman says. "Look, I'm sorry. Let's get you some help back at the MPD."

Four SWAT officers run up and surround Batman.

"Thanks. Wanted this jerk for a while." The officer says.

"Alright. He needs medical attention though. Be careful, he's a tricky one. I've got to go. Someone's in trouble." Superman states and flies away.

Batman slowly stands up, one hand tucked beneath his cape, and hunched over from his ribs.

"I didn't even think this guy existed." One officer says.

"Alright. Let's put him in cuffs."

Then Batman drops a smoke bomb down, and the officers take a step back. Batman stands up straight and takes a breath as the SWAT officers move in. Batman pulls out the grappling hook with his right hand and fires it at their guns, and pulls it out of their hands. Without their guns, they all charge into the cloud of smoke.

Batman kicks on officer in the gut and knees him in the forehead. He punches another officer with his good hand and roundhouses another. He dodges two punches from the last officer but his ribs hurt while doing so. He dodges another punch and gives the officer a headbutt. He elbows the officer he punched when the first officer tackles him from behind.

Batman falls on his back, crushing him between him and the ground. Batman struggles to get up when one officer kicks him in the head. Batman uses his good hand to grab his foot and trip him. Batman stands up when his good hand gets grabbed by an officer.

The 3 officers all charge Batman. Batman kicks one in front of him in the groin, and then kicks him in the forehead. He elbows another one in the face and then kicks the first officer down. The other officer throws a punch, but Batman moves his head back to dodge. He blocks another punch using his forearm, and knees him in the stomach. An officer runs up from behind and throws a punch. Batman ducks his head, and when the officer goes back to elbow Batman, Batman blocks the strike with his arm, swipes his hand away, and headbutts the officer away. All while his hand being held by the other officer. He turns, and with all his strength, punches the last officer in the face with his broken hand. He yells in pain, but the officer lets him go.

Batman grabs an officer with his good hand and tosses him to the ground. He kicks another one in the chest, then the groin, and when he keels over, kicks him to the ground from the side. One officer sneaks up behind Batman and kicks Batman in his broken ribs. Batman falls to a knee, but pushes the SWAT officer back. He gets up, and with his good hand, punches him across the face. The officer rolls with the punch until he spins around and is facing away from Batman, and then falls to the ground, face first.

The last SWAT officer comes charging at him with a gun, but Batman throws a few Batarangs, two knocking the gun from his hand, and the last hitting him in the face, knocking him out.

Batman looks around at the unconscious bodies around him, before stumbling down the street, and into the night, injured.

 **The Batman**

 **To Be Continued on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Under New Management (2x10)**

 **Batman, Robin and Barbara all team up with the GCPD to track down the shadow and his team, but the shadow enacts the next step of his plan.**

 **URXQG RQH**


	10. Under New Management

**Season 2 Episode 10: Under New Management**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **The shadow has talked to the Penguin about the next step of his plan**

 **Oswald Cobblepot has attacked Bruce Wayne before**

 **Barbara Gordon now works for Batman**

 **Tommy Elliot and Bruce Wayne are trying to reconnect**

 **During the day recently, Bruce instead wore his spare vigilante suit from before he became Batman**

 **And yes, Batman is STILL taking Venom**

* * *

Gordon finishes his dinner and stands up from the table.

"Thanks for dinner, Barbara." Gordon thanks and quickly kisses his wife on the lips.

Gordon's daughter, Barbara gets a text on her phone.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." She states.

"Where do you have to run to every time?" Gordon asks.

"Nowhere. It's just some personal business."

"Okay...stay safe. Oh God, it's not a boy, is it?"

"Dad, would you calm down?"

"Alright. Sorry."

"I've got to go."

Barbara gets up and heads for the front door.

"Thanks for dinner, mom."

She leaves.

"She never answered my question about whether it was a boy or not." Gordon comments.

Barbara walks into the Batcave and sees Bruce standing at his Batcomputer.

"I'm guessing the shadow is still missing." Barbara guesses.

"Yes. We've got to find him before he finds us. You've got to help Dick find him. In a couple days I've got to go back to Wayne Enterprises. They've made a new board decision that I need to know about."

"I help Dick...I have an idea. How about...I become a vigilante alongside you guys?"

"Like a third vigilante..."

"Of course I'll need training, and time. But...when I'm ready...why not? We're up against quite a tough threat."

"I'll think about it."

...

"I've got to go." Bruce states and goes for his Batsuit.

Batman appears in a dimly lit apartment and sees the Venom manufacturer.

"I was waiting for you, Mr...here." The manufacturer says and hands him some Venom pills.

Batman nods, and retreats back into the shadows. Lightning strikes, lighting up the corner, and he's gone.

"Hmph."

 **The Batman**

Gordon's police car drives up to a store being robbed and he steps out. He turns to his new partner.

"Essen, come on!" He orders.

Another cop steps out and they both run into the store with their guns out.

"Stay here!" Gordon orders.

Essen stays in place as Gordon tackles a thug and knocks him out and cuffs him. Another thug bursts out from behind a corner. He fires but misses as Gordon takes cover. Gordon tries shooting a couple times before running up to the thug and knocking him to the ground.

Gordon cuffs him to as he hears a gun being reloaded from behind him. He turns around and sees the last thug pointing a shotgun at Gordon. Then he gets shot through the leg and falls. Gordon looks past him and sees Essen, pointing her smoking gun at the thug.

Back at the GCPD, Gordon and Sarah have gotten into an arguement.

"I told you to stay and wait at the entrance of the store!" Gordon states.

"Yeah, I know you did." Sarah answers.

"So why didn't you listen?"

"Because you needed my help! You were about to be killed! And you would've been if I didn't move!"

"Yes, but it was against my orders!"

"I disobeyed them because the truth is you don't communicate well with your partners! You don't trust me! And because of that, you're going to get killed one day!"

"...I'm done with this crap." Gordon says and leaves.

"Yeah, great talking with you, Gordon!"

Meanwhile, in the GCPD, a Mutant is being escorted down the hall, before falling to his knees.

"Get up!" The cop says.

The Mutant then jumps up, headbutting the cop in the face, stunning him. The Mutant then uses his handcuffs to choke the cop to death. He steals his gun and shoots two cops running towards him from down the hall. He steals the keys from the dead cop and gets out of his handcuffs while also taking the keys to unlock the cells and runs to the holding cells.

He sees the leader locked in a cell and goes to free him. He does so.

"All hail the king."

The Mutant Leader steps out of his cell and smiles.

"Free the rest." The King orders.

Alfred hears a knock on the door at Wayne Manor and goes to answer. He opens the door and there he sees Tommy Elliot.

"Tommy! It's good to see you here again!" Alfred greets.

"Good to see you too, Alf. I don't suppose Bruce is out again, is he?" Tommy asks.

"Um, unfortunately he is. But please, he will be back very soon. My apologies... Dr. Elliot. Come in, come in."

Alfred welcomes Tommy into Wayne Manor as he heads towards the dining room.

"You've really been keeping the place in great condition. Where is everyone? I mean, everyone else. Like I heard Bruce adopted a ward named Richard." Tommy says.

"Yes...he is out buying decorations to make sure Wayne Manor looks good for the festive season." Alfred explains.

"Okay. Where should I wait for Bruce?"

"Please, the living room will be fine."

"Alright. Thanks, Alf."

Tommy walks to the living room.

"Tommy..." Alfred whispers.

Years and years ago, Alfred remembers walking through the halls of Wayne Manor, only to hear laughing from downstairs. At the bottom of the main staircase, Bruce and Tommy would play chess. Or more accurately, Tommy was trying to teach Bruce how to play chess.

The two boys were lying down on the ground, looking at each other, and were separated by the chess board.

"Checkmate." Tommy said.

"I don't get it." Bruce said.

"Here's a tip about Chess, Bruce." Tommy started. "You always need to think ahead. Try to predict your opponent's move. No offence Bruce, but you're pretty predictable. And because you're predictable, I was able to beat you."

"I am not predictable!"

"I was able to beat you though. Hey, maybe we can play again, but this time, try to do something I won't expect. Gives me a challenge that way."

"Hey!"

Tommy chuckled. Bruce laughed with him and they reset the pieces. Master and Mrs. Wayne watched them from the top of the staircase without them noticing.

"Isn't it great how they don't fight or anything?" Mrs. Wayne asked her husband.

"It's better than great." Master Wayne said.

"But the friends that are this playful, and the ones you never fight with, those are friends for life."

Master Wayne smiled.

"Tommy's a good kid." He said.

Alfred overheard all four of them talking.

Batman drives in his Batmobile towards the GCPD and ejects out. He crashes through one of the windows and heads downstairs. He bursts into the holding cells and sees a huge prison riot. Most of them are Mutants. Batman drops down in the middle of them and gets into a fight During the fight, he gets injured, sometimes stabbed.

Batman brutally beats each Mutant. The King then walks into the room.

"BATMAN! You're back to get your damn ass kicked!" He announces.

Batman growls and charges. The King punches but Batman blocks it with his forearms. Batman grabs King's fist and headbutts him. He grabs his other fist and they struggle. Batman swipes his arm away and upper cuts him. He then punches King repeatedly in the face.

 **A/N: Yes, I'm just going to keep calling him King. It's better than simply just "Mutant Leader."**

Batman swipes his arm across King's face, breaking his nose. King wipes away the blood with the back of his hand and Batman punches him across the face. King elbows Batman in the chest, knocking him back. Batman throws another punch, blocked by King and he pushes him back.

Two Mutants are watching from the side.

"Batman dusted." One says.

"Leader don't Shiv, Rob, you'll see." The other one replies.

King starts throwing punches but Batman blocks them all with his forearms. He dodges out of the way as King turns and throws a couple more punches, but misses. Batman's muscles tighten because of the Venom and punches King across the face. He punches him in his broken nose again, hard. King starts throwing more punches but Batman elbows him.

Batman punches him again and then kicks King to the ground. A couple more Mutants all pounce on Batman, some stab him, but Batman takes all of them, breaking bones and winning the fight, stopping the riot. He felt a huge rush using Venom during this fight.

It begins at the base of his spine. It rises through his chest and lungs, and then he can no longer contain it: The laugh that sounds strangely like a shriek. Batman drives into the Batcave and steps out. Alfred starts treating his wounds as the Venom wears off.

"All those drugs and you still got injuries for me to patch up." Alfred comments.

...

"Okay. That's most of them sewn up. You should be good to go." Alfred states.

"To train." Bruce says.

"To talk to Thomas Elliot."

"What?"

"I invited him in to talk to you, and he's been waiting for your return for nearly an hour now. I suggest that maybe you could reconnect with your old friend. Just an idea, but I would really hate having him wait here for an hour, and then telling him to go back home."

Alfred walks away and Bruce thinks.

He thinks back to when his father and mother were setting up a dinner dance that night.

Bruce walks down the stairs and into the ballroom where all the tables were set up with forks and knives and plates and napkins and small candles. His father and mother had him dress up in fancy clothing for that night.

"Hon, Thomas! There's a stain on your shirt. Here come with me, I'll clean it out before the guests arrive." Mom said.

"I will, just let me see if everything's in order first." Dad stated.

He always liked making sure everything was correct before he let a ball or dance start. There could've been something wrong. He was always a bit paranoid like that.

"Alright. Everything IS in order. Let's go get this shirt cleaned." Dad had said and they both walked past Bruce.

Bruce looked over the tables. Everything looked fancy like it always does. He also heard his parents talking as they walked upstairs.

"Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Elliot will come?" Mom asked.

"No, I think I heard that they canceled." Dad replied.

Bruce was disappointed at that news. Tommy wouldn't be coming. Bruce walked upstairs, passing Alfred who walked back downstairs. Bruce walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He remembered being bored waiting for the guests to show up. Alfred walks back up from the ballroom when he heard a knock on the door.

Bruce turned off the TV and walked out from the living room. Father had said to look _professional_ when guests arrived, even though he wasn't 100% sure what that word even meant. Alfred opened up the door, but instead of seeing a guest, he saw Tommy standing out in the rain.

"Alf..." He started.

"Tommy? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Bruce asked.

"There was an accident. Something happened."

Bruce walks out of the library and down the stairs to see Tommy.

"Tommy!" He says.

They both hug.

"Sorry, I took so long. There's been a lot of complicated business at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce says.

"Oh, I can imagine." Tommy replies.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh, well it's a Saturday night and I had no other plans so I thought I would drop by. Didn't expect to be waiting an hour though."

"Hey, Wayne Enterprises man!"

"How many times have you used that excuse on anyone who asks 'what took you so long?'"

They both laugh.

"So how's you and the company?" Tommy asks.

"Well, Bob and Regina Zellerbach have called me back to Wayne Tower. They said they want to talk about a new decision they're making that they need me to know about."

"Ah, what could really be that important?"

"We're dismissing you as CEO."

"What?" Bruce asks, inside his office in Wayne Tower.

"We had an emergency board meeting, and we decided, that maybe it would be best if..." Regina states.

"Why the hell wasn't I invited?"

"You were the topic of discussion. I'm sorry Bruce, but you barely come to any meetings, and the ones you do, you're always late, you barely control this company at all...perhaps it would be best, if we...took this responsibility off your hands."

"But...you can't just do this..."

"I'm afraid the board already voted on this. It's official. ... I know. I'm not the biggest fan of it, either. But maybe...some good can come from this."

"So I'm losing my company. Great. ... Who's the new CEO?"

"Actually, he should be here any minute."

The doors to the office open and the new CEO walks in.

"Oswald Cobblepot." Regina states.

Oswald walks up to the pair.

"Good morning, Bruce! Nice to see you, Regina!" He greets.

"Are you serious? Oswald Cobblepot?"

Regina stays silent.

"It's not so bad, Bruce. I'll make sure I run this company as good as you would. Probably even better." Oswald says.

Bruce clenches his fists.

"Didn't you try to kill me?" Bruce asks.

"Still holding a grudge? Yes, I am sorry for that, Bruce. But I've gone to prison. I've changed. I realized the error of my ways. I did that because I, myself, held a grudge. Once you learn to let it go, life really becomes better." Oswald explains.

"Well, I've got to get going. Don't stay for too long, Bruce." Regina says and heads for the door.

Oswald leans towards Bruce.

"Just think about it, soon enough, it's going to be Cobblepot Enterprises, Cobblepot Tower, everyone will know and remember and love the Cobblepot family, and then there will be no one left to even remember your family. Cobblepot will become the face of Gotham, and Wayne will be cast down and forgotten." Oswald taunts.

Bruce grows angry and punches Oswald across the face.

"Bruce!" Regina calls out.

"What the hell's the matter with ya?" Oswald asks.

Bruce punches him again, to the ground.

"BRUCE!" Regina yells.

Security runs in and grabs Bruce. He gets dragged out of the office as Regina attends to Cobblepot.

Later that night, Bruce is typing on the Batcomputer as Lucius walks in.

"Bruce, I heard what happened at Wayne Enterprises. What are you going to do now?" Lucius asks.

"Cobblepot is the Penguin, and he's working with the Shadow, Riddler, and the Scarecrow. They're all planning something big. And whatever it is, it requires my company. Penguin most likely suggested it: He's not the biggest fan of the Waynes." Bruce explains.

"And what about me, Mr. Wayne?"

"I need you to stay in Wayne Enterprises for me. No one knows you work for me, you can be my mole. I need to know everything that Cobblepot will be working on. With a man on the inside, I can keep up with him, and be able to stop him if he tries anything."

"Good idea. What will you do now?"

"I'm going to find this Shadow."

Bruce walks over to his suit chamber, but instead dresses up in his old vigilante costume. He puts on the Kevlar with the belts and straps, and puts on a ski mask. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop in his vigilante suit.

Back at the GCPD, Gordon runs up to a group of officers.

"We've got a riot, Downtown Miagani!" Gordon announces.

He hops into a police car with Sarah sitting by his side.

"You have to trust me, Gordon." She says.

"Not now, Essen." He answers.

"Yes, now. If we don't handle this now, then we won't handle it later."

"Fine. What?"

"You're the commissioner. You've commanded every partner you had, and they listened. I'm not just going to go down that easy. You need to trust me. That's the entire point of having a partner!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You're not even listening, are you?"

Sarah looks out the window of the car.

The police car stops and Gordon runs out with a gun. Sarah follows closely behind him. He fires some warning shots to the ground. Gordon, Sarah, and the rest of the cops surround the riot and apprehend the thugs. Gordon tackles a couple and puts them in cuffs. Sarah knocks a few down and does the same.

One of the thugs starts running from the gang.

"After him!" Gordon shouts.

Gordon and Sarah both chase him as the thug runs across the street. A taxi stops in as he runs and Gordon slides across the hood to get across. The thug runs down an alley and Gordon and Sarah are close behind.

"Stay there!" Gordon orders.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Just do it!"

"Gordon!"

"Do it, or it's your job!"

Sarah stays put at the end of the alley as Gordon chases the thug. The thug sees a fence at the other end of the alley and jumps up to a fire escape. Gordon climbs up and runs up the stairs after him. The thug reaches the roof and runs towards the edge. Gordon reaches the roof and fires his gun as a warning shot.

"Hands on your head!"

The thug thinks for a few seconds before running to the door leading down to the apartment building. It's locked. Gordon pulls the trigger on his gun, but he's out of bullets.

"Shit." He curses.

The thug turns and then runs past Gordon. He jumps across the rooftops and makes it to the one next door. Gordon follows and jumps as well. He grabs onto the ledge and slowly pulls himself up. As Gordon comes to stand, he gets punched in the face and falls. Gordon looks up at the thug who start strangling Gordon.

Gordon pulls out his taser and stuns the thug. Gordon then throws the thug off the roof and he lands on the fire escape, and falls down the stairs to the next level. The thug gets up as Gordon sits up, massaging his throat. He gets up and then jumps down to the fire escape. The thug makes it back down to the alleyway. He runs towards the fence but then runs the other way to the open end.

As he reaches the end of the alleyway, he gets punched in the face by Sarah. Gordon drops down into the alley and walks towards Sarah and the unconscious thug.

"Was that your plan all along?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, just needed him to circle back down here, and you block him off."

Sarah half smiles.

Bruce returns to the Batcave, blood staining his suit.

"Master Bruce, what happened?" Alfred asks in worry.

"It's not my blood." Bruce states.

"That doesn't matter. This is going too far, Bruce. The Venom...it's hurting you. You must stop."

"Venom gets results, Alfred. You won't convince me to stop."

"But just for a second, look at what it's doing to you!"

"When I didn't take it, people died. A lot of people died, under my protection. Now I'm saving even more. No one's dying under my protection ever again. With this, I will never fail."

"If you thought failure was never going to come with this job, then you were never ready to become Batman."

Bruce walks past Alfred and takes off his mask. He takes one pill, and goes upstairs.

Later, Bruce goes to Tommy's mansion.

"Nice manor. Almost as good as mine." Bruce comments.

"Y'know, sometimes I hate you, Bruce." Tommy replies.

Bruce chuckles.

"So where's your mother?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but I never got the chance. I was dating this girl for a few years, we broke up recently, but when I told her, she got up to hug me. Unfortunately she tripped and hit off the desk on the way down. She crushed her windpipe." Tommy explains.

"Tommy...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. At least I got the mansion..." Tommy tries to chuckle.

Bruce and him both look down.

Tommy remembers being in the hospital waiting room. Gotham General. He was waiting with Bruce for the doc to finish the operation with his parents.

"So what happened?" Bruce asked.

"It was kind of dark, and rainy. I think the car slipped or the brake broke or something." Tommy explained.

"Well people have said that my dad is a pretty good doctor. They'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Stick a needle in my eye."

Tommy looked down. The doc walked out of the room, looking sorrowful.

"Tommy, I have to tell you something." The doc said.

He kneeled down to Tommy's level.

"I have some good news and some bad news." He began. "The good news is that we were able to save your mom. She's alive, and she's going to be okay. The bad news is that, well...your father was really badly hurt, and..."

Tommy turned to Bruce.

"LIAR! You swore!" Tommy shouted.

Bruce felt even worse and took a few steps back. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel. From that moment on, Tommy lived with his mother.

Later that night, Bruce walks back into the Batcave to find Barbara putting up a small Christmas tree that fits in a pot on the desk.

"Ta-da!" She exclaims.

"Barbara, I've made a decision." Bruce states.

"About what?"

"I've made the decision, that, you're right. We do need the extra help out there to find the shadow. We need you out there with us."

Barbara smiles.

"Let's get you some training."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Blizzard (2x11)**

 **A blizzard reaches Gotham City and coats everyone in snow. As Barbara starts training and learning to become a vigilante, an old foe returns to Gotham. So Bruce, Dick, and Barbara all try to reconcile with the villain, but it may be too late.**

 **EDOOC QDVWB!**


	11. Blizzard

**Season 2 Episode 11: Blizzard**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Bruce has changed to his old vigilante suit**

 **He's training Barbara to become a new vigilante**

 **Still taking Venom**

 **Mr. Freeze was arrested**

 **He has to save his wife who's frozen**

* * *

Barbara and Bruce are in the training area of the cave, training by sparring. Y'know, with the sticks? Like on Arrow. Barbara is actually able to surprise Bruce a little but Bruce is the won who wins.

"You show promise. But you still need a lot of training." Bruce says.

"Which I'm willing to take." Barbara comments.

"And you will. But for now, you wait."

"Bruce, you know I won't be able to wait."

Dick walks into the Batcave, taking off his cape and Robin mask.

"I'll spar with you." He says.

"Thanks, Dick." Barbara says and walks over to the sticks.

Dick quickly follows her. Meanwhile, at Gotham National Bank, the front doors are crashed open by a car. A man in a mechanical suit stomps out. He aims his gun and fires it at the booth in which the bank teller stands, turning the glass to ice.

Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze walks over to the glass and punches it. He gets into the back of the bank and stomps towards the vault.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but I need the money inside that vault." Freeze states.

One of the bank tellers hastily opens up the vault for Freeze. Freeze walks inside.

"Thank you."

He takes the money inside and puts it into the van.

"Thank you all for your time." He states.

The van drives away from the bank just as police arrive.

 **The Batman**

Robin starts investigating the crime scene at the bank. He sees the ice by the back of the bank.

"Ice?" Robin asks.

Robin then contacts Bruce back at the Batcave.

"Bruce, I'm seeing ice in the bank." Robin states.

"Ice? Do you think Mr. Freeze is back?" Bruce asks.

"Must've escaped or something. Plus some of the witness reports say they saw a tall man in a mechanical suit. Sounds like Freeze to me."

"What did he do?"

"They say he peacefully, sort of, took the money and left."

"Peacefully?"

"Well, yeah he broke in and shot the glass, but other than that, he didn't hurt anyone. They say he didn't want to hurt anyone."

"...alright, head back to the cave. We'll find him."

Gordon walks up to Robin.

"Hey, where's the other guy?" Gordon asks.

"He's off doing his own business. He'll be back soon." Robin says and walks off.

Dick walks into the Batcave and meets Bruce and Barbara.

"So how do we find Freeze?" Dick asks.

"His tech is made by GothCorp. Plus, he'll be at the coldest point in Gotham City. We can locate him using the Waynetech satellite." Burce says and walks over to the computer.

"If you remember correctly, Master Bruce, Wayne Enterprises owns Waynetech satellites. Which means you lost access to them as soon as you were kicked out of your own company." Alfred states.

"And that's why I have Lucius."

Bruce calls Lucius.

"Lucius, I need your help. I need to track down Mr. Freeze, he broke out. I need you to use the satellites to find the coldest point in Gotham City." Bruce explains.

"I'll try, Mr. Wayne. But I'm simply the man who makes the technology. Don't have access to the satellites."

"Please, Lucius. You're the only one who can help."

"Like I said, I'll try."

Oswald leaves his office in Wayne Tower and walks down the hall towards the bathroom. Lucius then sneaks into his office and walks up to the computer. He starts typing and eventually gets access to the satellites. He starts typing in the command to search for cold signatures.

Meanwhile, Oswald starts washing his hands and pulls out a paper towel to dry them. Lucius is still working on the computer. He selects Gotham City and starts the search. Oswald steps out of the bathroom and starts marching down the hall back towards his office.

Lucius finds cold signatures. He pulls out a pen and marks their location, before closing the application. Then Oswald walks into the office and sees Lucius by the desk.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"...sorry, Mr. Cobblepot, I had some papers I would like you to see, my latest design of some new tech Wayne Enterprises is developing. I'm pretty proud of it, and I'm sure you'll like it too. I looked around the office, but you weren't here." Lucius lies.

"Well, didn't I tell you to knock first?" Oswald scolds and moves behind the desk.

Lucius leaves the office and goes back into the hallway.

"Lucius?" Bruce asks.

"I've got some specific cold signatures, usually associated with cryogenic technology developed at Gothcorp."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Well, it's moving. I think I've got his final destination now, if you're ready."

Bruce turns to his team and nods. Bruce dresses up in his old vigilante suit and Dick dresses up as Robin.

"What about me?" Barbara asks.

"Stay here. You're not ready to be out on the field yet." Bruce orders.

"Understood."

Mr. Freeze marches throughout the halls of the labs trying to save Nora. He breaks into the room where she's kept and takes the capsule.

"I'll be taking her!" He declares.

As he wheels her into the back of his truck, the vigilante and Robin drop down.

"Get away from her!" Freeze shouts.

"Victor, you've robbed a bank, broken into these labs, just look at what you're doing." Bruce says.

"But I am this close to discovering a cure! Just a little more research and I can save her, myself! I am not hurting anyone, leave me and her be."

"We can't let you do that, Freeze!" Robin shouts.

Robin fires his grappling hook which wraps around Freeze's arm. Freeze pulls out his freeze gun and fires, turning the wire to ice, but it moves past the wire, onto the gun, freezing Robin's arm, down his side, and catching onto his belt.

Robin yells.

Freeze looks at what he's done with horror.

"ROBIN!" Bruce shouts and turns to Dick.

Freeze waits, before taking a couple of slow steps back, and then deciding that Nora is more important. He runs inside the truck and starts to drive off.

"Go! Go, get him!" Robin says, and Bruce runs off and grabs onto the truck. He throws a shuriken at Robin which he catches with his free hands and uses it to dig himself out of the ice.

The truck speeds down the road with Bruce hanging onto the back. He climbs to the top of the truck as Freeze makes a turn and speeds towards a tunnel. Bruce sees this and then hangs off the side of the truck to avoid being knocked off. He shimmies across the side to get to the driver's seat.

Freeze drives out of the tunnel as Bruce climbs onto the hood and throws and some spikes to blows the tires. Freeze steps on the brakes and Bruce is thrown off of the truck. Freeze starts reversing as Bruce gets up and starts running towards him.

Freeze however fires his ice gun, freezing the road, which makes Bruce slip to his knees and Freeze drives down the tunnel and takes another turn to escape.

Bruce and Dick walks back into the Batcave to greet Barbara with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might be a bit bitter about losing Freeze, so I made some hot chocolate for the both of you. Plus there's a blizzard hitting Gotham in a few days."

"Yes! We're getting a White Christmas this year." Dick says, taking a cup. "Wait, do you think Freeze is doing that? And if not CAN he do that?"

"No. No one can control the weather, especially not with a gun." Bruce says, ignoring the cup and going to take off his costume.

"Barbara, I need to talk to you about your training." Bruce states.

"Sure."

"Ooh! I got an idea. I'll be upstairs." Dick takes another sip of his cocoa and jogs towards the stairs.

Barbara walks over to Bruce.

"What's up?" Barbara asks.

"You're getting really good at your training." Bruce says.

"Thanks."

"I'm close to letting you on the field. But while you have physical training, you need to think about hte mental."

"Mental?"

"Yes. It's just as important. Being out on the field isn't easy. There's a lot out there. It's not as easy as being in the cave and hacking into a device."

"Easy?"

"My point is, there's a lot of messed up stuff out there. You're going to encounter a lot of death, a lot of madmen and women. You'll encounter people who you may not want to bring in, but have to. You may encounter people who you may want to kill, but can't. You need to mentally prepare yourself for what's out there."

"I know, Bruce."

"Here are the ground rules: We never kill. Ever. Not even the criminals we'll face out there. No matter how bad you want to, you'll never kill them. You won't even let them die. If you can save them, you will. Saving people, even the monsters, is always the first priority. You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah. Did you mentally prepare Dick the same way?"

"No. I think he's still creeped out by Two-Face to this day."

Barbara gives him a half smile. They then hear loud music playing from upstairs. The song, Jingle Bell Rock.

They walk out of the wine cellar entrance and see Dick setting up lights around Wayne Manor, listening to the music from a speaker. He even has a Santa hat on.

"We're having a Christmas dance." Dick states.

"No we're not." Bruce states.

"Yes, we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not.

"Yes we are."

"We had a dance a couple weeks ago."

"Don't care. Christmas."

"I vote for a dance." Barbara says.

"Thank you Barbara!" Dick shouts.

"Barbara...don't encourage him." Bruce warns.

"I'll set up the decorations, and the music and everything. You saying the Batman's scared of socializing?"

Bruce scowls.

"Ooh! We need to buy a tree!" Dick says.

He reaches into his utility belt which he's still wearing and pulls out his grappling hook and zips off the ladder he's standing on.

Barbara chuckles, then turns to Bruce.

"You had to encourage him, didn't you?"

Barbara then walks back into her apartment and into the living room. Gordon walks into the living room after her.

"I know I asked this before, but where are you going all the time?" Gordon asks.

"It's not all the time. Seriously." Barbara says.

"I know, I know. You don't wanna tell me. But...nothing. I guess, I-"

"-am overprotective?" Barbara interrupts.

"I won't argue with you there. I am pretty overprotective but...just be careful."

Gordon hugs her.

"You always worry, dad."

"I don't care."

Meanwhile, Freeze walks through the front doors of a hospital.

"I need some of your doctor's help." Freeze states.

Inside at an old empty warehouse, Freeze stands in front a long table with medical and science equipment. Around the table are several scientists and doctors.

"Nora Fries was diagnosed with McGregor's disease. Stage 3. Incurable. But I think I am near a cure. I need you to help me find the missing ingredient to cure the disease." Mr. Freeze informs the hostages. "You will not leave until you have found at least an answer. If you do, you will be let go, unharmed."

"So that's why you kidnapped us?" A doctor shouts out.

"No, Dr. Thompkins, I've kidnapped some of you for an answer to a different question." Freeze answers.

"And what question is that?"

"Would Nora survive if she woke up now?"

Bruce puts on a ski mask for his vigilante suit and takes a pill of Venom.

"There. I've made a...prototype Batsuit for Ms. Gordon. Not the most efficient, and it could certainly improved, but the design should be satisfactory is I do say so myself." Alfred says.

"Thanks, Al." Barbara says, taking the suit.

Robin puts on his mask.

"So where's Freeze and the doctors?" Robin asks.

Bruce activates his comms.

"Lucius?" He beckons.

"Doing it now. Warehouse 2B. Near the Sionis Steel Mill." Lucius states.

"Got it. You ready?" Bruce asks.

"Always am." Dick replies.

"What about Barbara?"

Barbara pops out in her suit.

"Look good?" She asks.

"Yup." Robin answers.

"Batman, Robin, and Batwoman. Let's go."

"I still think you're a bit young for the BatWOMAN title." Robin says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. More like Batgirl."

"No. I'm not being called that."

"Let's just go." Bruce states.

The three drop down on a roof across the street from the warehouse.

"There's a sewer system that leads under the warehouse. Robin, you take that sewer tunnel and wait there for my signal. I'll go through the vents." Bruce explains.

Robin jumps off the roof towards the sewers.

"Barbara, you follow me. Stay behind me." Bruce says.

Bruce and Batgirl make their way through the vents as Robin runs down the sewer tunnel. He places a bomb on the ceiling and turns it up to the maximum setting. Bruce sees, through the vent, Mr. Freeze and the doctors.

Bruce pushes open the vent.

"Remember. Stick with me." Bruce orders.

He jumps out of the vent and crashes down onto the table.

"Freeze! You have to stop this!" Bruce announces.

"I cannot stop! I would never hurt these people, but I am this close to saving Nora. Please..." Freeze pleads.

Batgirl hops out.

"Sorry, Freeze. Everyone to this side of the room!" She yells.

All the scientists and doctors run to one end of the room.

"No! This is my wife! Don't take her from me! Not again!" Freeze shouts.

"Robin! Now!" Robin blows the bomb, creating a huge hole in the floor and grapples up.

Freeze fires his ice gun which Robin dodges and Bruce throws a shuriken. It clunks to the ground off of Freeze's suit. Robin grapples and kicks the gun out of Freeze's hands. Freeze swipes his arm, knocking Robin back.

Freeze then throws out his fist towards Bruce, and several components open up around his wrist.

"I've made a few improvements." Freeze states.

An ice beam fires out from his wrist, trapping Bruce's ankle to the ground, and freezing his leg. Bruce grunts and Freeze runs over towards Nora, before getting knocked to the ground by Batgirl. She jumps over to Bruce and breaks the ice holding his leg with one kick.

"I had that." Bruce says.

Freeze gets up and aims his wrist again, but Robin knocks him down with one last kick to his visor. Gordon and the cops burst in and find Freeze on the ground. They arrest him as the vigilantes escape the warehouse.

"I was so close..." Freeze whispers.

One of the doctors taken returns Nora's capsule to the labs she was working in. That's when Bruce Wayne enters.

"Dr. Thompkins, may I speak with you for a second?" Bruce requests.

"Sure. What is it, Bruce?" She asks.

The cure Freeze was working on. Was he actually on the verge of curing her?"

"The Batman feeling sympathetic? ... No. I investigated it, and the cure would've degraded too quickly to help her."

"And what about waking her up?"

"She would have survived the process with the correct gear. Theoretically. It was a risk Victor was willing to take."

"A real shame."

"I would tell you that everything will be alright as long as you donate, but then I remembered, you lost your company who with drawled all funds. Those funds really helped us here, Bruce. Such a shame what Cobblepot is doing to the company. To your parent's legacy. Thomas seemed like such a good man."

"He was. The conspiracies are all lies. But now bad things are happening."

"Don't worry, Bruce. I'm sure it will all work out in the end. Are you okay? You don't look well."

Bruce looks at the floor.

Meanwhile, at Arkham, Victor is being transferred into the psychiatrists room and strapped down to the couch.

"Tell me, Victor, why do you love your wife more than anything in the world, more than anyone else, more than yourself?" The doctor asks.

"That's the commitment I made, and I'm never going to break it." Victor states.

"But do you think when she wakes up, she'll be happy with what you've done in her name?"

"I try not to think of it."

"Well maybe it's time you should, in case you do it again, Victor."

"You don't know me. And I don't know you."

"Then let's get to know each other. Your name is Victor Fries. Mine is Professor Hugo Strange. You are now under my care. Let's get to know each other." He says with a smile.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Child's Play (2x12) The Mid Season Finale**

 **Bruce and his team are starting to secretly plan against the shadow and his team to take them down, but the shadow is starting to catch on. They both make moves against each other, until this all ends in a confrontation, between Bruce, and his mysterious stalker.**

 **FRRO SDUWB!**


	12. Child's Play

**Season 2 Episode 12: Child's Play (The Mid Season Finale)**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Bruce takes Venom**

 **Barbara has become Batgirl**

 **Dick is putting up decorations**

 **A blizzard is hitting Gotham**

 **Gordon has Sarah Essen as a partner**

 **Bruce and Tommy Elliot are trying to reconnect**

 **Lucius is Bruce's mole in Wayne Enterprises since Cobblepot took it from him**

 **Shadow has teamed up with Scarecrow, Penguin, and Riddler to take down the Batman**

 **Bruce is now using his old vigilante suit**

 **A/N: Hope you got all that. Oxygen Potassium, let's get into the fun.**

* * *

Lucius walks into the Batcave and sees Bruce there.

"Mr. Wayne, Cobblepot has told the workers at Wayne Enterprises to get ready for something big." Lucius warns.

"Something big? Like something to build?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. He hasn't told us yet, but as soon as I know, I'll tell you. He's up to something, Mr. Wayne."

"I can imagine."

"I also left off a little Christmas present for Ms. Gordon. I was able to make it in secret."

"What is it?"

"A more protective version of the batsuit Alfred made. Not just cloth."

Bruce starts heading upstairs. Lucius follows him.

"I hope you got rid of the hole that her hair falls out of. She leaves one of those at a crime scene and someone can identify her." Bruce says.

"Er, I'll get to work on that." Lucius replies.

Bruce answers a knock at the door of Wayne Manor and in steps Tommy.

"Tommy. Good morning." Bruce greets.

"Heh, look who's answering his own door." Tommy comments.

"Well, I do for special guests."

Lucius walks up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne." Lucius says.

"Ah yes. This is Mr. Fox. He's a friend of mine who works at my comp...I think you heard what happened." Bruce explains.

Bruce and Lucius shake hands. Tommy watches.

"Bye, Mr. Fox."

"See you again later, Mr. Wayne."

Lucius leaves as Tommy steps inside and closes the door, taking off his coat and scarf.

"So what's your plans for Christmas?" Tommy asks.

"Dick wants to throw a Christmas party. And once he wants something, there's no stopping him. Plus, it's not like I'm doing anything else for Christmas. You should come. If you're not busy."

"Not at all. I have no plans, so I'll visit. When is it?"

"December 23rd. 8 o'clock PM."

"Isn't that when the blizzard's supposed to hit?"

"You don't have to come."

"No, I will. It's gonna be a pain in the ass to get back home though."

They both smile.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us?" Bruce suggests.

"Really?" Tommy asks, skeptical.

"Yeah, it's really just me and Dick and Alfred here Christmas day. It'll be great if I had a good friend for Christmas this year."

"I'll think about it."

At this news, Bruce is actually happy.

 **The Batman**

Dick hums _Jingle Bells_ as he puts up ornaments on the huge Christmas Tree in Wayne Manor's ballroom while standing on a ladder. Barbara walks in and fake gasps.

"You're not putting on all the decorations yourself, are you?" She asks.

"Oh, no you're free to help." Dick suggests.

Barbara walks over and puts on a Santa hat. She pulls out a few ornaments and puts them on the branches closer to the ground.

"Why didn't you get a real tree?" Barbara asks.

"Because I care for the environment. Now that I think about it, Christmas much be a nightmare for pine trees. Almost as big of a nightmare as Thanksgiving for turkeys. Trees are the ones who provide us with oxygen, y'know."

"I know."

"And provide homes for animals like squirrels and birds. You really want to cut down a real tree and crush that nest filled with baby birds?"

"Why'd you have to bring baby birds into this?"

"Because that's what you're killing when you cut down a tree. Not to mention fake trees are reusable."

"Well, they probably would've died anyways. Probably fall out of the nest, or got eaten by a bird of prey."

But what if they didn't? What if they had a long life ahead of them and grew up to make their parents proud? And fake trees are less of a fire hazard, especially since we're in a house made up partly of wood-"

"Dick, I get it. Fake trees are better. Now shut up."

"But I had 13 more pages in the essay I wrote."

"You have an essay on why fake Christmas trees are better?"

"No. But I bet someone out there does."

They both chuckle.

"Reason 115, you don't have to water a fake tree, or pick up the pine needles." Barbara jokes.

"Oh yeah, that's another reason I forgot." Dick says.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Damn."

 **A/N: Seriously folks, fake trees are better. If not for me, then do it for the baby birds out there.**

"Christmas is the best holiday." Dick says.

"There are still a lot of holidays you haven't celebrated, Dick." Barbara says.

"What holidays haven't I celebrated?"

"Like holidays in other religions. What about Hanukkah? That's like an 8-Day Christmas."

"Yeah, but there's no Christmas Tree! That's like a major con."

"Hanukkah doesn't need a tree."

"I need a tree. And gifts need to be under it. If not, that's a no go."

"Well, my point is there are holidays you haven't celebrated."

"Yeah, like Valentine's Day, and I haven't celebrated April Fool's Day in a while."

"Why not?"

"Bruce doesn't like jokes too much. You should've seen him when I told him there was a robbery on 88th street. He was already driving out of the cave with the Batmobile when I had to call him and tell him it was a joke. I then proceeded to hide in my room for the next few days, trying to avoid eye contact whenever I left for food."

"Yikes."

"But now I actually get to celebrate Christmas! With people this time. I'm really excited for this year. Still need to get Bruce to watch It's a Wonderful Life."

"What about Home Alone?"

"He's already seen it. Great Christmas movie."

"Die Hard?"

"I think he's seen it. Not sure though."

"Home Alone 2?"

"He skipped it."

"Home Alone 3."

"No."

"Home Alone 4."

"God, no!"

"I'm done now."

"Good. But MY point was, now I actually get to celebrate it and see all the decorations. What're you doing for Christmas?"

"Just going to spend it with my mom and dad."

"One of my favorite parts about Christmas in Gotham is the decorations and spirit everyone and everything has in this city. We need to do some festive traditions before Christmas, which is pretty close."

"And what are your festive traditions, Dick?"

"Like, ice skating, and going into toy stores and seeing last minute shoppers and thinking, _Thank God that's not me._ "

Barbara laughs.

"It's funny because it's usually IS me." Barbara comments.

"How about, on Christmas Eve, or a day close to Christmas, we go out an explore Gotham City, with all decorations, and maybe go ice skating." Dick suggests.

Barbara looks at him, skeptical.

"You asking me out on a date, Grayson?" Barbara asks.

"Did you just call me by my last name?" Dick asks.

"Answer my question first."

"Something tells me you already know the answer. Now why don't you answer mine."

"You know the answer already, too. Yes...I did call you by your last name."

"I meant my other question."

Barbara half smiles.

"No."

 **A/N: Nah, I'm just kidding. I bet I got somebody. At least one person. At least one.**

"Sure. What's not to love about ice skating?" Barbara answers.

...

"Alright, I need to finish with these decorations."

Dick reaches into the box of ornaments.

Gordon and Sarah drive a cop car around Gotham, talking.

"So...Batman...you're friends with him, right?" Sarah asks.

"We're partners. Sometimes he gives me info, sometimes I give him info...he gets the job done and I respect him for it. I'm also the only one who makes sure what he's doing here in Gotham is legal. Barely."

"Yeah...but who is he?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Essen...no."

"Well, wouldn't you like to know? I would."

"Look, we and Batman have a...mutual understanding. If I try to figure out his identity, that'll be betraying his trust."

"Yeah, but think about it. Who else would have the money to be the Batman? Why is he changing back to his old suit? And why-"

"Essen...let it go."

"Sorry."

"I'm still new to Gotham though, do you really think Batman is doing a good job with Gotham?"

"I would be chasing him down otherwise if I didn't believe in him."

"Yes, but he breaks several laws to enforce his way of justice."

"Yes, I know. Assault, breaking and entering, tampering with evidence, but those are the sacrifices he makes. And in the end of the day, the criminals are brought to justice."

"Who knows? I might meet him one day."

"Maybe."

Several thugs crowd around a man.

"Money. Now." The thug states.

"Piss off!" The man spits.

One thug punches him across the face. That's when Bruce, as the vigilante, drops down and brutally beats the crowd of thugs. He returns to the Batcave to meet a disapproving Alfred. Bruce ignores him and walks past.

"A group of muggers. A simple group of muggers and you left them with a brutal beating and injuries that could last forever!" Alfred lectures.

"They're criminals." Bruce shrugs.

"They're people!"

"Yes. They're the same type of people who murdered my parents."

"Can you really only see things as that black and white? Because one mugger murdered your parents means that all muggers are just monsters?!"

Bruce stops walking and turns to face Alfred.

"What did you want me to do, Alfred? Prop up some pillows before they fell? They tried to assault and rob that man, and I stopped them. That's what I've done for the past 7 years, why do you have a problem with it now?" Bruce yells.

"Because now you're taking drugs. You're addicted! And because you are you're beating criminals half to death! This is going too far!" Alfred yells back.

Bruce continues walking and starts dressing up in a tuxedo.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Venom saves more people!" Bruce states.

"And injures more, too!" Alfred adds.

"Criminals, Alfred! Criminals!"

"True it saves more innocent people, but who will save you?"

Bruce heads over to the elevator.

"I don't need saving." Bruce says and heads up to Wayne Manor.

He walks down to the ballroom and sees the party going on. Dick walks up to Bruce.

"Nice tux." Dick comments.

"This is, what? The third party we've held this month?" Bruce asks.

"I don't keep count. But who cares? These parties are fun!" Dick says and heads into the crowd.

Barbara tries on a dress and grabs her purse, ready for the Christmas party.

"Yet another Bruce Wayne party?" Gordon asks, dressing up as well.

"Yeah." Barbara replies.

"Why do you always want to visit there?"

"It's a nice house. And their butler serves the best food. Delicious."

"That's the only reason?"

"And to live a little. ... Well...I'm going to be honest, Dad. His ward, Dick Grayson, recently just asked me out on a date."

"Oh God, it was a boy this entire time."

"Not entire time. Recently, Dad. But I said yes."

"Oh boy..."

"So, yeah, that could be one of the reasons. Don't tell him I told you though. And don't be all intimidating and give like a 'tough overprotective cop dad,' speech or anything. Please."

"I mean, I...I'm still shocked."

Barbara, her mom, walks into the room.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Babs has a boyfriend." Gordon states.

"What?"

"Dad, he simply asked me out on a date and I said yes." Barbara says.

"That's huge!" Her mother exclaims.

"Please..." Barbara whispers.

"It's Bruce Wayne's ward. He'll be at the Christmas party tonight." Gordon says.

"Then let's go!" Her mother announces.

"God, this is going to be torture." Barbara says to herself.

The Gordons enter the party and look around at the Christmas lights.

"Nice decorations." Gordon comments.

Dick wades through the crowd and comes to a clearing, that's when he sees Barbara and her family.

"Hey, Barb." Dick greets.

"Dick...this is my family. My Mom, who's also named Barbara, and my Dad, the police commissioner of the GCPD, Jim." She says through a fake smile.

Dick smiles at them. He shakes Barbara's hand.

"Hi. The name's Dick Grayson." Dick says and shakes Jim's hand. "Merry Christmas, Gordon, Jim, Commissioner..."

"Merry Christmas, Mr Grayson." Gordon says.

"Well, we've got to go." Barbara says and grabs Dick and drags him off.

"You think I scared him?" Gordon asks.

"Probably." Barbara replies.

One of the guests who enters the ballroom is Tommy Elliot. Bruce walks up to him.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." He greets.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy." Bruce says.

They shake hands. Tommy and Bruce take some drinks of champagne and drink. Bruce drinks actual champagne.

"Remember. when we were younger? We met up one time at a party, not yours. I think it was about a year before you left Gotham, but we were talking about how you handle your own company, and girls." Tommy says.

"Those were simpler times." Bruce comments.

"Actually at that party, I met a girl. Real pretty. Peyton Riley, I think her name was. But of course, mother didn't approve."

"Yup. She was there too."

"Always so commanding. So proud of you, though."

"And here we are again. What? 15 years later?"

"Yeah. Talking about girls again. What about her? Cute."

"Tommy..."

"It's time we go back to our roots. I'm feeling nostalgic. Now, what about her?"

Bruce sighs.

"Yeah, she's cute." Bruce says.

"There we go! Just like old times." Tommy smiles.

Dick walks up to Barbara.

"You know, it is STILL date night. Wanna go to the ice rink?" Dick says.

"How very romantic." Barbara comments.

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Let's go."

Dick and Barbara meet at the ice rink with their coats on and go skating. Barbara is skating normally, but slowly, and still pretty close to the railing. Dick speeds ahead of her.

"No one likes a showoff." Barbara says.

"Well, I got some training at the Haly Circus."

"Ice skating training at the circus?"

"No, acrobatic training."

Light snow starts falling on the ice rink.

"The blizzard is hitting tonight." Barbara says.

"Well, we'll get back before it REALLY hits. It's great to have snow during Christmas." Dick comments. "Speaking of which, you're spending Christmas with Gordon and your Mom? Or, Jim?"

"Yup. And you spend it with Bruce and Alfred?"

"I think we might have Tommy over this year. Bruce's friend. Alfred tells me: Since childhood."

"...why don't you spend Christmas with us? I mean, not Christmas morning, but maybe come later in the day. For Christmas dinner. My parents could get to know you more. Plus Bruce is going to have Tommy this year so he won't be alone. Seriously."

"Why not?" They both smile at each other.

The next day, Lucius sneaks into Oswald's office once again, and runs over to his computer. He logs onto the computer and tries to discover what Penguin has planned. He looks into his emails and finds a mysterious account sending him suspicious emails.

"What the hell?" Lucius whispers to himself.

Two hands slam down on the desk in front of Lucius, and the body the hands belong to stares down at Lucius. This isn't the Penguin. This is Shadow.

Jonathan Crane turns a valve and his fear gas pumps through a tube, into a oxygen mask, Lucius is wearing, as he's tied to a chair. Crane leaves the room and shuts the door as he sees Riddler watching him with his arms crossed.

"Fear, fear, fear. That's all it is with you. Just fear." Riddler says.

"How about you shut up and let me do my job?" Scarecrow replies.

"So why the hell did you capture this guy?" Riddler asks.

"He works for 'Cobblepot Enterprises,' and he was sneaking around, trying to find out our plan. He's an ally of the Batman. A mole sent into our operation. I don't know if he really knows anything important, but until we do, we'll keep him here." Shadow explains.

"So I'm going to ask the obvious question here: Why don't we just kill him?" Riddler asks.

"You know for a smart man, you sure do ask a lot of questions. Because we can use him as leverage."

"That's took risky. He's just going to escape. The Batman will find us eventually. Remember, your plans would've failed if not for me."

"Yeah, but we don't need you here anymore. So why are you still here?"

"Because I'm curious on how things will play out. Remember, if you kick me out, I'll tell everyone about your operation. That's a major risk you're taking with inviting so many people here."

"And I'll ask YOU the obvious question, Mr. Nygma. If you threaten to tell, why don't I just kill you?"

Riddler scowls. Penguin walks in.

"Still arguing I'm guessing?" Penguin asks.

"You guessed correct." Scarecrow says, reading a book.

"Great. I'll get the popcorn ready. What are we arguing about anyways?" Penguin asks.

"I don't think Shadow here can pull this plan off." Riddler states.

"Yeah, and he's being a real smartass about it too." Shadow adds.

"If we're not confident enough, why don't we just get another team member? Sure, we have four of us, but Batman has Robin, and that new Batgirl running around now. 3 V. 4. Are we as confident now?" Penguin says.

"He's right. Batman, Gordon, and Harvey Dent were able to take down almost all organized crime in Gotham." Riddler says.

"One, he had help from Catwoman and Robin. And two, that's where my earlier point comes in." Shadow says.

"And what's that?" Riddler asks.

"Leverage, Mr. Nygma."

I still think we need one more team member." Penguin states.

"Would you shut up and let me do the thinking please?" Shadow says.

Gordon drinks some hot cocoa as Sarah sits on his desk, looking through files.

"What do you think of vigilantes? Normally, anyways..." Sarah asks.

"Why are you so interested?" Gordon asks.

"I just wanted to know what you think."

"Like I said before, Sarah, I think they do a lot of good. They do what the law can't."

"Then what's the point of being a cop?"

"We help."

"So all that training, all that work, just to be the help?"

"We do good, Sarah. Sometimes we do things Batman can't. He can't do everything by himself. That's why he accepts allies like Robin or Catwoman."

"And what if they turn into criminals? I heard that Catwoman was a criminal, and recently returned to Gotham and became a thief again."

"Well, the only reason they're legal is because we removed the anti-vigilantism act when I became commissioner."

"True."

"But still, I didn't go through the police academy just to be help."

"Yeah, neither did I. But it looks like that's what fate has in store for us."

"And you're just going to take it?"

Gordon takes a sip of his cocoa as Sarah says something.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, did you say something?" Gordon asks.

"Yes, sir. It's quitting time. Share a cab?" Sarah suggests.

The grand Christmas Tree of Gotham is about to be lit up as a crowd of civilians crowd around it, ready to see it. Just as it's about to light, they hear a loud voice come over the loudspeaker. It's distorted. The people get scared and huddle close.

Dick who's watching the lighting on TV, then sends the broadcast to Bruce. Bruce watches it on his phone and notices the announcement. He returns to the Batcave where Dick is playing the video on his computer.

"What do you think it means?" Bruce asks.

"I've been thinking about it. What if it's coded? So I slowed it down, but it was still just gibberish. So I reversed it. This is what I found." Dick says and plays the video.

"This message is for the Dark Knight. If you want to find Lucius, you'll meet me at the following location. Oh! And if your friends, or the police show up there, Lucius dies." The message says.

Bruce and Dick look at each other.

Barbara dresses up as Batgirl, and Dick dresses up as Robin. Bruce puts on his ski mask.

"Remember, you need to stay at least a block away. Keep up with me and Shadow. Don't be seen. We need to go before the police can crack this code. Move out." Bruce explains.

Meanwhile, Gordon makes it out of his cab and waves goodbye to Sarah as the cab drives off. He walks up to his apartment when he hears someone calling him. He turns around and sees a car drives past him. The driver pulls out a gun and fires. The bullet hit Gordon in his shoulder and he falls. The car drives away, and Gordon is left, bleeding out.

Later, Bruce goes to the address and looks around the area.

"There's no one here." He calls.

"What? We've got the right address though, right?" Robin says over the comms.

"Yes. Strange. Wait, I might have an idea on where he intended to meet."

"Where?"

"The subway. But once I go in there, I'll lose contact. Stay close."

"We will. Go."

Bruce heads into the subway tunnels and walks in between the empty tracks. He looks around the darkness, but finds no one. He holds his fists out ready to fight, alert, as he steps onto the pebbles on the ground. A couple of bullets hit the ground in front of him. He turns around and sees Shadow dropping down from the ceiling firing his pistol, but then punching Bruce across the face.

Bruce falls and tumbles onto the ground. Bruce, stunned, gets up on all fours and goes to stand, but Shadow kicks him in the back of the head and Bruce falls again. He kicks Bruce in the chest and he lays on his back.

"Is that all you have left?" Shadow asks.

Bruce growls and stands. He starts throwing punches, but Shadow kicks him in the side and headbutts him. Bruce throws a punch but Shadow throws up his forearms to block, and he slides across the floor. Bruce charges and grabs Shadow and throws him onto the track. He tries choking him but Shadow pulls out a small taser and turns it on.

He punches Bruce in the face several times before pushing him off with his legs. Bruce, stunned once again, takes a few steps back as Shadow roundhouses him. Bruce falls to a knee as Shadow throws a kick, but Bruce blocks it. He pushes Shadow back to recover.

He gets back up and sees Shadow backing up on the track. Bruce charges once again only for Shadow to dodge and Bruce nearly trips on the tracks. Shadow tackles him and starts punching him repeatedly in the face. Bruce places his feet on his chest and tumbles backwards, throwing Shadow off of him.

Bruce goes in for more but Shadow hops up on the platform and kicks Bruce up his chin. Bruce chases Shadow as he grapples up to the roof as he gets out of the subway. Bruce follows him and grapples up after him. Bruce tackles Shadow in mid air but they fall to the roof and tumble.

They both get up as Bruce faces Shadow. Shadow pulls out a pistol, pointed towards Bruce's head, but Bruce swipes to the right, and takes the gun out of Shadow's hand. He swipes his arm but Shadow ducks. He knees Bruce in the chest as he pulls out a shotgun and pulls a couple of bullets attached to his leg and loads the gun.

He fires the gun but Bruce dodges. He pulls out another pistol and fires. One bullet hits Bruce in the leg, to which Bruce grunts. He slows down when Shadow kicks him in the face. Bruce yells.

"I think it's time to move in." Robin says.

Robin tackles Shadow and punches him twice in the face as Shadow pushes Robin off of him and Batgirl lands. Shadow turns to Bruce.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's cheating." He states.

Shadow runs and fires his gun, hitting Bruce in the arm. Shadow jumps from the roof across the alleyway to the other building but Bruce jumps with him and catches him in mid air. They go down and crash through a window. Inside that building is the hideout of the villains. Batgirl and Robin join. Bruce throws Shadow across the room.

"WHERE IS LUCIUS?!" Bruce yells.

Penguin walks into the room.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here!" Penguin says.

Scarecrow and Riddler walk out.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Riddler says.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Robin announces.

The villains and heroes charge at each other.

Batgirl takes Riddler and throws him across the room. As Riddler recovers, Batgirl punches him in the gut, and brings her elbow onto the back of his neck as he keels over. She knees him in the face, before grabbing him by his back and throwing him across the room again. She charges and kicks him across the face with her boot.

Robin throws his shuriken, knocking Penguin's gun out of his hand. He charges and tackles Penguin, punching him, and then headbutting him. He picks him up as Penguin jams another gun in his face. Robin lets him go and Penguin punches Robin, hard, across the face. Penguin pushes the gun in his face again but Robin knocks it out of his hand and kicks Penguin in the chest.

Bruce pushes Shadow to the ground and grabs Scarecrow by the wrist. He headbutts him twice and punches him in the face before tossing him to the ground. Bruce kicks the Shadow but Shadow dodges the second kick and jumps up. Bruce throws a couple of punches which Shadow dodges and punches Bruce in the face. He dodges another punch, and punches Bruce across the face.

Bruce grabs him by the collar and throws him towards the window, breaking it. Bruce grabs Shadow by his throat.

"I WANT LUCIUS! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Why should I give you your prize if you didn't play by the rules?" Shadow asks.

"You think this is some sort of game?!"

Scarecrow charges Bruce with a broken pipe but Robin punches him across the face. Shadow laughs.

"Until next time..." He states and kicks Bruce away.

He hops out the window. Bruce looks out the window. Shadow is already gone. Bruce looks back at the room. Scarecrow has already escaped and he sees an open door. Lucius is there, unconscious and tied up. Batgirl kicks Riddler and Robin punches him as well. Penguin runs as Riddler pushes a button on his cane.

A beeping noise is heard.

"There's a bomb!" Robin yells.

Riddler escapes and runs out of the building.

"Get out of here, now!" Bruce yells.

Robin and Batgirl grapple out of the windows as Bruce runs into the room, grabs Lucius, and they both fall out another window, as the apartment blows up and catches fire. Bruce lands on a car, crushing it. He feels Lucius's pulse. He's still alive.

They all return to the Batcave.

"Bruce, I saw the brutality you showed tonight, and I don't approve." Alfred says.

"And I don't care." Bruce replies.

"Venom isn't worth it, Master Bruce. Your recklessness almost got Lucius killed."

"Almost."

"Next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'm with Alfred on this one, Bruce." Dick states.

"Shut up, Dick."

"...look at what Venom is doing to you, Bruce. You're not you! You have to stop this! Now!" Barbara shouts.

"I am me!" Bruce shouts back.

"Look at yourself! You're brutal, you're uncompassionate, you even dressed up in your old vigilante suit because you didn't want to associate what Batman stands for with what you are now!" Alfred says.

"That's a lie!"

"Master Bruce, I will give you one last chance. No more Venom...or else..." Alfred states.

"Or else what?" Bruce asks.

"Answer the damn question!" Alfred shouts.

"...no."

"Fine. If that's the way you want to fight crime. That's perfectly fine. But I will not participate in these activities. I resign."

Alfred leaves the Batcave.

"So do I." Dick states and throws off his Robin mask. "I'm gone."

Dick leaves.

Batgirl throws her mask off.

"Sorry Bruce." Barbara says.

She leaves.

Later that night, Bruce walks into Gotham General and into the hospital room in which Gordon is in. He's being treated for his bullet wound.

"Gordon? Jim?" Bruce calls.

Gordon wakes up and looks at Bruce.

"Wayne? What are you doing here?" Gordon asks.

"I heard you got hurt. I remember you as the one who comforted me after my parents were shot. I have nothing else to do this Christmas. I decided to come visit." Bruce explains.

"Well thanks. I needed the company."

"What's the story with Christmas?"

"After a lot of begging, they said they'll let me go for a little while tomorrow. Just in time for Christmas dinner. Heard my daughter is bringing her boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow. Ugh. I'm getting older now, Bruce."

"We all do."

"Now I'm a cop that's just backup for the Batman. All that training for waste. I've thought quite a bit...that if I was a bit younger, maybe I could become the Batman. I always wanted to be a hero."

"You are the hero. You've saved many people, Jim. You've saved me."

"Thank you. I guess just not as big as the Batman."

"...no. You're even better. You're a good man. Merry Christmas."

Bruce leaves the hospital room. He returns to the Batcave and looks at his Batsuit. He takes the bottle of Venom pills and throws them across the room. He sits down at his chair in his Batsuit, with his mask off. He locks down the Batcave. No one's getting in, or out.

 **The Batman**

Scarecrow thinks at his desk.

"Do you think what Cobblepot said could be true?" Scarecrow asks.

"And what did he say?" Shadow asks.

"That we need one more member of our...operation."

"I was thinking about that a lot. Riddler was here to make sure the plan would work. I'm the leader, you're here to challenge mentally, Penguin, physically. But we need someone to challenge him morally."

"And who's that?"

"I'm going to go recruit them now."

Shadow walks through the streets and stops at his destination.

"So this is where you find the big guy? ... Nice place..." Shadow states.

He sees his destination: An abandoned amusement park with the sign being spray painted with the words:

 _Joker's Funland_

 **Next Time on the Batman: Riddle Me This... (2x13)**

 **As Bruce struggles to be a hero without Venom, he must stop the Riddler, and get his team back together after the events of Christmas. Meanwhile, Gordon and Sarah look into the assassination attempt on Gordon's life.**

 **A/N: Hello readers! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have decided though, that The Batman Season 2 will be taking a short break for the holidays. It will be back in action though in January. Happy Hanukkah/Merry Christmas and have a cool New Year. Please feel free to review though about how you feel about the story.**

 **PHUUB FKULVWPDV...**


	13. Riddle Me This

**Season 2 Episode 13: Riddle Me This...**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Bruce took Venom**

 **Riddler was broken out of jail and made part of the Shadow team**

 **Wayne Enterprises has been taken over by Penguin**

 **Lucius was kidnapped but freed from Shadow**

 **Dick asked Barbara out on a date**

 **Because of the Venom, Robin, Alfred, and Batgirl quit**

 **Bruce locked himself in the Batcave with no Venom**

* * *

Feet run across the rooftops, jumping across the alleyways and the body they're attached to uses a grapple hook to get up to high places. They run across a tall rooftop and look across the city. They see their destination. They jump and crash through a window, rolling onto the floor before standing up to reveal themselves as Dick Grayson, but in a new vigilante suit.

Nightwing.

He slides through a vent on the wall and sees in the other room, several gunmen with a hostage tied to a chair with a bag over their head in the center. He jumps from the vent and kicks a gunman to the ground, and then smashing their head into the floor.

Nightwing grapples up to a gargoyle and sees a man holding a pistol walking down a hallway with a weak roof. He uses his grapple to break through the roof and grab him by his leg. He zooms up through the roof and hangs from a gargoyle.

Nightwing fires his grapple hook to the ceiling and swings down. He grabs one thug by his collar and swings back up out of sight. The thug yells and drops his machine gun as another thug turns to find that he's gone. Nightwing drops down behind the thug and Batclaw slams him.

He grapples up to where the hostage is tied up and tackles a thug guarding him. He punches him and throws a shuriken at another thug on the other side of the chair. He fires his grapple, grabbing onto the last thug's leg, and trips him.

Nightwing stands up and walks over to the hostage.

"It's okay. I'm here to help. You're safe." Nightwing says.

Nightwing takes off the bag on the hostage's head. It's Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce..?" Nightwing asks.

"It's great to see you, Nightwing!" Bruce greets.

Bruce and Nightwing walk into Wayne Manor. Dick takes off his mask.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Bruce asks.

"They were the last remnants of the Mutant gang. Very highly trained." Dick explains. "How did you get captured by them?"

"Well, I payed Lucius a visit and he helped me track you down. I followed you, and was ambushed by them."

"So what happened to you, Bruce? You disappeared for a month! Rocking the beard by the way."

Bruce rubs his hairy chin.

"I decided to get rid of the Venom. I got enough food and water to last a month, and locked myself in the Batcave. There's only one bottle of pills down there, to remind me of what happened. Of what I became. The Venom's out of my system. I'm never taking it again." Bruce states.

"Good. You shouldn't." Dick replies.

"I'm sorry, Dick. For what I did...and for what I became. Any news on the Shadow?"

"No. He or his team haven't made an appearance since you left, and Cobblepot hasn't made any suspicious requests as far as we know of. Except for changing the company name to, and you're going to like this, 'Cobblepot Enterprises.'"

Bruce groans.

"Lucius still works for that company?" Bruce asks.

"No. Cobblepot fired him first chance he got." Dick explains.

"So the city has missed Batman?"

"Everyone thinks Batman and Robin died or left or something. Or maybe Batgirl took over for them. Now 'Nightwing' is the hero Gotham deserves."

"Not for long. The Batman is making a return. What about Robin?"

"I'm not sure about that yet."

"So what happened to everyone else? Lucius got fired. What about Gordon? Barbara? Alfred?"

"I...used your money to buy myself an apartment. Me and Barbara have been working together on several projects. We've gotten a lot closer. Lucius helps us as well. Gordon's doing fine. Barbara tells me that Gordon and his wife are getting into a lot of fights though."

"And Alfred?"

"That night he quit, he walked off into the night. We didn't talk. He just straight up left. We haven't seen him."

"Are you willing to join the team again?"

"...sure. Barbara will be too. Lucius as well...maybe."

"But we need to find Alfred."

"That'll be the hard part."

"But we'll do it. Let's plan the Batman's return."

 **The Batman**

Shadow finishes off the lights in his new sewer base. Riddler walks into the base.

"What's the point of making this base if the Batman is dead?" Riddler asks.

"I don't think he's dead." Shadow states. "It's obvious that new vigilante was just Batman, changing his choice of attire. I saw him the last time he was seen. In the subway tunnels, and in our base."

"And how do you know he didn't die in the explosion?"

"Because Lucius didn't."

"...that's your only reason?! How do you know Lucius didn't escape in the last minute on his own, or Batman got Lucius out but couldn't escape himself?"

"I just know, Riddler. You have to trust me."

"You broke me out of prison, and told me you needed me to check over your plan on how to kill Batman. Why the hell should I trust you?"

"I don't know, Nygma. I told you you were free to leave, but you stayed for some fucking reason. You think what I'm doing is stupid? Then get out! Cobblepot left! Enjoying the gift I gave him. Crane left! Off with his human experiments again...everyone left! Except for you...and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. What's going to happen when Batman never shows up again, and you realize you went through all this hard work for nothing? Batman is dead, you got your revenge! And even if he isn't, he's gone! Hell, why do you even want revenge in the first place? You're new to Gotham. What did Batman do to you?"

"That's none of your business."

Riddler walks out of the room.

"Barbara!" Bruce greets.

They both hug in Dick's new apartment.

"It's good to see you again. So how'd you spend the last month?" Barbara asks.

"Locked in the Batcave." Bruce answers.

"We didn't just come to say 'hello.'" Dick joins.

"What's the problem?" Barbara asks.

"A new criminal just came to town. Black Spider. He's an assassin. He has a hit list, so far all in Gotham, and he's taking out a lot of men and women. We have to stop him." Dick explains.

"Do you have his location?" Bruce asks.

"Actually, I do. We found his apartment. There we discovered his hit list. All of the names were crossed off. All except two." Dick explains.

"And who were those?"

"Arnold Wesker. He's a ventriloquist. Heard he had some mob relations."

"And the other one?"

"Falcone. You missed this, but...he's alive, Bruce."

Bruce is shocked.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. He's still dead." Dick says.

"Then who's the other name?" Bruce asks.

"Gordon."

"...Gordon was shot on Christmas Eve."

"Exactly. It was an assassination attempt. Luckily he survived, but Black Spider knows that, and he's going to try again."

"You said you know where he is."

"Yeah, I placed a tracker on him. We've got to suit up and stop him from trying."

"Who's he going to kill first though?"

"Exactly. We don't know. We'll have to split up. I'll protect Gordon."

"So will I." Barbara states.

"I'll protect Wesker. We have to move out, quickly." Bruce announces.

"You still going as that vigilante?" Barbara asks.

"No. The people of Gotham need the Batman."

Later that day, Wesker is in his apartment carving a dummy. Gordon is having a fight with Barbara in his apartment. Batgirl and Nightwing watch through the window from a rooftop across the street.

"We're in place, Bruce." Batgirl says in her comm.

"So am I." Bruce responds with.

"Get ready..." Nightwing states.

Batgirl stares at the window at her parents.

"Do they always fight?" Nightwing asks.

"Did you not sense the tension during dinner at my house?" Batgirl answers.

"Yeah, I could. This isn't because of me, is it?"

"No, no. It's all them."

"Good. I mean, not good."

"Yeah...not good."

Batgirl keeps staring. She sees Gordon yelling at her Mom, before stopping, and turning to the door. He walks over and unlocks it. He is then tackled by Black Spider.

"Oh no." Batgirl says. "We've got to go."

"Good thinking." Nightwing says.

Batgirl grapples to the building across the street, and Nightwing follows. They swing to the other buildings as Nightwing bursts through the window. Gordon is thrown across the room as Barbara screams.

"Get out of here! GO!" Nightwing yells.

Black Spider charges and starts attacking with martial arts. Nightwing blocks his punches and swipes and hits and kicks. He headbutts Spider but Spider pushes him back and punches him across the face twice. He kicks him back and punches him again. Spider then gets kicked to the ground by Batgirl.

He's kicked across the face before getting back up. He rolls away before humping back up as Nightwing charges him. Black Spider dodges his attacks and knocks Nightwing down. He dodges Batgirl's punch and headbutts her. He pushes her down and jumps out the window, onto the fire escape.

He tries running up the stairs to the roof but Nightwing hops out and grabs his ankle. He pulls his leg and he falls down the stairs. Black Spider swipes his leg and trips Nightwing. He runs down the stairs. Nightwing jumps off the fire escape and lands on a lower platform, grabbing Spider. Spider headbutts him and kicks him over the railing.

Nightwing lands on his feet on the sidewalk as Black Spider quickly runs back up the fire escape stairs, towards the roof, punching Batgirl on the way. A crowd forms and sees Nightwing looking up at Black Spider reaching the roof and running off.

"Dammit." Nightwing whispers.

That's when Black Spider falls off the roof and lands on a parked car, crushing it.

The Batman then stands on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the crowd. His cape flows in the wind as the people are in awe. Batman grapples away to the skyscraper, as an injured Nightwing and Batgirl grapple behind him.

Gordon walks up to the GCPD rooftop. He sees the Bat Signal. He walks over to it and puts his hand on the lever, not pulling it. Then Batman appears behind him.

"You're back." Gordon states.

 **"Good to be."** Batman states.

"Where did you go?"

 **"...I...had to leave for a little while. Think about what I was doing, and why I was doing it."**

"A lot of things about you did seem to change."

 **"That's not important now. I'm back. And we have much more important matters. Someone tried to assassinate you. For the second time in a month. Do you know why?"**

"No. But I'm a detective...well, technically the commissioner, but I still have some smarts. Me and some of the boys in blue are trying to find out why."

 **"It's dangerous, Jim. I'll deal with it."**

"I'm a cop, remember? You can't do everything by yourself. Why would you need me? Or Robin? Or Batgirl? Or Nightwing? Is he with you?"

 **"He's another ally."**

"Well, all together we'll figure out who's targeting me. Nice to have you back, Bats."

Batman nods and jumps off the roof.

Riddler walks into Shadow's base.

"Well, what did I tell you, Mr. Nygma? Riddle me that..." Shadow starts.

"The Batman's alive...who knew?" Riddler says.

"I knew. And I'm still working on the next step of my plan."

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly, that should be destroying his allies, wouldn't it? Starting with...who Batgirl? Then Robin..."

"I'm still working on it."

"Well, I'm not waiting that long simply to outsmart the Batman."

Shadow turns.

"Then fuck off." Shadow says.

"Fine. I'm out of this operation. It's only you now."

"I only need me to kill Batman."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Ha! And that comes from Edward Nygma!"

"You doubt me, Shadow?"

"Yeah. You're smart, but also overconfident."

"I'll show you overconfident. I'll put together the ultimate game. A game the Batman and his allies can't win."

"Then do it, Nygma. Show me how smart you really are."

Riddler turns around and leaves the base.

Gordon and Sarah walk down a hall of the GCPD, towards the interrogation room where Black Spider is being kept.

Gordon bumps into a cop who's walking the other way.

"Sorry." Gordon says.

The cop stays silent and walks down the hall with his head down.

"Hmm..."

Sarah opens up the door to the interrogation room and Gordon walks in.

"Two days ago you tried to kill me. You tried to kill me a month ago too. I want an answer. Who hired you?" Gordon says.

"Screw you!" Spider responds.

"Let me talk to him." Sarah suggests.

Gordon leaves the room. Sarah sits across from him.

"So you'r not giving him up, huh?" Sarah starts.

"No. I won't give someone up so easily." Spider replies.

"Why not?"

"I'm no snitch."

"Do you know this person? Like...friend or family."

"...no."

"So you got caught. And that person who hired you is sitting on his ass, laughing at you. You're not getting paid. We can bring that person down, but you won't let us."

"This isn't working, lady."

"We found your hitlist. Can you at least answer a couple questions about that? Are all those men and women wanted dead by one person, or is that multiple people with multiple hits?"

"Multiple people."

"Good. So it's just one person who wanted Gordon dead?"

"Yes."

"Alright. There's a lot of people in Gotham who want the commissioner dead. So how much did Mr. White pay you to take down Gordon?"

"1 million. Wait, how do you know White hired me?"

"I didn't. It was a suspicion. Thanks for confirming it for me." Sarah collects her files and walks out of the room.

"What did you find out?" Gordon asks.

"That the person who hired Black Spider is Falcone." Sarah replies.

"But Falcone is dead."

"Not anymore."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. It was Warren White."

"The Great White Shark? He told you?"

"No. He just accidentally confirmed my theory. I suspected that since Black Spider did a lot of work for Warren in the past, you working on his case recently, arresting his friends and everything, and the fact that he could actually afford Black Spider, it wasn't that hard."

"Then let's go see those security tapes. We've got a confession."

Sarah talks to the guard, as Gordon watches the game on a TV. The guard and Sarah start looking through the tapes when there's a broadcast in the middle of the game.

"Citizens of Gotham! It is I! Edward Nygma! The Riddler! And your intellectual superior. This is a message for the Batman. Right now, there are three cops who have been taken hostage from the GCPD. They are tied up in random locations all around the city. In 1 hour, 60 minutes, starting when this broadcast is over, the death traps they're in, will activate, brutally killing them. You want to save them, you're going to have solve my 9 riddles. You solve 3, one cop goes free. Here's your first riddle to start you off: Riddle Me This...I'm an instrument who's music always comes from the HEART. Answer this, and then you'll start. What am I? This game is going to be...divine... Good luck, Batman, solving all 9 riddles. And hurry, because you don't want anyone to die..."

"Oh...shit." Gordon comments.

Gordon marches through the GCPD building.

"I want every damn cop, off duty, on duty, I don't care, to report in! We must account for everyone and see who's..." Gordon stops. He notices a box on a nearby desk. He slowly walks over to it and opens it. In there are 3, bloody badges.

Officer Sprang

Officer Dick

Sergeant Finger

"Dammit!"

Bruce puts on the Batsuit, Dick the Nightwing suit, and Barbara the Batgirl suit.

"I don't get why we're suiting up." Batgirl states.

"So we're ready." Batman says.

"Yeah, but we need to solve the riddle." Batgirl says.

"It's obviously an oregan." Nightwing says.

"Oregan? Like the piano instrument?" Batgirl asks.

"Exactly. Instrument? Heart?" Nightwing states.

"That's good, Robin." Batman says.

"But where would we find an oregan?" Batgirl asks.

"A church?" Nightwing asks.

"Worth a look. But there are two in Gotham." Batman says.

"Most likely Divinity Church, for that 'DIVINE' comment." Nightwing says.

"Then let's go." Batgirl states.

They enter the church later in the night and find 3 sentences on the wall.

"These 3 riddles must all lead to different locations." Batgirl says.

 **"3 riddles. One for each officer. He knew we would have to split up. He's predicted every move we're going to make."** Batman says.

"We're still going to do it. We take 3 riddles each and solve them." Batgirl announces.

"Well then you might want to hurry." A voice calls.

They see a projector, projecting Riddler onto the wall.

"There's only 35 minutes left until the hostages die." Riddler announces.

The 3 look at the riddles painted on the wall.

"We've already answered one. We only have 8 left." Nightwing states.

"...alright...okay, I'll take this one on the left." Batgirl points to a riddle.

 _What can you catch but not throw? I'm excited to see what you know._

"There's a riddle painted on the oregan. It's the one that comes after the heart instrument riddle. I'll take that one." Nightwing states.

 _In the early morning, this subject loses it's head. But it gets it back at night, when you go to bed. What is it?_

"By 'subject,' I assume he means the answer."

 **"I'll take the last one."** Batman states.

 _Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown._

"For yours, they're talking about a unit of measurement. It says it right there. But what unit of measurement flies?" Batgirl wonders.

"Time." Nightwing states. "Time flies. And it's used to measure."

 **"If that's going to lead me anywhere, it would be the Clock Tower. That's where I'm headed."**

"What about mine?" Batgirl asks.

"Easy. A cold. It's a classic. Not that hard." Nightwing says.

"Yes, but where would 'cold' take me?"

"I don't know. It's January, which means it's getting colder. It's snowing, it's chilly, it's freezing...Victor?"

"I was reading some reports of a suspicious man wandering around Arkham, who wanted to talk to Freeze. Worth a shot. I'm heading to Arkham."

 **"And Dick?"**

"Loses it's head in the morning...but gets it back at night...what has a head...maybe it's not a body. Maybe it's something else. Where do you put your head at the end of the day?" Nightwing wonders.

 **"On a pillow."**

"So...a mattress store?"

 **"Those are our best bets. We only have half an hour to solve the other riddles. Move out."** Batman orders.

Everyone leaves the church. Batman arrives in the Clock Tower and looks around. He sees another riddle on the wall.

 _Alright Batman, let's have some fun. When can you add 2 to 11 and get 1?_

Meanwhile, Batgirl arrives in Arkham and walks through the halls to the Intensive Treatment wing. She finds Freeze, sitting in his cool cell. She nods towards a guard, who opens up the door. Freeze turns to her.

"You took me away from my wife. I know you're not here to let me go. What do you want?" Freeze asks.

"Edward Nygma. The Riddler. Refers to himself as an intellectual superior to everyone. He was here earlier, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He told me to tell you something."

Batman looks around the Clock Tower. He then looks at the clock. He remote controls the Batmobile on the street below, to fire out the power winch, grabbing onto the hour hand of the clock. It pulls it from 11 to one o' clock. 2 hours. He looks past the hour hand. Right in the spot where the one is, he sees through the window, and old abandon building. That's where to go next.

"I have a wife, which I cannot see. But where did Nora Fries used to be?" Freeze states. "He put a lot of emphasis on the last two words of the riddle.

"To be..." Batgirl mutters to herself. "2B. Wasn't that the warehouse you kept Nora in?"

"Yes. I solved it myself. Clever."

"Thanks, Victor." Batgirl says and runs off.

She contacts Batman on her way out.

"Batman, how are you doing with the riddles?" She asks.

 **"We only have 15 minutes left. I solved the one at the church, and the one at the Clock Tower. That's two. I'm on my way to the last location now."**

"Same. Only one more riddle. We're nearly done."

 **"But we have to hurry. The hostages don't have a lot of time left."**

"Got it."

Nightwing drops into the mattress store and finds the projector on the wall. Riddler is telling his riddle in the video, which is on loop.

 _If you've solved the riddles so far, you are saving officer Dick. Right now, in the next room, behind the locked door, he's trapped in a human sized container, which is slowly filling up with water. There's an unlock mechanism on the chamber, but it can only be opened from the room you're in right now. There's a hole in the wall, and inside the small hole, there's a lever. You grab the lever and twist it, the door opens and the officer goes free. It's that simple._

Nightwing walks over to the hand sized hole in the wall. He goes to stick his hand inside.

 _Oh! And I should mention that around the hole are all 26 letters of the alphabet. You turn the lever to the correct letters of the alphabet, and pull to select. But there are no resets. So do try to get it right. But Mr. Nygma! What letters must I turn it to? Well I'm glad you asked. The letters that spell out the answer to my riddle of course!_

The water reaches the officer's chin.

 _Riddle Me This! Here's an idea! Why don't you take a chance, sir? Here's the riddle: What asks but never answers?_

"You, jackass." Nightwing mutters.

Batgirl reaches the warehouse and sees the projector.

 _There's a hole in the wall that you must stick your hand into. In there is a dial. Turn the dial to each letter around the hole, and pull to select it. You must spell out the answer to my riddle. If you don't...well, then Officer Sprang gets CRUSHED in my own version of the Iron Maiden! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She's in the next room behind the locked door. Don't try blowing it up. It's bomb proof._

 _Do not worry, we're nearly done this dance. A possibility of something happening, the definition of..._

Batgirl ponders the thought.

"Asks...but never answers..." Nightwing thinks.

"What...when...where...why...who...who...goddammit it's an owl isn't it?"

No answer.

"Let's hope so."

Nightwing sticks his hand into the hole and grabs the lever. He turns it to _O_ then _W_ and then finally _L._ The door on the chamber opens and the water, along with officer Dick go free.

"Wow, that worked?" Nightwing says.

Nightwing hears Riddler's voice.

 _One cop down, but there's still two more to go...and only 6 minutes left._

Nightwing contacts the others.

"Guys, I'm done here. My hostage's free." He states.

"Almost." Batgirl says.

Batgirl goes on her phone and googles the traits she needs to define. They all fit one word: Chance.

"Gotcha."

Batgirl grabs the dial and turns it to spell out chance. It works and the hostage goes free.

"Few."

 _There's still Sergeant Finger. She's not free yet._ The Riddler's voice says.

"Yeah, I'm done." Batgirl states.

Batman drives his Batmobile to the location and rushes in. He sees the projector.

 _There should a hole on the wall with a dial inside. Turn it to any letter of the alphabet and pull to select it. You must spell out the answer to my riddle and Sergeant Finger will go free. She's locked behind the locked door in the next room. Riddle Me This! Only one more riddle to catch the fiend, who's the master criminal behind the scenes?_

 **"Shadow..."** Batman whispers.

He turns the dial to _S, H, A, D, O,_ and _W._ He pulls the lever and Riddler appears on the screen with Finger tied to a chair.

"You answered Shadow, Batman. But you didn't know. Him and I broke up a while ago. This is a solo act. This is just me. ME! I am the intellectual superior. I am the master behind the scenes, not him! So I'm afraid...you got the answer wrong."

 **"Riddler, wait...Riddler!"**

"Riddle Me This...what tastes better than it smells?"

Riddler pulls out a pocket knife. Batman runs over to the locked door and tries to break it open but fails.

 **"NYGMA!"**

"Answer: A tongue."

Riddler takes the knife and grabs Finger's head with his hand. Muffled screams are heard from off camera. Splattering, cutting, screaming. Riddler looks back at the camera, holding a severed tongue. Riddler's camera shows Finger's head and neck, cut open with Riddler's knife. She's dead.

"I'm afraid you failed one hostage, Batman. And I'm still on the loose."

Riddler starts laughing. Batman looks down. He's failed.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Riddle Me That... (2x14)**

 **With Riddler still on the loose, the team plays Riddler's final game to try to bring him to justice.**

 **ZHOFRPH EDFN!**


	14. Riddle Me That

**Season 2 Episode 14: Riddle Me That...**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Riddler broke away from Shadow's pact**

 **He made his own game**

 **He kidnapped 3 cops**

 **Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl are solving each riddle to save them**

 **Two officers were saved, by Riddler killed one when Batman couldn't get through the door**

 **Batman just recently got off of Venom**

* * *

Batman stands there, watching the projector and Riddler laughing. He finally stops and looks at the camera.

 _Well, I'm sorry, Batman. But I've got to run. Actually, I've set it so that the video you're watching right now is 30 seconds behind. By now, I'm already running. But if you try to chase me, you won't hear my final riddle._

Riddler grabs his cane.

 _I know what you're thinking: 'Is this over?' Almost! Farewell Batman, I'll see you on the Grey Ghost._

Riddler hits the projector with his cane, breaking it.

"Batman? Batman! Are you there?" Nightwing asks over the comms.

 **"I'm here. Finger is dead and Riddler is gone. He's left me one last riddle, a clue to his location. After what he's done, we have to find him."**

 **The Batman**

Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl return to the Batcave.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Nightwing asks.

 **"We can't think about the dead now. Riddler is getting away. He left me with one last riddle. If we can solve this, we can get revenge."**

Nightwing starts taking off his mask and suit.

"Seriously Bruce, it's okay for you to take a break, or, or grieve." Barbara says.

"Not when there's a maniac on the loose." Bruce says, taking off his mask.

Meanwhile, Gordon and Sarah walk into warehouse 2B. They find Officer Sprang sitting down in the building. Sarah and Gordon help her walk out of the building. A couple more cop cars drive up.

"I'm not sure who survived." Sprang admits.

"We'll check the other locations." Gordon says.

Gordon nods to Sarah and they walk into their car.

"Farewell Batman, I'll see you at the Grey Ghost." Bruce repeats.

Dick, without his costume, walks up behind Bruce.

"I think I saw something named _The Grey Ghost_ on a shelf somewhere in the Manor." Dick states.

"That was a collection of a TV series I used to watch as a kid."

"Do you think that's what Riddler meant?"

"I thought so. But that was filmed in Panessa Studios, which has no sign of a break in. No suspicious activity or background of anyone who worked on the show."

"Well, some of the actors live in other cities and states. Riddler probably isn't there by now. We need to give him more time."

"We can't just sit here and wait. We must bring Riddler in ASAP."

"...let me see the recording."

Bruce plays it.

 _I know what you're thinking: 'Is this over?' Almost! Farewell Batman, I'll see you on the Grey Ghost._

"Well for one, he doesn't say AT the Grey Ghost. He says ON the Grey Ghost." Dick points out.

"Like the Grey Ghost is something physical?" Bruce states and turns to the computer.

"He said 'Farewell,' like he was going somewhere. Do you think he's leaving Gotham City or something?" Dick asks.

"Probably. Ignoring the TV show, the Grey Ghost was the name of a cruise ship. Turned into a war ship during World War 2. It was turned back into a cruise ship after the war, and is now docked in Gotham City. It's scheduled for a one week vacation all the way down to Florida, tonight."

"That could work. Check all the passengers who are boarding tonight."

"I already am. No Edward Nygma. But there is an _Arthur Wynne._ "

"So?"

"Arthur Wynne was the inventor of the crossword and died in 1945. That's way too many coincidences. We need to check out the cruise ship before it takes off."

"It takes off in 45 minutes. We have to get ready now."

"We'll take the Batboat. Alert Batgirl."

Dick walks away.

Bruce turns and sees the bottle of Venom pills on his work desk. He tries to ignore them, and leaves.

Meanwhile, on the cruise ship, a passenger walks up to security.

"Good evening. I hope you have a safe trip Mr...Wynne." The security states.

"I hope you have a good evening too, Miss." Riddler says with a smile.

The Batboat speeds over the waves of the Gotham River until it sees the cruise ship sailing away.

 **"Riddler is on that boat."** Batman states.

Inside the boat, is Robin and Batgirl.

"So why are you wearing your old Robin suit again?" Batgirl asks.

"Feeling nostalgic." Robin states.

 **"Get ready. Here we go."**

Batman ejects out of the boat and grabs onto the railing. He hops up onto the deck and sees some people strolling on the deck late at night. Robin takes over driving the Batboat. Batman walks inside and through the halls of the ship until he finds the captain.

"Batman, what the hell do you want?" He asks.

 **"Arthur Wynne. He's a wanted criminal and a murderer. He's somewhere on this ship. I want to know where."**

"I have no idea! He could be in his room or something!"

Batgirl grapples up onto the deck and sees the pool. On one of the lounge chairs is Riddler, reading a magazine, solving a crossword, with a duffel bag by his side.

"Batman, I found Riddler. He's by the pool." Batgirl tells Batman over the comms.

"It's about time you got here. I was waiting for you." Riddler says and puts down his magazine.

"You're going to jail for a long time, Nygma." Batgirl states.

"Not before I beat you in this little game." Riddler states.

"This game is over. We've caught you!"

Riddler zips open and reaches into you bag.

"Looks like I might as well put up a fight. Wouldn't want to make things easy, now would we?" Riddler chuckles.

He pulls out a shotgun and fires it at Batgirl. Batgirl dodges two shots before hiding behind a pillar. One shell hits the pillar before Riddler gets glide kicked by Batman.

 **"NYGMA, IT'S OVER!"** Batman yells.

Riddler looks up at Batman and scowls. He gets up and runs towards the railing before Batman blocks him from running.

 **"It...is...over."**

Riddler pauses, before firing his shotgun and knocking Batman over the railing. Robin in the Batboat is there to catch him. Riddler fires his shotgun at Batgirl, forcing her to dodge as Riddler runs down the deck and through the food court. He reloads his gun. Riddler runs out to the deck again, and sees the railing. He then sees the Batwing rise and face him.

"Oh...shit." He curses.

Batman fires a net which attaches to Riddler, shocking him. Riddler tries getting back up when Robin grapples up to the deck and punches him back down. Batgirl catches up. Batman hops out of the Batwing and stands on the wing.

 **"We've got him."**

Back at the GCPD, Riddler is escorted in and locked in his cell.

"I'm being locked up here for life. Something Sergeant Finger unfortunately doesn't have anymore." Riddler laughs as the guard ignores him.

Later that night, the Great White Shark steps out of his limo and onto the street. That's when Gordon and Sarah walk up to him.

"Mr. White." Sarah starts.

White turns. They hold up their badges.

"GCPD. We have someone who admitted to you hiring them to kill the commissioner of police. Will you come with us?" Sarah explains.

White looks at them before backhanding Sarah across the face and she falls onto sidewalk. He pushes Gordon out of the way and runs down the street. Sarah grabs her taser and fires it. It hits Warren in the back of his thigh and he falls. Gordon gets up and puts him in handcuffs.

"Warren White, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court of law." Gordon says. "Nice one, Essen."

Sarah smiles.

Batman drives the Batmobile towards the GCPD building when he gets a call from Robin.

"Batman, where are you going?" He asks.

 **"To the GCPD, Dick. Riddler works with Shadow. We've taken down one member of his team. He'll know something about him."**

"Alright. Let's hope he'll give you the answers."

The Batmobile zooms down the street.

Gordon returns the GCPD building and takes off his coat. He sits down at a chair and takes off his glasses. He rubs his face when Batman walks up to him.

"Batman." Gordon says.

 **"Riddler's locked in the holding cells. I need to speak with him. Alone."** Batman states.

"I'll...send him to the interrogation room."

 **"Thanks, Jim."**

Batman walks into the interrogation room and sees Riddler in handcuffs sitting there.

"The Bat! Why are you here?" Riddler starts.

 **"I need to talk. About Shadow. You know about him. I want to know. Where is he? Who is he? What does he want from me?"** Batman asks.

"He wants revenge."

 **"Why?"**

"I don't know. He didn't reveal his face or his reason to any of us. He kept changing hideouts so it was impossible to track him down. He could be on his next by the time I tell you where the current one is."

 **"Do you know his plan?"**

"Yes, but I won't tell you."

 **"How does trying to murder 3 cops fit into his plan? It only gets you caught."**

"It wasn't. It was my plan. I broke away from his team to create my own game. Show Shadow who's the smartest."

 **"Well, you failed. You got caught in less than an hour. Easily. I thought your riddles would at be a lot tougher. You're losing your touch, Riddler."**

Riddler laughs.

"And that's why I've outsmarted you. Maybe the riddles were meant to be easy. Maybe in making them easy, I was actually showing my intelligence. And how I am SMARTER than the Batman."

Batman looks shocked.

"I meant to get caught, Batman. Not to plan a breakout, no. But to show that I can outsmart you, even in cuffs."

 **"How?"**

"...there's still one more hostage."

 **"...where?"**

"Oh, I'll tell you where, but inside is my toughest riddle."

 **"WHERE?!"**

Batman grabs Riddler.

"Don't worry. You have unlimited time. But as soon as you enter, you'll have a minute to solve my toughest riddle. If you don't, you will die."

 **"WHERE!"**

Batman throws Riddler to the ground. Riddler looks up at him.

"The old water tower. I've turned the thing into my own base operations. Hurry. Soon...someone's trapped in there."

Batman goes to leave the interrogation room.

"Oh, and one more thing. Robin, Nightwing, or Batgirl comes, and the hostage dies. No matter what."

Batman leaves.

Batman drives towards the water tower with Robin over the comms.

"Are you sure we can't help?" He asks.

"No. Riddler said if any of you showed up the hostage would die. It has to be me." Batman says.

The Batmobile stops and Batman hops out. He grapples to the top of the water tower and opens up the hatch. He looks inside at the darkness. He takes a deep breath and jumps down. The lights turn on, revealing a base as the hatch closes and locks. He looks around the base. There's Riddler's bed, a bomb, some monitors, and a death chamber where Riddler keeps his hostages. He looks inside but there's no one there. He then hears Riddler's prerecorded voice.

 _Batman! It's good to see you here! By now you've probably realized that there is no hostage. That's because my final hostage...is you. You've also probably realized this base is empty except for a couple of things that belong to me. Like my work desk. Like my bed. Like these monitors. Like this bomb for example._

Batman looks at the huge bomb.

 _Once this recording is over, the bomb will start it's timer of 1 minute, and blow up the water tower. I'v analyzed your explosives on your belt. They're not strong enough to escape so don't waste your time. You also can't defuse the bomb. Not in the time you have. The only way out is to solve my riddle using the dial in the hole. Solve it correctly and the door opens and the bomb is disarmed. If you make it out alive, then you'll prove that you're better than me, and I will acknowledge that. If however, you die in the blast, then I, the Riddler, am Gotham's intellectual superior! Here is my last...riddle:_

 _Everyday you stare at my eye, and I look back, but you never die. One day soon, I WILL catch you, your body still, and black and blue. You'll be bloody, or broken, or worn, or torn, it'll be just like when you were born. Life will go on, Gotham filled with madness, but you won't know since you're in eternal blackness! What am I?_

Batman grapples back up to the hatch on the ceiling as the bomb timer starts. He places a small bomb on the hatch and drops back down. It blows, but the hatch remains unharmed. Batman runs over to the bomb. He doesn't know how to disarm it. Time eventually runs out, and the bomb blows up the water tower. There's only tiny bits of metal and materials left in the blast.

A guard watches Riddler in the interrogation room. He hears Gordon from the other side of the door.

"There's been an explosion at the water tower. We've got to make it over there." Gordon states.

Riddler smiles and chuckles.

"Looks like the Batman wasn't smart enough to solve my riddle after all." He states.

The door to the interrogation room opens and Batman steps in.

"What the hell? Batman?! But, the explosion! You're supposed to be DEA-" Riddler yells but Batman punches him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Batman turns around and leaves the room. He meets Gordon in the halls.

"Was the explosion a death trap?" Gordon asks.

 **"Yes. I had to disarm a bomb, but the only way to do that was by answering the riddle."** Batman answers.

"But did you?" Gordon asks.

 **"No. I couldn't solve a riddle in under a minute."**

"So...how the hell did you survive?"

 **"To stop me from getting out, Riddler made everything in the water tower bomb proof so I couldn't blast out. But his own logic was the thing that tripped him up. I locked myself in one of his death chambers. It protected me from the blast."**

"Well, isn't that irony? Poor bastard."

 **"Maybe if he actually thought things through, he would've been able to win. And after I escaped, I was able to answer the riddle. It was death."**

Batman leaves.

Riddler sits in his cell at Arkham, screaming.

"I HAVE TO KNOW! I HAVE TO KNOW, GODDAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO IT?! HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE! I HAVE TO KNOW! I HAVE TO KNOW! HOW DID HE DO IT?! I HAVE TO KNOW!"

A guard walks up to his cell and hands him a postcard. Riddler stops shouting and grabs the card.

 _Riddle Me This...Riddle Me That...who got their ass kicked by the big, bad, Bat?_

 _-Shadow_

Riddler lets out one last yell.

Batman returns to the Batcave and sits at his work desk. Dick and Barbara walk up to him.

"Bruce...I know someone died tonight on your watch. Maybe you could've been able to stop them if you were stronger. Are you...going to be okay?" Dick asks.

Bruce looks at the bottle of pills. He picks it up and looks at it. He twists the cap but then spills all the pills out on the floor.

"Yes, Robin. Failure comes with the job."

 **The Batman**

Riddler is escorted down the hallways of Arkham Asylum when and taken in for a psychiatrist appointment.

"Hello, Mr. Nygma. My name is Professor Hugo Strange. And we are going to be discussing your obsession with riddles."

"How did he do it..." Riddler mutters.

"What are you saying?" Strange asks.

"I set up the perfect death trap. He was supposed to answer the riddle or get blown up, and the bomb went off but...he survived...how is that possible?"

"The Batman is a master escape artist."

"How did you know it was Batman?"

"Who else would it be? Plus, the news is covering the story."

"It's one riddle that's going unsolved. How can I let that happen?"

"There a lot of riddles that go unsolved, Mr. Nygma. Is there a God? When will the world end? The meaning of life...but you don't seem bothered by them?"

"That's because I know I'll never get an answer to those ones. Believe me, it took a while to get over, but...this one I COULD get an answer to. It was so close. But I don't have one."

"There are other questions you could get an answer to but don't."

"Impossible. I know the answer to every single riddle ever."

Hugo chuckles.

"We'll see about that."

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Bat and the Cat (2x15)**

 **Catwoman returns on her journey to find out Holly's past. But at the same time, Shadow puts the next step of his plan into action. With a double threat on the horizon, the team splits up to be able to take them both down.**

 **WKH HQG...?**


	15. The Bat and the Cat

**Season 2 Episode 15: The Bat and the Cat**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Catwoman left Gotham to go find out about Holly's past**

 **She stole something**

 **Catwoman and Batman kissed**

 **She left Gotham but now Bruce and her are enemies**

 **Everyone left Shadow's team**

 **Riddler got arrested**

 **Gordon and Sarah are partners**

 **Batman has returned and is no longer using Venom**

* * *

Scarecrow walks into the sewers and finds Shadow in his base.

"Crane. I'm guessing there's a reason for why you're here." Shadow guesses.

"Yes. I left this team because I didn't believe there was any reason for it to exist. Because I thought the Batman was dead and so I continued with my experiments." Scarecrow states.

"I know. But you're here."

"Yes, because in light of recent news, the Batman is not dead. And I want to join again."

 **The Batman**

Shadow watches Crane experiment with his toxins later in the day.

"I'm very glad you asked to be on this team again. It'll make the next step a whole lot easier. You can't exactly come up with mind control drugs, can you?" Shadow asks.

"Not exactly. But we can come close. That mixed in with the fear toxin will be able to do the job just fine." Scarecrow states.

"When can we get to work on mixing these chemicals?"

"Working on it right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm wasting no time with this. Though, I can't create a lot, so don't waste it."

"I won't."

Scarecrow gets back to work. Shadow chuckles.

"The end is almost here. The final steps of my plan are nearly ready to executed. We just have to wait for this toxin to be done brewing, and when it is...we hit Gordon."

Bruce, Barbara, and Dick all start sparring together in the Batcave. Bruce is able to beat both of them.

"You need to work harder." Bruce says.

Dick and Barbara continue sparring with each other. Lucius walks into the Batcave.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Wayne?" He starts.

"Yes, since you were fired from Wayne Enterprises, I thought you might want to work for Batman full time. Plus, I need your help. We still have some left over tech in the Batcave. Maybe you can help us repair Dick's 'Nightwing' suit. It got damaged in the fight with Black Spider."

"Um, sure, Mr. Wayne. I'll see what I can do."

Lucius walks over to the suit.

Barbara is able to beat Dick in sparring.

"I think I'm pretty good in the training department." Barbara says and walks over to Bruce.

"Yeah, I let you win."

"Suuree..."

"I'm serious. Always gotta be nice to the pretty lady."

"I've gotta go on patrol tonight." Bruce says.

"Hey, why don't I go on patrol tonight and you can stay in?" Barbara suggests.

"I'm not sure, Barbara."

"Seriously, Bruce. I can handle it."

"...I trust you, Barbara."

"Cool. You've gotta find Alfred, and we'll try looking into Shadow."

"Exactly. I'm not a fan of just waiting for him to strike first."

"Neither am I."

Bruce walks away.

 **We need Lucius on the team. He can help us with what little tech we have left, but eventually, we will run out. We need Alfred back. Only then, can he help us take back my company.**

Shadow is looking through the sewer grates at Gotham City, Pennywise style, with his mask off. Scarecrow then walks up to him.

"Shadow..." Crane starts.

Shadow puts his mask back on.

"Yes?" He replies.

"We've got a problem. We need the drug that puts people into a hypnotic state. The mind control drug so we can put that into the fear toxin."

"Wasn't that what you were already doing?"

"What I was doing was preparing the toxin to mix with a chemical like that, but it can't if we don't have that chemical. We need to get in."

"Jesus Christ. ... Do you now where to get it?"

"Yes. Cadmus is in Gotham City. We break in their, we can steal their drug."

"That's going to be tough. I heard that place is protected by Amanda Waller."

"No, she broke away and made a new agency called ARGUS. But that's not important. What's important is getting that drug."

Next stop...Cadmus."

That night, piles of money are shoved into a bag by a group of crooks before they run out of the bank they're robbing, only to be met by Batgirl. She beats up the thugs until they're all unconscious. She turns to the bag with the money but it's gone. She looks up and sees a figure running off with it on a nearby rooftop.

Batgirl grapples up and lands. She sees the figure: Catwoman.

"Oh, you're the new one." Catwoman states.

Batgirl fires her grappling hook at Catwoman, and it grabs her arm. The hook pulls Catwoman towards her and she grabs Catwoman by the collar, throwing her to the ground. Selina tries to get up but Batgirl kicks her across the face.

"What do you need the money for, Selina?" Batgirl asks.

"For a friend." Selina states and runs.

She scratches Batgirl across her arm and kicks her in the gut before running. Batgirl chases her when Catwoman jumps to a larger building and starts climbing windowsill to windowsill towards the roof. When she reaches the roof, Batgirl's grapple latches onto her leg. Batgirl starts zooming up when Catwoman uses her claws and cuts the rope. Batgirl grabs onto the fire escape to stop herself from falling.

She climbs up and runs to the top. She sees Selina on the other side of the rooftop and throws a couple of Batarangs. Selina jumps off the building and down the alleyway. Batgirl runs to the edge to see Selina swinging off a flagpole and landing on the ground safely. Selina rips off her mask and goggles and rushes into a huge crowd. Batgirl jumps to another rooftop and starts scanning the crowd, but finds nothing.

Selina disappeared.

A van drives up to Cadmus labs and Jonathan Crane walks inside. He meets a security guard.

"ID?" The guard asks.

"I'm a scientist, Jonathan Crane." Crane states.

"Yes, but where's your ID?"

"On your desk."

The guard looks down at the desk and finds nothing. When he looks back up, he sees Crane punching him in the face, hard, knocking him out. Crane walks through the halls in his lab coat and walks into a room where they keep all the chemicals. He finds the drug he needs. He takes it out of his case. Meanwhile, another guard walks down a hall and finds the unconscious one.

"Oh shit! Dave! Fuck..." The guard says and sounds the alarm.

Crane hears it, and runs out of the room. He runs through the halls into the science lab when the windows break. Robin jumps through.

"Yo, Crane! I can't let you leave with that!" He yells.

Crane runs the opposite way as Robin chases him. Crane runs into the stairs when Robin kicks him down a flight. Crane lands at the bottom, and the drug spills out.

"NO!" He yells. "You son of a bitch."

Crane continues running until he reaches the first floor and runs into the crowd of other scientists, who run out of the building. Robin runs out and searches through the crowd but can't find him.

"Dammit." He mutters to himself.

Robin returns to the Batcave where Barbara is sitting at the Batcomputer and Batman is punching a dummy, training.

"I just found Scarecrow breaking into Cadmus. He got away, but he didn't get whatever he was after in there." Dick explains.

"And I found Catwoman, stealing some money from some thugs. She's back in town." Barbara states.

"So the Shadow and Scarecrow are making their next move...and so is Catwoman." Dick states.

"We have a double threat in Gotham." Bruce says.

"Well, that's too much to handle. Catwoman could be out of town in a couple of days, or who knows, right now, and Scarecrow will try again to get whatever he wanted. We can't take one down and then the other, it has to be at the same time." Barbara states.

"But how?" Dick asks.

"There are 3 of us. We can split up." Barbara suggests.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Bruce comments.

"Seriously Bruce, it's the only way to catch the 3 of them. Me and Dick will go and take down Scarecrow and Shadow, and you can deal with Catwoman." Barbara explains.

"But will you be able to handle them?" Bruce asks.

"Bruce, earlier tonight, you told me you trusted me. Plus I have Robin with me. We will be fine. Trust me. Plus, from his recent behavior, it looks like he wants you not us. Are you going to give him what he wants?"

"Maybe that's what needs to happen. So far, he hasn't killed me even though he has had multiple opportunities to do so. He wants me alive, but you two...I worry."

"This isn't the first time we've come up against someone who wants to kill us, Bruce." Dick says.

"Yes, but Shadow is a fierce threat. He's the first man I've went up against who was able to outmaneuver me." Bruce states.

"That's when you were on Venom. True it made you stronger, but strength was your only weapon back then. Trust me, we'll be fine." Dick says.

"...okay. I trust you."

Dick nods and walks over to the suit chamber. Selina returns to her apartment with the bag of money and hops in through the window. Holly walks up to her.

"Are you okay?" Holly asks.

"I'll be fine." Selina says and sits down on the couch.

Holly sits down next to her.

"Confronted Batgirl as I stole the money. I was able to escape though." Selina says.

"Really? You confronted Batgirl?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Well, I got the money. We're ready to go. We'll leave Gotham again in the morning. Don't worry, Holly. We're nearly there."

Batman looks through their window from a block away atop a rooftop.

 **Catwoman is an enemy. She left Gotham for Holly, and returned a thief. I though we were allies, but she was ready to become a criminal again and betray us for her. I know she means a lot to Selina...but there were better ways to do this. Now she's a criminal. And nothing more.**

Batman glides across the rooftop and lands on the side of the building. Selina sees him through the window.

"Holly, RUN!" Selina yells.

Holly grabs the money and does so. Batman bursts through the window as Selina puts on her mask and goggles.

"Here for some fun?" Selina asks.

 **"I'm here to bring you in."** Batman states.

"You don't have to use your voice modulator. I know it's you, Bruce."

Batman scowls.

"Catch me if you can, Bat!" She exclaims and jumps out the window.

Batman hops out after her and begins a chase. They run across rooftops and Batman grapples across gaps and between buildings. Selina is able to run faster than him and always be ahead. Even when Batman throws a few Batarangs at her, she dodges.

She pulls out her whip and is able to swing across a gap between the buildings and up to a taller roof. Batman grapples after her, and grabs her when he reaches the top. They tumble across the floor and Batman lets Selina go. She kicks Batman up the chin which stuns him. She runs past him towards the edge when Batman throws some Batarangs at her. She dodges again and keeps running.

Batman fires his grapple, grabbing onto her leg, tripping her. He runs towards her but she kicks him back. She jumps back onto her feet and pushes him away. She kicks him, and starts swinging her claws at his face, but he backs up, dodging. She throws a kick but he dodges again.

She tries to stun him with her whip but Batman pulls out a Batarang and cuts it. He puts it away and starts throwing punches. Catwoman blocks most of them until one hits her in the face. Selina backs away, stunned.

"How did this happen?" Selina asks.

Batman steps closer.

"How did we end up here? Now? We were friends, Bruce. We were...could've been more than friends, but now I'm just another criminal for you to catch. I know I messed up, Bruce, but are you really saying you never give second chances? I was a criminal back then as well, but you were able to...'transform' me into an ally of yours. Why is it a problem if I become a criminal again now?"

 **"Because now you broke my trust. And I'm not making the same mistake I made last time."**

"Listen to yourself, Bruce. You're going way too far."

 **"With catching a criminal?"**

"Is that really all I am to you? A criminal? Just think about it. Don't lie to yourself. Think. Is a criminal, really all I am to you?"

Selina leans in close. Batman pulls out a pair of handcuffs. To arrest her, to be clear. Selina notices this.

"I guess I am."

Selina punches Batman across the face and hops off the rooftop. She uses what's left of her whip to whip onto a flagpole and get away.

 **She betrayed my trust. A criminal is all she is.**

Gordon and a group of police crowd around Cadmus labs. Robin and Batgirl enter the building. They see Gordon in the stairwell.

"Gordon." Robin calls.

Gordon looks up at them.

"We need to look into what Scarecrow was trying to steal from this place. I saw that it spilled onto the floor here." Robin states.

"Yeah, I saw a sample of it being picked up by some forensic scientists." Gordon explains.

"So if we can get that sample, we can find out what Crane was trying to steal. Could you get us this sample?"

"Sure. I trust you two with it." Gordon says and heads off.

Robin turns to Batgirl.

"See? Easy as that." Robin says.

"I wonder what WERE they trying to steal?" Batgirl looks at her father.

Gordon walks into the forensic lab in the GCPD and sees Sarah already holding it.

"Sarah, you already have it?" Gordon asks.

"I overheard you talking with Robin. I went in and got it." Sarah states.

"Essen, I could kiss you." Gordon takes the vial.

"You ever find it a bit worrying that Batman has sidekicks?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, it basically says that he can't handle Gotham alone..."

"He was able to. Years ago. Plus, could handle this entire city alone. I figure he probably has a network of civilians working for him throughout the streets. These sidekicks are just people well trained enough to go out into the field."

"It's still kind of worrying to me."

"No one worries that the GCPD needs an army of officers to stop crime. It's kind of like the Bat Signal. You could look at it one way, where the light basically says that the city is in danger, or you could look at it the other way, that Batman is on the case. It's really up to you, but I've got to go."

Gordon leaves. He lights up the Bat Signal on the roof when Robin arrives on the rooftop.

"Thank you, Jim." Robin says.

"Your welcome. Put it to good use and find out what the bastard is planning."

"I will. Gotta go."

Robin runs to the edge of the rooftop and glides away.

Robin walks into the Batcave where Bruce is training.

"Why don't I get a voice changer?" Robin asks.

"Because you're not famous and your voice couldn't be recognized by half the people in Gotham City." Bruce tells him.

"Fair enough."

Robin sits down at the Batcomputer and starts analyzing the vial.

Barbara walks down the hall towards her apartment door when she gets a call from Dick. She answers it.

"Yeah, Dick?" Barbara answers.

"Barbara, I found out what the vial is." Dick says.

"And what is it?"

"It's a drug that can be used to make people...easily open to suggestion. It's almost like mind control in a way."

"Jesus Christ, what could Crane want with this stuff?"

"What if he's planning to put it in his fear toxin? Either way, we now know what he needs, so we can easily stop him."

"Cool. Call you later."

Barbara enters her apartment and walks into the living room. Gordon walks down the stairs to find Barbara's mother waiting for her.

"Past your curfew." She states.

Later that night, Gordon and Barbara are in a fight. Gordon's daughter is sitting and watching.

"So what she's passed her curfew? Tomorrow's a Saturday, it doesn't matter!" Gordon says.

"It does matter! I worry! If she's out late at night without calling, who knows what could happen to her!" Barbara replies.

"She does call!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does! She calls me!"

"And you don't tell me about it, Jim! You've got to talk to me for God's sake! You rarely do anymore!"

Gordon gets a call on his phone which he answers within seconds.

"Yeah?"

...

"Okay...okay...I'll be right there."

Gordon hangs up.

"They need me at the precinct."

Gordon goes to leave and stops in front of his daughter.

"You're not in trouble." He states.

Barbara hugs him.

"Bye, Dad. Love you." She says.

"Love you too."

Gordon leaves. Minutes later, Barbara turns to her daughter.

"Barbara, I've got to go too. I'll be back later. See you soon." She says and leaves as well.

Meanwhile, Bruce is punching a dummy, training again in the Batcave, when he hears the doorbell coming from upstairs, since it's hooked up so he can hear it when he's downstairs. Bruce heads up towards the door and answers it.

Behind the door is Selina.

"Hey Bruce..." She starts.

Bruce stares.

Meanwhile, a scientist walks through Cadmus labs and grabs the drug from the room. He walks through the halls, nervously greeting the other scientists before making it outside and walking into an alleyway.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson." Crane thanks and injects the scientist with the cure.

"You are now cured of the poison." Crane says and takes the drug. "Remember, tell anyone and we can still kill you. The antidote has a micro bomb inside, but we won't use it...unless we have to. Clear?"

Johnson nods.

"Then go."

Johnson runs out of the alley.

"Why don't we just do that instead of going through all of this trouble for the mind controlling drug?" Shadow asks.

"Because, Shadow, poisons can be cured. Bombs can be removed. Poisoning one scientist for a few minutes is a lot smaller of a task than controlling someone of _that_ power, for _that_ long." Scarecrow explains.

"Put that drug down!" Batgirl yells from the rooftop, looking down at them.

"Run!" Shadow states.

Shadow and Scarecrow run into an APC and drive off. Batgirl chases the APC on foot from the rooftops. Minutes later, Robin drops down and joins her in the chase.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." Robin comments.

Batgirl smiles.

They hop between the gaps, after the APC.

"They're still on our tail!" Crane exclaims.

Shadow climbs to the roof of the APC and pulls out a pistol. He starts firing it at the two vigilantes. Robin runs to the left and jumps to another roof as Batgirl jumps off the roof and starts gliding towards them.

"Batgirl!" Robin yells.

Shadow fires his gun and the bullets poke holes in Batgirl's cape. She lands on top of the APC with a roll and charges Shadow. She starts throwing punches which Shadow dodges, but then starts blocking. He eventually grabs her wrist and throws her over him. She lands with a thud before getting back up.

Shadow punches her across the face and kicks her down. She falls onto the hood but grabs on. Shadow watches her cling. She grapples onto him and zips back up. She tackles Shadow and they tumble. Shadow ends up on top and he punches her in the face, twice, giving her a bloody nose. Batgirl kicks him off of her and gets back up, but Shadow roundhouses her, causing her lip to bleed.

She falls to a knee, only to get her head smashed into the APC by Shadow. Shadow laughs.

"Come on, don't tell me this is it." He taunts.

Batgirl gets up and wipes the blood from her face before charging again with a cry. Shadow blocks her punch, punches her in the gut, kneeing her in her forehead, headbutting her, causing her nose to bleed more, and throwing her back onto the floor. Batgirl starts shaking as Shadow walks over to her.

He brings down his boot, kicking down her head, and then planting his boot on top of her shoulder, as she lies, bloody, unconscious, face down.

Back at the GCPD, Sarah sits on Gordon's desk, reading a case file, while Gordon sips some coffee.

"It's nearly time to go. Thank God. You want to share another cab?" Sarah asks.

"Sure." Gordon answers.

They both get inside the cab.

"30th on...you know what? I'll go to Triste Cafe. 27th on Harrison Avenue. I could really use the break from home." Gordon says.

"...I'll join you. Again." Sarah says.

"Thank you, Sarah."

The cab stops at the cafe and they both step in. They sit at a table and talk while drinking coffee. They both stop talking and look out the window at the rain.

"Rain again tonight." Gordon states.

"Yeah, what else could we get in Gotham?"

"We'll stay here. Wait out the rain."

As the rain pours down, they continue their conversation.

"My family actually comes from Germany." Sarah tells.

"Didn't know that." Gordon comments.

"I got into law enforcement after being told I was too masculine for about six other careers."

"Too masculine?"

"Yup."

"Who told you that?"

"The six other careers."

"They must've been blind, deaf, and dead."

Gordon looks around.

"I don't think we can stay for much longer. At least the rain's easing up." Gordon says.

 **This is...unexpected.**

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Bruce asks.

"I just wanted to talk. Don't arrest me yet." Selina replies.

"I'm considering it."

 **I usually have to chase after Selina, take her to the GCPD. Apprehend her, but now she's come to my doorstep, and I don't know why.**

"We were supposed to leave Gotham this morning. Me and Holly, I mean. We're this close to figuring out where she comes from." Selina explains.

Selina walks down the hall as Bruce follows her.

"But I said no. I wanted to see you one more time. Last time I saw you, not last night, but weeks ago, you were aggressive. More aggressive than I expected."

"That was because...I was on a drug, Selina. Venom. It got to my head. Sure, I was aggressive about it back then...but I still think what I thought."

"Why? It's what I had to do to help Holly."

"What exactly, went, through your head when you knew you were going to steal?"

"I wasn't sure about it. All I wanted to think about was...'This if for Holly.' It made it easier. After I did, all the primal urges came back. From when I thought I was a thief, and nothing more. Back when Falcone was running this town. It was exciting. And I liked it. It made stealing things easier. I didn't have to think of Holly anymore."

"But then I saw you."

"...I know I made a bad call, Bruce. You gave me a choice between you and Holly. And I chose Holly. And if that choice required me to steal, then so be it. But seriously, can't a girl get a second chance?"

Bruce stares.

"I'm going to be honest, Bruce. I...I care for you. I haven't really cared about anyone...but you're a first. I care for you. And I know you care about me. Otherwise you would've just sent me to jail back when we first met. But you didn't."

"I saw potential in you, Selina. But you threw it away for Holly."

"What did you expect me to do?! I can only say sorry so many times."

"There were better ways, Selina."

"Goddammit, I know that Bruce. I know that. I said that a million times as well. Whether I get arrested or not, I just wanted to see...if you cared for me. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I stole. I'm sorry for everything. You do have right to be angry, but just like before...I have a right to be forgiven, by you. I don't know if you care for me or not, but...like I said before...I just need an answ-"

Bruce leans in and kisses Selina. Selina returns it. Selina starts to back up and walks backwards through a door. The door leads to Bruce's room. They break the kiss, and Selina sits back on the bed. Bruce takes a step back, takes off his shirt and leans in to kiss Selina. Selina unbuttons her jacket and takes it off. She lets it drop onto the floor. Selina and Bruce kick off their shoes.

 **I shouldn't be doing this. I don't have feelings for her, or if I do, then they can't get in the way of the mission.**

Selina and Bruce both strip down until underwear is the only thing left. Bruce leans in for another kiss. This time, Selina falls back with Bruce on top of her. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck.

Selina was still a bit shocked that Bruce did care for her. She still didn't hear him say it, but he didn't need to. He was showing it. So she decided to just close her eyes and enjoy it.

Bruce places his hands on Selina's sides, before moving them to her arms. They crawl up to her shoulder and squeeze. Bruce's finger slips under the strap of her bra. He pulls it down and Selina lets him do so. His lips go back up and kiss hers. Selina pulls down the other strap of her bra, taking it off, and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands are placed on the back of his head, pulling him down. After a few minutes of this, she pushes him onto his back, before climbing on top of him. This time, Selina leans down and kisses Bruce. Bruce grabs the back of her head. She sucks on his neck, kisses his cheek, and nibbles his ear. Selina then pulls her head back from Bruce, still having his bottom lip in her mouth before letting it go. She places her hands on Bruce's shoulders, and digs her nails in. Bruce groans when she does. Selina closes her eyes again.

"Bruce..."

"Selina..."

Meanwhile, Gordon and Sarah walk down the sidewalk, past a parking lot when they see and hear a flash of lightning. A few drops of rain start falling. Gordon wipes off his glasses and puts them on again.

"Gotham: You think it's all clear, and then lightning flashes." Gordon comments.

The rain starts to come down hard.

"Do you think we'll make it back to our own homes?" Sarah asks.

"No. I don't think so." Gordon answers.

"Well, then what now?"

Gordon looks around.

"Why not hide in this doorway? We could wait it out again." Gordon suggests and steps inside the doorway.

Sarah follows him. More thunder crashes. She leans closer to Gordon and then looks up at him.

Gordon smiles at her. Sarah leans in closer. Gordon does the same. They both kiss in the doorway. A cab drives up and Sarah steps inside. The cab drives off down the street. Sarah doesn't look back. Gordon and her don't even say goodbye.

Meanwhile, Batgirl's mask is ripped off. Her eyes adjust to the light and look around. She's tied to a chair in some kind of hideout. She looks up and sees Shadow standing there.

"Barbara Gordon. The daughter of Gotham's Police Commissioner. This is unexpected. I didn't expect the Commissioner's little girl to be out fighting crime. Must run in the family." Shadow comments.

"Screw you!" Barbara spits.

"Who knows? Maybe Gordon is Batman? Actually, this gives me an idea. Make sure the fear element of the toxin is still present in the new version of the drug." Shadow tells Crane.

"What do you want?"

"We want your father, Ms. Gordon."

"Leave my father out of this! He has nothing to do with this! He's not Batman!"

"I know. Because I know who Batman REALLY is."

"That's a lie."

Shadow laughs again.

"Soon, I will get my revenge. Very, very soon. It starts with this drug, and it starts with Gordon. The end is nearly upon us. And once the end comes, you will be of no use to us." Shadow says and walks away.

Meanwhile, Bruce stands out on his balcony, overlooking his front yard later that night. Selina walks up behind him. Wearing her underwear and a shirt. Nothing else.

"I..." She starts.

"Selina...I'm not sure why...or if...I..." Bruce tries to speak.

"Look, I know you care for me, and-"

"That's the thing, Selina. I'm not sure if I do."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't make exceptions to the law."

"Are you kidding me? The law? That's bullshit. How well do you follow the law?"

"I bring in criminals."

"And you're still saying I'm nothing more than a thief?"

Bruce looks down.

"Bruce, this isn't just saying that earlier tonight meant nothing. This is saying that bringing me into your crusade, years ago, all the time we spent together, was for nothing." Selina says.

"Earlier tonight, I was making a decision based on instinct alone. But I thought it through and I'm...I can't...it's just...too risky. You being a criminal and all..."

"It wasn't a problem 7 fucking years ago!"

Bruce looks down again.

"...look, I get it. You don't care for me. If you're willing to bring me in...but if you didn't care for me...then why do what you just did? ... I'll get my things and I'll leave Gotham. And believe me...you'll never hear from me again." Selina states and leaves the room.

When she's dressed she walks through Wayne Manor and towards the front door. She steps outside, but looks back one last time. Bruce isn't there. She shuts the door, and leaves. Bruce is down in the Batcave when Robin rushes in.

"Bruce, we have a major problem." He says.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Me and Batgirl were chasing after Shadow, but we got separated. I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked her house, the scene, but she was gone. Vanished. I think she was taken by Shadow."

Bruce scowls.

Gordon opens up the front door to his apartment and steps inside. He walks down the hall, clearing his throat along the way and he enters the living room. He rubs his forehead at what happened earlier that night when he sees something even worse. His coffee table in the living room is broken, and in the middle of wreckage is Barbara's body.

"NO!"

Gordon runs over to his daughter's body and sees her bleeding out. He feels her pulse. Dead. Everything feels like a dream.

"Oh...oh my God...no...Barbara, please..." Gordon whispers.

He then hears footsteps and a voice from behind him.

"Tell me...what do you see?"

It's Shadow. He walks up to Gordon and puts his hand on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon looks up at him.

"Who are you?" Gordon asks.

"That doesn't matter right now. What do you see?" Shadow asks.

"My daughter...she's dead...who did this to her?"

"Your daughter, Barbara Gordon...she was involved in some shady business. She worked for Batman..."

"What?"

"She did. She didn't want to, but Batman forced her. And it was that shady business that got her killed. Batman got her killed, Jim."

Gordon cries. Shadow places a flashdrive into Gordon's hand.

"What's this?" Gordon asks.

"A flashdrive with evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

"For the true identities of Batman and Robin, the people who got your daughter killed. You know what you have to do, Jim. You have to remove the anti-vigilantism act and make these monsters pay for your loss."

"Yes, sir, but...who is he?"

"Bruce Wayne."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Nowhere to Run (2x16)**

 **With Gordon under the influence of Shadow's drugs, he removes the anti-vigilantism act, and a task force is sent out to bring Batman and Robin down. Batman and Robin are forced to flee their home, as their true identities are revealed to the public. Together, they must figure out how to save the Gordons, and stop Shadow's final steps to his plan.**

 **A/N: Glad things are heating up. And I swear to God, this was always the direction the story was going. I'm not just having heroes being chased by the police because it's in the current seasons of Arrow and Flash. I swear. They're vigilantes, they always get chased by police anyways. This was actually more inspired by the Arrow episode Public Enemy, 3x18. I take a lot of inspiration from other stories, but I'm always honest about it. I never lie, so this isn't just ripping off the current CW shows, I promise.**

 ** _PH_ RZ!**


	16. Nowhere to Run

**Season 2 Episode 16: Nowhere to Run**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Scarecrow stole mind control drugs basically**

 **Mixed them with his fear gas**

 **Lucius got fired out of Cobblepot Enterprises**

 **Shadow kidnapped Batgirl**

 **Gordon sees Barbara's dead body**

 **Shadow gave Gordon evidence on Batman's true identity and tells him to make Batman and Robin outlaws**

* * *

 _I have issued an arrest warrant on Bruce Wayne and his ward, Dick Grayson, now known to be the vigilante duo Batman and Robin. If you have any info on these two, or the location of my daughter's body, please contact us._

Bruce and Dick watch Gordon make this statement at a press conference on the TV at Wayne Manor.

"This is bad..." Dick comments.

"How the hell does Gordon know who we are?" Bruce asks.

"Barbara's dead.."

"Dick, I'm sorry. But we have to go. The police could be on their way here."

Bruce hears police sirens coming from outside. Dick turns. He runs outside to the balcony and sees a SWAT truck park on the front yard and a SWAT team step out.

"Dammit!" Dick says and runs back inside. "They're here."

"Into the Batcave. They won't find us there."

The SWAT officers break down the front door and start running up the stairs. A few other officers run down the halls on the first floor. Bruce and Dick run into the library and run inside the study. Dick closes and locks the door.

"Don't lock it. They'll know we're in here, and when they break in, they'll notice we're not here...they might think something's suspicious." Bruce warns.

"Goddammit!"

Dick unlocks the door. Bruce unlocks the grandfather clock entrance and runs inside. The SWAT officers run into the library and see the door to the study.

Dick runs inside the entrance and pulls the grandfather clock close. He yells as it shuts, just as the SWAT officers break down the door. They look around, but no one's there.

"There's no one in here. Move out!" He says.

 **The Batman**

Bruce and Dick walk into the Batcave. Bruce walks over to the Batcomputer and clicks on a file. He types in a password, and all doors and entrances to the Batcave close and lock.

 _Batcave Lockdown Initiative: Activated_

"Alfred always told me I was paranoid when I installed that protocol." Bruce states.

"Barbara..."

"I'm sorry, Dick...we have to stop this. It won't be long until the police find us. What I don't understand is Gordon. Gordon would talk to me first, he wouldn't automatically try to bring us down. And how did he find out our identities? Including Barbara's. He said he received evidence but from where?"

"Scarecrow stole drugs that open up people for suggestion. What if he tested it out on Gordon to make him turn on us?"

"That would explain a lot, Dick."

"Who knows? Maybe Barbara's body was a fear gas hallucination. It WAS Scarecrow who stole the drugs, and as far as we know, Gordon was the only one to see Barbara's body. And it went missing."

"We have to cure Gordon. But first thing's first. We need to get that evidence Gordon has."

"It should be at the GCPD building. Are you saying we should break in and steal evidence? That's not going to help our public image."

"What else can we do, Dick? If we have that evidence, maybe we can clear our names or something. Gordon made it out that WE were the ones who killed his daughter. With the police off our backs, we can work together and find Shadow."

"So we break into the GCPD?"

"Yeah."

"This is crazy."

"It's our last chance."

Dick nods.

Bruce walks over to the suit chamber. He also presses a button on the belt of his suit and a platform rises from the ground, revealing a motorcycle.

"I had Lucius make that for you with all the tech we had left. Ready to ride, Robin?" Bruce asks.

Dick smiles.

 _Police searched Wayne Manor earlier tonight, and found no one there. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson have gone missing, and the GCPD has issued a citywide manhunt for the vigilantes. They are armed with gadgets and weapons, and extremely dangerous._

Alfred watches the broadcast on his TV wherever he is. He has a look of worry on his face. Leslie Thompkins watches from Gotham General, and shakes her head. Lucius watches at his house, before hearing a knock on the front door. He answers it and standing there is a man holding up a badge.

"Detective Bullock. I heard you used to work at Cobblepot Enterprises, formally Wayne Enterprises?" The detective asks.

"Yes, that's true." Lucius answers.

"May I come in and ask you a few questions?"

Later that night, Lucius and Bullock sit across from each other, with Bullock asking several questions.

"So you claim that you never worked with the Batman?" Bullock asks.

"No. I never did."

"Did you notice anything suspicious while you were working there?"

"No. Well...there were a few things I had to make for Mr. Wayne...that were pretty suspicious, with little reasons as to why he needed them."

"Remember any of them?"

"I...remember one. A car. The same type as that car Batman drives."

"Interesting."

Batman and Robin drop down on a rooftop across the road from the GCPD building.

"There it is. We get in, get the evidence, and get out." Batman states.

"Okay, but where would the evidence even be?" Robin asks.

"In Gordon's office."

Batman turns on his voice changer.

 **"Robin, we may be able to convince them that we're not who they say we are. Don't call me by my real name, and I won't call you by yours."**

"Got it."

Batman jumps off the rooftop and starts gliding towards the building. He lands on the side of the building and grabs onto a windowsill. He pries open a grate on a ventilation shaft. Batman climbs inside. Robin hops off and starts gliding as well. He lands inside the vents and starts crawling through them.

Batman climbs out of the vent in the shooting gallery. They see some cops practicing.

 **"Go."** Batman says.

Batman and Robin sneak through a door and into the hallway. They try walking down it, but hear some officers rounding the corner, and so they sneak into the server room.

 **"Give me a second."** Batman says and plugs his flashdrive into one of the servers.

"What are you doing?" Robin asks.

 **"There. I've hacked into the electrical system."**

Batman pulls out a Remote Hacking Device and shuts off the security cameras in the hallway outside.

 **"Let's go."**

Batman and Robin sneak down the hall and peek out from behind the corner. Three officers stand around at the end, near the elevators.

 **"Jim's office is upstairs. If we can make it past them we can make it onto the elevators."**

Batman looks around. He takes out the security camera at the end of the hall and inside the elevators. He looks around again, this time realizing something. He takes out the Remote Hacking Device again and turns off all the lights on the floor.

"What the hell? What happened? The damn lights turned off! Get them back on! Why'd they turn off?" The officers mumble.

Batman and Robin walk right past them and step into an elevator, which also has it's lights turned off.

"Nice one." Robin comments.

The elevator goes up two floors, before Batman and Robin step out. Batman takes out another security camera. They hear a beeping noise and turn around. The security camera in the elevator is on.

 **"The guard was able to turn the cameras back on. They know we're here."** Batman states.

They hear yelling from the stairwell.

"He's up here! Get him! Go, go, go!"

Batman and Robin run out of the hallway and see Gordon's office.

 **"In here!"**

Batman and Robin break into Gordon's office. Batman looks around with his visor, and sees a flashdrive plugged into the computer. Batman grabs it.

 **"This should be the evidence."**

Gordon busts into the office, pointing a gun at Batman.

"Freeze, you son of a bitch!" Gordon yells.

Robin punches Gordon across the face, knocking him out. Robin shrugs. The officers start running towards Gordon's office. Batman drops down a smoke bomb, stunning the officers. Batman and Robin switch their visors to night vision. Batman pulls out a needle, and takes Gordon's blood. After getting a sample, he hooks it onto his belt and grapples up to a nearby ventilation shaft. Robin follows him, as the smoke cloud dissipates.

Batman and Robin crawl through the vents and hop out onto the rooftop.

 **"Robin, we need to go. Now!"** Batman yells.

A police helicopter rises with a sniper aiming at Batman. Batman throws a Batarang, knocking the sniper out of his hands. The two vigilantes run across the roof to the edge when another chopper rises.

 _BATMAN! ROBIN! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS, OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!_

Batman jumps off the roof and falls towards the ground. Robin follows. Batman starts gliding at the last minute and crashes onto the street. Robin lands next to him. The civilians around them start screaming and running away from him. The doors of the GCPD building burst open and several cops start firing at them. Batman calls the Batmobile which comes roaring down the street. Batman jumps and lands in the front seat.

Robin calls his motorcycle and rides alongside Batman, away from the GCPD. Meanwhile, Barbara, still tied to a chair, watches the news station from Shadow's base. Still alive.

"What have you done with my father?" She asks.

"Well, with all those mind control drugs you tried to stop us from stealing, we mixed it with the fear toxin, and tricked your father into thinking you were dead." Shadow explains.

"You tricked him into thinking Batman killed me and turned him into an outlaw."

"Yeah. It's about time Gordon reinstated the anti-vigilantism act. Every cop in this damn city is after him. Batman's going to spend the rest of his life locked in a cell. I'll make sure of it."

"Need any help with that?"

Shadow turns and sees Oswald Cobblepot entering the base, smiling. Shadow stares.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce is standing in front of the computer, as it finishes analyzing Gordon's blood.

"My theory was right. Gordon does have a strange substance in his blood. It's the drug you tried to stop Crane from stealing from Cadmus. He mixed it in with his fear gas." Bruce explains.

"That's why Gordon's acting so weird." Dick states. "He's barely in control of his own body. Shadow's controlling him."

"I can separate the drug from his blood, and then make a cure to it."

"What about the evidence?"

"I've looked through it. It's pretty convincing. There are photos of us with our masks off. Inside Wayne Manor."

"What? But how-"

"I don't know, Robin. I don't know. And the designs I asked Lucius to make are in here. The Batmobile and the Batsuit. Penguin was able to dig them up and hand them straight to Shadow. Dammit. We need to be more careful."

"How are we supposed to counter these?"

"These photos could've been tampered with. That could be a defense. ...I don't know. We need to work on this. Anyways, we have to find another place to set up our base. Returning to the Batcave when Wayne Manor is being investigated is too risky. I have a safe house in the outskirts of Gotham. We can make it there in the Batmobile and on your cycle."

"So that's our next stop? Let's go."

They both put their suits back on and collect their evidence. Bruce collects Gordon's blood sample and puts it on his belt. Batman steps into his Batmobile, and Robin on his cycle. Batman presses a button in the Batmobile, shutting down all power. They open up the door and drive out of the Batcave. As they drive out, the Batmobile is hit with an RPG, creating an explosion, knocking it into a tree.

"BATMAN!" Robin calls, stopping his bike.

Batman slowly crawls out of the Batmobile.

 **"I'm fine. I'm fine. What hit me?"**

"That." Robin says, pointing to another RPG, that hits the ground right in front of them, knocking them both back.

Batman and Robin get up, injured. Batman notices that Gordon's blood sample shattered and is spilling out onto the grass.

 **"Dammit! Who's firing the RPGs?!"** Batman yells.

"Whoever that guy is!" Robin yells back.

Batman sees a figure walking towards them, pulling out two pistols, and a line splitting down his face.

Deathstroke.

"My name is Deathstroke, and I'm here to bring you in alive." He states.

Robin throws several shurikens which Deathstroke dodges. Robin charges, dodging the bullets and kicking the gun out of his hand when he gets close. He headbutts Deathstroke and kicks him back. Deathstroke pulls out a bow staff and he and Robin fight. Robin uses his forearms to block swipes from the staff, and sometimes even blocks some strikes with his foot. Batman joins in, headbutting Deathstroke and knocking him to the ground. Deathstroke pulls out another pistol and fires. Robin dodges but Batman blocks with his gauntlet. Deathstroke gets back up but Batman uses his grapple to pull the gun away from Deathstroke, and grabs him by the throat.

 **"Did Gordon hire you?"** Batman asks.

"No...it was another person who wants to see you rot in a cell for the rest of your life." Deathstroke answers.

Deathstroke grabs Batman by the throat, and throws him to the ground. Then several police cars and helicopters appear, aiming guns at Batman and Robin. Deathstroke escapes, and Batman calls his Batmobile towards him. Batman and Robin both hop in as bullets practically bounce off of the car. Batman drives the Batmobile across a bridge and into Gotham being chased by a convoy of police.

"Can't we go any faster?!" Robin asks, worried.

 **"The RPG damaged the car. This is top speed."** Batman states.

Batman drives down the street before a helicopter flies overhead them.

"They're catching up!" Robin states.

 **"We're going to have to eject!"** Batman states.

"What?"

 **"It's the only way to escape them. Get ready. Follow me, Robin."**

Batman presses the eject button, as the roof of the car opens up and he launches out. Batman starts gliding down the street, onto a rooftop, and jumps into a dark alleyway, disappearing into the darkness. Robin sees this and pushes the eject button. He launches out and starts gliding as well, but this time the officer in the chopper starts firing, creating holes in Robin's cape. Robin soon loses air and starts to fall out of the sky. Robin turns and grapples onto an apartment building to slow his fall. It does slow it, but the hook slips out of Robin's hand and he crashes onto the sidewalk. He gets up, bruised, as several police officers show up in cop cars and aim their guns at him. Robin throws his shurikens at them and starts running, dropping a smoke bomb along the way.

Batman is hanging onto the side of a building on the left side of the alleyway, six stories up. He peeks from behind the corner and watches Robin run. More cops start firing, and eventually a bullet hits him in the leg. Robin yells and falls as cops surround him. Robin gets put in handcuffs and dragged back to the police.

 **"Robin..."**

Robin's mask is torn off, revealing that he's Dick Grayson.

"It is Wayne's ward. Where's Batman?" A cop yells.

"He got away." Another cop answers.

Robin is carried into the cop car as they drive away.

 **"Damn..."**

Back at the site of the Deathstroke battle, Gordon walks through the field, until he finds something in the grass. The flashdrive containing the evidence. He puts it back in his pocket. Later that night, Bruce returns to the Batcave. Everything is offline. Lucius walks inside.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Lucius asks.

"Yes, Lucius. What did you tell the police about me?" Bruce asks.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Scarecrow, and Penguin all watch the news about the car chase with Batman. The Batmobile drove away after the chase and made it's way back to the Batcave. It barely made it. Shadow grows angry.

"Batman just won't seem to go down so easily. I even hired the Terminator to bring him in and he couldn't do it." Shadow says.

"Whatcha thinking?" Penguin asks.

"I'm thinking that if you want something done, then you've got to do it yourself." Shadow replies and leaves the base.

"So you told the police that I had you make the exact same car as the Batmobile, and the exact same suit as Batman's?" Bruce clarifies.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry."

"No, Lucius, it's okay. They had that stuff anyways. The flashdrive with evidence Gordon had, they had the blueprints of the suit and car you made for me."

"Only the suit and car?"

"Yeah. They didn't have the weapons or Batboat or Batwing."

"What did you do with those?"

"I locked the weapons and gadgets away. I destroyed the Batboat and Batwing, figured I didn't need them anymore. Only thing left in this damn cave is that suit on that mannequin and the Batmobile."

"Why didn't you destroy that?"

"Figured I needed SOME way to travel."

"And you chose the Batmobile instead of the Batwing because..."

"The Batcave's on lockdown. The only thing that opens on lockdown is the door the Batmobile leaves from. The flashdrive also had photos of me and Robin with our masks off in Wayne Manor."

"What?"

"I thought about it. The evidence had to be given to them by Shadow. He must've placed several cameras inside Wayne Manor to get his evidence."

"That means he-"

"-he knew who I was before the whole city. And that he somehow snuck into Wayne Manor without me noticing. That's not easy to do. This guy went through a whole lot of trouble just to try and ruin my life. I started this crusade to honor my parents lives. What would I have to do, to get someone who hates me so much that they would want to end that?"

The elevator to the Batcave behind Bruce lands.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Bruce turns. On the elevator is Shadow.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Lucius, run!"

Lucius runs out of the Batcave as Shadow starts slowly walking towards Bruce.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asks.

"Easy. I blew up the entrance. I also alerted the GCPD of the location of the Batcave. Gordon has a whole task force on his way here right now." Shadow says.

"You gave Gordon the evidence. You're controlling him. How did you infect him with the toxin?"

"Easy. Just run it through the ventilation in his apartment. After he thought Barbara was dead, we were easily able to manipulate him into turning the whole city on you."

"Where's Barbara?"

"She's alive. But not for long. We're keeping her for leverage. As soon as you're behind bars, we'll kill her. Give Jimmy's story some validity. Maybe say that you were keeping the body. Hell, with that, and the dressing up, you might be surrounded in padded walls then bars. One can only hope." Shadow laughs.

Bruce and Shadow circle each other, before stopping in the opposite position they were in.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going through so much trouble just to ruin my life? What did I ever do to you?" Bruce asks.

"I don't have to tell you that." Shadow replies.

They both hear sirens.

"Oh, the police are nearly here."

"How did you get cameras into my house?"

"Easy Bruce. You welcomed me in."

The SWAT team runs into the study and sees the hole in the wall, leading to the elevator.

"What? I never...the Halloween party." Bruce says.

Shadow chuckles.

"Clever, but no. I placed them during a different time." Shadow answers.

"Who are you?"

Shadow thinks for a second. Half the SWAT team gets into the elevator and presses the down button. Shadow presses the button on his helmet. His mask lifts off his face, and slides up. Bruce looks angry and punches him across the face. Shadow collapses to a knee.

"What the hell is going on? Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on..."

Shadow stands up and turns to face Bruce, wiping the blood from his nose, revealing his handsome yet young face, with curly ginger hair.

"...Tommy?!"

"I'll tell you some other time, Bruce. I promise. Stick a needle in my eye. Oh, and please...call me Hush."

Bruce and Tommy stare at each other, as the elevator slowly descends.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Trial (2x17)**

 **Bruce is arrested by the GCPD, and with Barbara's life on the line, he must make sure to get out of jail, or else Barbara is dead.**

 **A/N: Woah! What a cliffhanger! It was Tommy the whole time! Yes, the main villain of the season isn't an original character named Shadow, but is actually Hush. But why change his name, and appearance?**

 **Well, I wasn't really a fan of the man in bandages and a trench coat and so changed him to a more militaristic description. The original plan was to just call him Shadow, until the Mid Season Finale, where his real name would be revealed as Hush, and ALL the comic fans would realize who he was, but he wouldn't be revealed as Tommy for a few more chapters.**

 **But then I thought, maybe I should just reveal his real name and who he was at the same time, which was here. Maybe keep his name as Shadow and see if this reveal actually shocks some people!**

 **I'm sure almost no one was shocked seeing as this season also fleshed out the character of Tommy Elliot, and a mysterious watcher in the shadows who wants revenge on Batman and recruits other villains including Scarecrow and sort of Riddler, (in the book Riddler was the one behind it all) is basically the exact same description as Hush.**

 **If I did shock some people, that's great, because then that means all the changed names and descriptions payed off, but I'm pretty sure most people saw this coming. But yeah...the main villain of Season 2 is Hush. Let's see what happens next episode.**

 **ORRNV OLNH JRUGRQ ZDV GULYHQ...RYHU WKH HGJH.**

 **BBBBBHHHHHDDDDDDDKKKKKKKK!**


	17. Trial

**Season 2 Episode 17: Trial**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by an evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Shadow is Hush who is Tommy Elliot**

 **Hush gave Gordon evidence on the true identities of Batman and Robin**

 **Batman and Robin are now outlaws**

 **Robin has been caught and unmasked**

 **Hush has lead the police to Bruce Wayne in the Batcave**

 **Bruce has hid his gadgets and has taken apart his Batboat and Batwing**

* * *

Tommy smiles and grapples out of the Batcave when the elevator comes down. Bruce pulls out his keys and presses a button. The Batmobile turns red, Telltale style. Gordon and another squad of police officers run into the Batcave and point their guns at Bruce.

"Don't move!" Gordon yells.

They all look around at the cave.

"Is this your hideout?" Gordon asks.

"Not exactly a hideout. It's my...Man-Cave..." Bruce answers.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm a really big fan of Batman. Like I LOVE him. Like look over here!" Bruce exclaims.

He runs over the Batsuit.

"It's an exact replica of Batman's Batsuit! It's so cool! And what about this car! It's just like the Batmobile! Aw man, it's amazing. I had that...worker guy over at Wayne Tower build me one just like Batman's." Bruce fanboys.

"Eugh."

"This cave, I think, used to be a lake or something but it dried out, and when I found it, I knew I had to make it into my own collection of Batman memorabilia."

"Well, this is still pretty suspicious, so...we're still taking you in."

Gordon puts Bruce in handcuffs.

"That's okay. Actually, I really wanted to make my car black, but I couldn't. I was thinking about painting it, but then it would just look ugly. Plus it washes off really easily. Do you have a car just like Batman's? You should buy one. Actually you might not have enough money. It's pretty expensive. Maybe I could lend you some money, if I ever get my company back..." Bruce babbles.

 **The Batman**

The cell door closes and Bruce and Dick stay in the same cell. Bruce sits on his bed as Dick rests his head on the bars, with a bandage on his leg.

"It'll be okay, Dick." Bruce says.

"You don't have to lie to me, Bruce. I know it's not." Dick replies.

"We CAN get out of this."

"They found me wearing the Robin suit. How do I come up with an excuse for that in court?"

"Barbara's life could be on the line. We have all night to come up with something."

Dick nods. The news reports on the arrests and the court planning. Alfred watches this from his new house on the TV. He hears a knocking on his door and goes to answer it, seeing two detectives.

"Mr. Pennyworth?" They ask.

"Yes?"

"I assume you've heard about the Batman case. We need to ask you a few questions. I'm afraid you'll have to come back to Gotham."

Hush watches the news as well before heading into the base.

"Finally, the final steps of my plan are being realized." Hush states.

"What are you talking about?" Barbara asks.

"Everyone knows the Batman's secret. That he's Bruce Wayne. He and Dick Grayson have been arrested. If I understand, weren't you two dating?" Hush asks.

"So Wayne was Batman the entire time?" Penguin says.

"Yes." Hush answers.

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Who cares? You know now."

"So is this it? Is the plan over?"

"Almost."

"Then why is she still alive?"

"Just in case Bruce and Richard don't get sent to prison. We can use her as she was originally intended to be used. As leverage."

"This feels anticlimactic. You did most of the bloody work, why even bring us into it?"

"I needed Crane's toxins to control Gordon, and I needed you to take Wayne's company. You're a businessman."

"And Riddler?" Barbara asks.

"He was just here to go through the plans. Of course, I meant to use that other guy...but he quit before we could. Shame." Hush answers. "But you shouldn't be sad, Cobblepot. Be happy! We beat the Batman! Crane, continue your research! Cobblepot, enjoy your company! And I'll enjoy my revenge."

Penguin walks out of the sewer base. Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick talk with their lawyer before going out for trial.

"I need to know everything, guys." Mrs. Rian states.

"I'm just saying. I was a big fan of Batman, and so I cleared out my...'basement' to fill it with my collectibles. I even made replicas using the money I have...had. I even dress up in the suit sometimes. That explains the photos." Bruce explains.

"When did you take the photos?"

"I didn't. I don't know who did."

"Hm...Mr. Grayson, what about you?"

"I saw the chase throughout the streets, so, in my Robin suit, I ran after them before the real Robin fell, and dropped a smoke bomb. He disappeared, but we must've gotten mixed up and I was arrested."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"...okay."

Bruce and Dick are taken out into the courtroom. Later, Lucius goes up to the stand.

"Mr. Wayne asked me to make him a car and suit that are the ones that you're investigating."

Mr. Henry, the prosecutor, asks another question.

"When did he ask you to make these?"

"...I don't remember the exact date. A few years ago, I think. He didn't tell me why."

"No further questions."

Another few minutes pass by when Alfred takes the stand.

"Do you, Alfred Pennyworth, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

Alfred sits down.

"So Bruce and Richard have stated that they're just really big fans. Is this true?" Mrs. Rian asks.

Alfred looks at Bruce.

"Every time I walk around Wayne Manor, I see the two of them running around in their little costumes. It's quite amusing actually. Master Wayne actually did ask me to help him clear out the cave underneath the house so he can set up all of his items." Alfred says.

Mrs. Rian turns to the jury.

"Batman had gadgets, and weapons, and tools. None of which were found inside the cave when searched. Batman was spotted with a plane and a boat, once again, were not found inside the cave when searched. If Mr. Wayne really was the Batman, where are those requirements? They were not found. Right, Mr. Pennyworth?" Mrs. Rian exclaims.

"Correct." Alfred answers.

"No further questions, your honor."

Mr. Henry stands up.

"I would like to call to the stand, Dr. Thomas Elliot."

Bruce turns to see Tommy taking the stand. He looks at Bruce, and winks.

"I don't know. Every time I would talk to Bruce, he would always have these strange bruises and cuts and injuries on him. Then I would watch the news and find out that the Batman received the same injuries that night. He would also have to go in a hurry a lot of times. He would just all around act suspicious." Tommy says.

"Hm mm. What do you personally think, Dr. Elliot?" Mr. Henry asks.

"Me personally? I think he is the Batman."

"He thinks he is the Batman. His closest friend."

Bruce scowls. Later, Mrs. Rian stands up.

"I would like to call Commissioner James Gordon to the stand."

Gordon sits next to the judge.

"So Commissioner, in the flashdrive with the evidence you provided us with, there were photos with Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson wearing their costumes without masks. And blueprints for the car and the suit, which Wayne admitted to building after being such a big fan. Where did you the blueprints?" She asks.

Gordon looks at Tommy. Tommy nods.

"I got them from Oswald Cobblepot, who discovered it in the files for Wayne Enterprises." Gordon answers.

"You can say that these photos were taken from inside Wayne Manor, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you get those?"

"Get what?"

"The photos. Where did you get them?"

"I, uh..."

"They're just photos, Commissioner. How did you require them?"

"Um..."

"Did Mr. Wayne ever let you into his home?"

"...yes. On Halloween and around Christmas."

"Bruce, were you wearing your Batsuit on Halloween and/or Christmas?"

"No." Bruce states.

"Did you welcome Commissioner Gordon into your home at any other times?"

"Not that I recall." Bruce says.

"So how did you get these photos from Wayne Manor?"

"Uh, I...um...I..."

"Because it seems to me like a huge invasion of privacy. Where'd you even get the flashdrive in the first place?"

The doors behind Mrs. Rian blow open and several armed thugs run inside.

"Everyone on the ground! Everyone on the ground!" They yell.

Everyone lies face down on the floor as an armed thug runs up to Bruce on the floor.

"This is for the 6 ribs you broke last month!" The thug yells.

Then a window in the courtroom breaks. They all turn and see Batman, standing there.

"What the fuck?" The thug says and turns his gun.

Batman charges and knocks the gun out of his hand. He pushes the thug to the ground before lightly headbutting another. He grabs the gun from one's hands, and breaks it in half. He grabs one thug and throws him halfway across the courtroom. One thug gets up, and runs away. Bruce stands up and sees Batman, standing there. Batman narrows his eyes before running towards the broken window and hops through it.

The next day, Bruce and Dick walk into Wayne Manor under house arrest. They meet up with Alfred and hug him.

"Al, it's great to see you again." Bruce greets.

"We missed you." Dick says.

"I know. Christmas Eve, I said terrible things." Alfred confesses.

"But you were right. I stopped doing Venom." Bruce says.

"Bottom line, it's good to have you back." Dick states.

"Obviously you couldn't handle yourselves while I was gone. What's happened?" Alfred asks.

"Shadow is named Hush. He kidnapped Barbara. We took down Riddler. Hush drugged Gordon with fear toxin. Barbara's possibly dead, all of Gotham knows our identities, we've been arrested, Hush is Tommy Elliot, and me and Dick are taking a polygraph test tomorrow." Bruce explains.

"Good lord, I wasn't gone that long."

"So...who was that other Batman in the courthouse?" Dick asks.

"A friend. He owes me a favor." Bruce answers.

"Who?"

"So what was the decision of the jury?"

They turn and see a man walking up to them with glasses on.

"They haven't decided yet, Clark. We're finishing it up tomorrow. Thanks for the work, by the way." Bruce answers.

"You're welcome. Now we're even." Clark says.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"Can you help me track down a Kryptonian trying to release several other Kryptonian prisoners trying from another dimension so they can take over the Earth?"

"...no."

"I thought not."

"Wait, is that a thing that's actually going on right now?" Dick asks, worried.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Thanks again, Clark."

"No problem."

Clark takes off from Wayne Manor and into the sky.

"...you're friends with him." Dick states.

"Yeah. Go inside, explain everything that's happened to Alfred." Bruce replies.

"...okay..."

"Is your name Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes." Bruce says inside the GCPD building hooked up to a polygraph machine, with Gordon and an expert. sitting across from him.

"Are you married?" Gordon asks.

"No." Bruce replies.

"Are you the Batman?"

"No."

Gordon looks at the expert. The expert looks back.

"Continue." He says.

"Did you kill my daughter?"

"No."

"Are you just Batman's number one fan?"

"Yes."

Gordon turns to the expert. He shrugs.

"I'm done here." He states and leaves the room.

Bruce exits and sees Dick standing outside.

"Polygraph tests are easy to beat. Just stay clam and you can lie easily." Bruce whispers.

Dick steps inside the room. Back in court, Mr. Henry is making his case.

"So Richard Grayson just happens to look exactly like Robin, and just happens to seen in the same place as the real Robin? But no, they got 'mixed up.' Are we really expected to believe this?" Mr. Henry exclaims.

Mrs. Rian walks into the courtroom and hands the polygraph test results to the judge. Bruce and Dick sit down.

"Everything okay?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, but I think there might have been a slight flutter in my answers." Dick says.

"Jury?"

"We have come to a decision, your honor. On the count of vigilantism, breaking and entering, tampering with evidence, possible endangering of a minor, murder, and assault and battery, we find Bruce Wayne..."

Bruce and Tommy stare. Alfred and Lucius look down at the floor.

"...not guilty."

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief as Alfred and Lucius smile. Dick puts his hand up for a high five from Bruce, but Bruce ignores him. Tommy scowls with anger. Bruce turns to him, and winks.

"On the count of vigilantism, breaking and entering, tampering with evidence, assault and battery, and assisted murder, we find Richard Grayson..."

Dick looks at them.

"...guilty."

Alfred and Lucius look shocked. Bruce turns to Dick who puts his head into his hands. Tommy turns to Bruce and smiles.

"The court hereby orders that Richard Grayson spends the rest of his natural life in Blackgate Prison. And may God have mercy on your soul."

The judge slams his gavel. The news reports on the story.

 _Wayne had no idea of Grayson's involvement with the Batman. Grayson was seen multiple times wearing the Robin suit, but unknown to everyone, it was a real suit. Barbara Gordon's body is still missing, as Grayson has been sentenced to a life sentence in Blackgate Prison._

Bruce sees Dick being escorted into a police van and driven away. Bruce steps into his limo, before looking next to him and seeing Tommy there. Bruce immediately grabs him by the throat.

"Why the boy? ... Why the boy?!" Bruce yells.

"I'll tell you if I could." Tommy musters.

Bruce lets him go.

"Thank you." Tommy says.

"Where's Barbara?" Bruce asks.

"She's alive. Trust me. She is. And that's because I'm using her as leverage. The only reason I kept her alive."

"What?"

"You will turn yourself in as the Batman in the next 24 hours, or I will kill Barbara."

"We were friends, Tommy. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I will not be satisfied until I know that you're spending the rest of your life, rotting in a jail cell. And I will do anything to accomplice that goal."

"Dick's innocent. Leave him alone."

"24 hours."

Tommy leaves the limo. He pulls the tracker off his collar and drops it onto the ground.

"How predictable." He comments.

 **The Batman**

A guard walks up to Dick's cell.

"There's been a change. We're moving you to Arkham." The guard says.

Dick is driven to the Asylum and walked through the halls. He sees Killer Croc and Riddler, and Two-Face in the cells before being locked inside of one. One doctor walks up to his cell.

"It is good to see you here, Mr. Grayson. I am Professor Hugo Strange, and I am your psychiatrist." He says.

"I'm not crazy." Dick states.

"Sure you aren't. I am looking forward to our interview so we can talk about...Batman..."

 **Next Time on the Batman: Birds of a Feather (2x18)**

 **With time running out, Bruce becomes Batman to try and reverse all the damage Hush has caused, while also contemplating whether he should give it all up to save lives.**

 **FRXUW LV DGMRXUQHG**


	18. Birds of a Feather

**Season 2 Episode 18: Birds of a Feather**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Hush kidnapped Batgirl**

 **Hush is Tommy Elliot**

 **Tommy has threatened Bruce to turn himself in or he'll kill Barbara**

 **Batman is now an outlaw**

 **Dick has been revealed as Robin and arrested**

 **Everyone thinks Barbara is dead and that Batman killed her**

 **Gordon is drugged**

 **Penguin found Bruce's Batsuit inside the Wayne Enterprises files**

 **Penguin has taken over the company**

 **Hush went to recruit Joker all the way back in the Mid Season Finale**

* * *

 **A/N: Buckle up boys and girls, this is going to be a long chapter.**

Regina Zellerbach walks into Wayne Manor and inside the study. There she spots Lucius and Bruce sitting in two chairs.

"Mrs. Zellerbach. It's good to see you on such short notice." Bruce greets.

"It's good to see you too, Bruce. But, why did you call me over here?" Regina asks.

"Oswald Cobblepot. He's a criminal." Bruce states.

Regina sighs.

"Bruce, don't turn this into some large debate again." Regina replies.

"I'm not, Regina. I'm serious. I truly believe that Cobblepot is a criminal." Bruce says.

"And what's your proof?"

"Lucius here was captured by a mysterious criminal on the rise. His name is Hush. How was Hush let in? How did Cobblepot not notice? How the security footage erased? Lucius made a police report, but with no evidence, it was mostly ignored. Because of this claim, Oswald fired him. But suspiciously, at the same time, Lucius was looking into his files. I believe he's hiding something."

"When did this happen?"

"Christmas."

"So all you have is the eye witness account of Mr. Fox?"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Lucius asks.

"Look, Mr. Fox, I respect you, but this sounds crazy. I won't just believe something simply because a friend said it was true. I'm sorry." Regina says and turns to leave.

Bruce rushes up to her and grabs her hands.

"Regina, Regina, please. All I need you to do is look into Cobblepot's files. That's all. If you find anything suspicious, then just tell us. If there's nothing, that's okay. Please. Just look into it. Lucius would do it, but he was fired. Please." Bruce pleads.

Regina thinks.

"I'll think about it." She says and leaves the room.

"She is our only hope, Bruce." Lucius says.

"I know she is." Bruce replies.

 **The Batman**

Early in the morning, Bruce stands atop Wayne Manor, waiting when Hush appears behind him. He walks up to him and hands him an envelope. Bruce opens it and sees pictures of Barbara, tied up, but alive.

"There. That's your proof." Hush states. "You have 14 more hours."

Hush turns to walk away.

"I still don't know why you do this." Bruce calls.

Hush stops.

"And you don't need to know." Hush replies.

"I will stop you. One day you will spend the rest of your life in a jail cell."

"No, I won't. You can't beat me, Bruce."

Hush turns around and starts walking towards Bruce.

"Why not? I've beaten better fighters than you." Bruce says.

"You think this is about fighting? This is a game of chess, Bruce. And just like when we were kids, I will win, because your moves are too predictable. I know what you're going to do before you even do it, before you even think it. I've planned for every move you will make. So good luck on out thinking me Bruce. You couldn't do it years ago, and you couldn't do it now." Hush explains and turns to walk away.

He stops.

"Also placing the tracker on me when you grabbed me inside the limo. Is that your idea of unpredictable? Heh. This will be even easier than I thought." Hush comments and continues walking.

Dick sits down and grabs the phone. He sees Bruce sitting on the other side of the glass.

"Everyone in here thinks I'm crazy." Dick says. "They treat me the same way they treat someone like Davis or Zsasz."

"I know it's tough." Bruce replies. "Just hold on longer. I WILL get you out of there. Somehow."

"Bruce, don't feel obligated to set me free. Seriously. I will be fine. Just forget about me."

"I do feel obligated to do this, Dick. You became Robin because of me, and you got caught because of me. You're in Arkham, because of me. I won't let you rot in here because of me. I just have more important matters to deal with right now. How's life in there?"

"Just officers yelling at me about why I killed Barbara and where you are. What's the important matters?"

"I, of course, have to be Batman again, but I have a very limited supply of tech and money. it's going to be impossible."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Get Wayne Enterprises back. Me and Lucius are trying to get Regina Zellerbach to work for us and get evidence on the Penguin."

Dick chuckles.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. But I need to find Barbara, and fast." Bruce says.

"Why?"

"Because Tommy threatened me. If I don't turn myself in within 24 hours, he'll kill her."

"Wait, what?!"

"That's what he said."

"How much time do you have left?"

"12 hours. I have until tonight to find her, or turn myself in."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

"...do you think she's still alive? Will we ever stop running?"

"Whether she's alive or dead, Tommy WILL pay for what he's done."

"Okay."

Bruce and Dick both look down. Meanwhile, Hush walks into his base and sees Scarecrow and Penguin there.

"So your plan on Batman didn't work. What now?" Crane asks.

"Damn. I really thought Wayne was Batman." Penguin comments.

"He is, you idiot!" Hush yells.

"He was acquitted by the jury." Penguin says.

"That doesn't mean he's innocent. He's Wayne. I know he is."

"They were seen together in the same room."

"Wayne has friends and allies who could've impersonated Batman, anything!"

"Rriighht..."

"He's the goddamn Batman!"

"Look, locking Wayne up didn't work. So what's next? How do we get our revenge on the Batman?" Scarecrow asks.

"I want him to spend the rest of his life rotting in a jail cell. And if the GCPD won't do it, then I'll do it myself. Cobblepot, you've already made weapons using Wayne Enterprises, right?" Hush asks.

"Yeah." Cobblepot replies.

"I already threatened Batman to turn himself in, or Ms. Gordon would die. He cares for her. See, men? I told you she would come in handy. If he refuses, we'll need those weapons." Hush explains.

"Yeah, got it." Penguin says.

"You'll never get him. And I will get out of here. I promise you." Barbara states.

Hush turns.

"Shut up, you bitch." Hush says.

"We'll see who's laughing when I get out of here." Barbara answers.

Hush leaves the base. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce sits at his desk, looking at a picture of Barbara. Alfred walks in.

"What was it I heard about Mr. Elliot?" Alfred asks.

"Tommy is Hush. He says he wants me to rot in a jail cell for the rest of my life, and he has Barbara captive. If I don't turn myself in by tonight, he'll kill her." Bruce answers.

"Oh my..."

"I have no idea where her location is. No idea how to find her. The tracker I placed on Tommy doesn't lead anywhere. I became Batman to protect people by making my own sacrifices. What kind of hero am I if I don't turn myself in for her? At least then I'll be getting what I deserve."

"Master Bruce, you still have time. You have learned to never stop fighting. You can still win this. And even if you don't, I can guarantee that Tommy would kill her either way."

"Still, you can never be sure."

"How are you planning on finding her?"

"Penguin might know where she is. I can take him down if Regina just agrees to find the evidence on him by looking through his files. It's important."

Bruce stares at the photo. Inside Gordon's apartment, he is kneeling in front of Hush who looks down at him. Hush is injecting him with more of the mind controlling drug.

"There you go." Hush states. "Now I have something for you to do."

Bruce enters the Batcave, and sees it nearly empty. He finds his Batsuit and suits up. He walks over to a secret compartment and unlocks it. He finds all his gadgets and places them onto his belt. Alfred walks up behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To save a friend." Batman replies.

"Bruce Wayne is the Batman. And he is responsible for your daughter's death. He killed her. And all of Gotham thinks he's innocent. He's walking free, with no charge. He thinks he can get away with it. Get away with just killing your daughter, brutally, and leaving her there for you to find, and then stealing her body...but you have to prove him wrong." Hush says.

"Yeah, I do." Gordon replies.

"You have to get your revenge."

Batman then glides across the street and crashes through the window. Hush and Gordon turn.

 **"Get away from him."** Batman states.

"Gordon, it's Wayne. You have to stop him." Hush commands and throws down a smoke bomb. He disappears.

Gordon runs into another room and grabs a pistol. He turns around and sees Batman standing at the entrance of the room. Gordon fires his gun and Batman dodges.

 **"Gordon, you have to think for yourself. Hush cannot control you. You control you. Don't let yourself be controlled. I was your friend. ... I am your friend."** Batman pleads, but Gordon keeps firing.

"I won't stop until I get my revenge on you!" Gordon yells.

 **"Dammit."**

Batman throws his Batarang and knocks the gun out of Gordon's hand. Batman charges and tackles him. He pulls out a syringe and drains a blood sample from Gordon. Gordon yells. He hooks the blood sample onto his belt.

 **"I'm sorry, Jim."**

Batman lets go and disappears out of the room. Batman returns to Wayne Manor, taking off his mask. He hears a knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" He yells. '

He takes off his cape and hides the mask and the cape in the closet. He kicks off his boots and puts on a bathrobe.

"Come in!" He calls.

The door opens and in steps Regina and Lucius.

"Mr. Wayne, very good news." Lucius starts.

Regina sighs.

"I'll help you look into the files." She states.

Bruce smiles. Back at the Batcave, he works on his computer and develops a cure for the drug.

"There. All I have to do is get this to Gordon, and he'll break free of Hush's control." Bruce states.

Alfred walks over to a table in the Batcave and lays out a plan of Arkham Asylum on a poster. Bruce walks over to him.

"Dick is being held in the Maximum Security Wing, at the top of the tower inside a secured cell. Luckily for us, the Maximum Security Wing is near the coast of the island. We can sneak up on it using a boat, and grapple up." Bruce explains.

"It's called Maximum Security for a reason, Master Bruce. Not even your explosives could get through, not that you have any. How will you get in?" Alfred asks.

"It's easy. Disguise yourself as one of the guards. Act like your escorting Dick out. If I just do that, I can get him out."

"And what if you get caught? The Batman always has a backup plan."

"I do have a backup plan, but I won't need them. I'll get him out."

Meanwhile, Hush walks back inside the base.

"Problem?" Crane asks.

"Yes. I tried to control Gordon, but Wayne got in the way." Hush complains.

"Why would Wayne get in the way? Oh yes, you still believe he's Batman." Crane replies.

"HE IS BATMAN!"

"Of course he is."

"Do you have something to tell me, Crane?"

"Why do you need me here? What do I have to add to your conspiracy? Just to drug Gordon? For a plan that didn't even work?"

"...if you don't care enough, then leave."

Crane stares, and then thinks. Hush turns to Barbara.

"You have no idea how amusing it is to watch you bumbling idiots debate about how to kill him." Barbara comments.

"We will kill him. And you will either watch, or die with him." Hush states.

Meanwhile, Dick is taken into the psychiatrists office where Hugo Strange is.

"Mr. Grayson. I've been excited for this meeting. Now...let's talk about the Batman." Hugo Strange starts.

"What do you even want to know?" Dick asks.

"You don't have to reveal too much, but...what relationship do you have with Batman?"

"I don't know...a mentor. He helped me train."

"So you look up to him. Like a father figure, even more than Wayne. Perhaps, as a young child, he planted the idea in your mind, and manipulated you to become a vigilante."

"That's bull."

"Really? Then why did you become a vigilante?"

"...I wanted to help people. Gotham is full of crime and no one was doing anything about it. I wanted to help Batman with his crusade. People need help."

"I know they need help. That's why I became a doctor here. But do not worry...I will help you."

"I don't need help."

"So...how does the Batman act?"

Regina walks into Wayne Tower with an earpiece. She walks down a hall and sees Penguin walks out of his office and down the hall.

"Okay. Now." Lucius says in the earpiece.

Regina steps inside the office and walks over to his desk. She sees his files.

"What do you see?" Lucius asks.

"I see plans for weapons and gadgets. Oh my God...I see everything. What's he doing here?" Regina asks.

"That doesn't matter. Get the plans and take them with you. We have to turn them into the police." Lucius states.

Regina takes the files and puts them in a folder. She leaves the office and quickly walks down the hall. She turns and sees Penguin nowhere. She sighs. After returning to Wayne Manor, she hands the folder to Bruce and Lucius.

"Here's what I found." She states.

Bruce and Lucius open the folder and look through the sheets.

"Woah. Everything's here. Lucius, we have to turn this into the GCPD. See? I told you he was a criminal." Bruce says.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Bruce. I'll talk to the board about this." Regina says.

"Okay, just wait until tonight. We need to turn this in first. Lucius."

Bruce hands Lucius the folder who leaves Wayne Manor.

"I'll see you later, Bruce." Regina states and then leaves as well.

A guard for Arkham Asylum walks along the coast that night when he gets hit by a dart, and goes unconscious. A speedboat drives up right behind the Maximum Security Wing and stops. Inside is Bruce wearing the guards uniform, before bringing his mask down to hide his face. He hears Alfred's voice in his ear.

"That boat better be worth it. You bought it using the last of your money." Alfred says.

"I just had to take apart the Batboat, didn't I?" Bruce replies before grappling up to the roof of the building.

He walks through the halls of Arkham Asylum, holding his gun, and walks up to Dick's cell. He pulls out the keys and unlocks the cell door. Dick looks up and sees Bruce stands there.

"Dick, we have to go. Right now." He states.

"Bruce..?" Dick asks.

Bruce escorts Dick out of his cell in handcuffs.

"Bruce, I told you to forget about me." Dick says.

"I couldn't leave you behind. I wasn't going to." Bruce replies.

"This is a huge risk."

"I don't care. Let's go."

They walk out of the building and go behind it.

"There, into the boat." Bruce says.

Dick hops into the boat as they hear the sirens ringing.

"They know I'm here and that you're gone. Let's go." Bruce states.

Bruce takes off his helmet and hops into the boat as well. He starts the boat and sail away from Arkham Island. Bruce helps Dick take off his handcuffs as the boat gets away. Dick walks back into Wayne Manor with Bruce behind him.

"Oh my God, look at this place! The GCPD trashed it!" Dick comments.

"Yeah, I know." Bruce answers.

Dick turns.

"Where's Barbara?" Dick asks.

"She's still captured. I wanted to free you first, before going after her." Bruce answers.

"...how much time does she have left?"

"2 hours."

"Jesus. What now?"

"I have the cure for Gordon's drug in the Batcave, along with your Nightwing suit. I do have a plan to find Barbara though. We have evidence on Cobblepot. He'll know where she is."

"That's your only plan?"

"Better than nothing."

Bruce heads into the study. He suits up and hops into the half destroyed Batmobile and drives off. Meanwhile, Oswald sits down in his office and calls Hush on his computer.

"What?!" Hush asks.

"We have a problem." Oswald answers.

"What is it?"

"The plans for the weapons I was making, they were stolen."

"The files...were stolen?"

"...yes."

"Well, then find them! Before someone-"

The doors to the office bust open and Batman stands in the doorway.

"SHIT!" Penguin yells.

"Cobblepot! Cobblepot!" Hush yells.

Penguin pulls out a revolver and fires at Batman. Batman charges, blocking the bullets with his forearm. Penguin throws the gun at Batman who swipes it out of the air. Batman steps on the desk and jumps up into the air. Penguin moves out of the way when Batman lands down. Batman throws a Batarang, knocking Penguin to the ground. Batman walks over to him.

 **"Its over, Cobblepot."**

Penguin kicks him and gets up. He reaches into a secret compartment in the wall and pulls out an automatic gun. He fires it at Batman who ducks behind the desk. Penguin fills the desk with bullets as he runs out of the office and down the hall. All the workers scream and run. Batman jumps out of the office and sees Penguin running. Batman pulls out a small rifle and pulls the trigger. It fires a wire that attaches to the wall at the end of the hall.

It fires into a column behind Batman and he ziplines at a fast speed down the hall. Penguin turns and sees this. He rushes into the stairwell as Batman de-attaches himself from the line and lands. He runs into the stairwell and sees Penguin running up the stairs, that circle around the room. Batman runs up the stairs after Penguin. He stops at a landing and sees Penguin standing on the stairs across from him.

Penguin fires his gun, spraying the stairs with bullets. Batman runs towards Penguin as he gets chased by bullets. When he's nearly there, he jumps off of the stairs and down the center. Penguin reloads and keeps running. Batman looks up and grapples. When Penguin reaches the top, Batman zips up and tackles him. They fall down one flight of stairs. Penguin tries to get up but Batman grabs him and pulls him back down the ground.

He punches him, hard, in his face. Penguin hits Batman in the head with his gun, causing him to let go. Penguin gets up and runs back up the flight of stairs and back out onto the roof. Batman runs onto the roof and fires his grapple gun. The line grabs onto Penguin's leg, tripping him. Batman charges as Penguin fires his gun again. Batman shields himself with his gauntlet when Penguin runs out of bullets.

"Aw, bollocks."

Batman grabs Penguin by the collar and throws him across the roof. He tumbles across the ground and Batman charges again. When he arrives, Penguin uses his gun and swipes him across his head, yelling as he does it. Batman is stunned as Penguin kicks him back and hits him with the gun again. He drops the gun and starts punching Batman across his face over and over again. Penguin knees him in the side before Batman grabs both his wrists, almost growling. He headbutts Penguin in the nose and kicks him in the gut.

Penguin keels over only to get hit in the face with Batman's knee. Batman lands a punch on Penguin's forehead. Penguin swipes his backhand towards Batman, only to get it blocked, and he gets punched in the side of his head. Penguin spins around in a full 360, facing Batman again, stunned. Batman kicks Penguin in the chest, knocking him across the rooftop.

Penguin gets up and Batman throws a stunner, hitting Penguin and shocking him. Batman charges once again and jumps, punching Penguin square in the nose, knocking him down. Batman grabs Penguin by the throat and drags him to the edge of Wayne Tower and holds him over.

"Oh, bloody Christ!"

 **"Barbara Gordon! WHERE IS SHE?!"** Batman yells.

"I-I don't know!"

 **"I know you're lying! I want to know WHERE, COBBLEPOT!"**

"Go to hell..."

 **"TELL ME!"**

Batman punches Penguin in the gut. Penguin coughs up some blood from his lip. More blood trails from his broken nose.

 **"Cobblepot, you will tell me WHERE she is, or I will put you through a world of pain..."**

One of Batman's hands let go. Penguin's legs dangle off the edge.

 **"5...4...3...2...1."**

"Piss off, Wayne!"

Penguin spits some blood on Batman. Batman slowly wipes it away. Batman stares at Penguin, emotionless. His grip tightens, and then he throws him back onto the roof. Batman walks over and kicks Penguin in the chest, full force. Penguin groans before Batman grabs his arm and breaks it.

"AH!"

Batman grabs him by the hair and smashes his head into the floor.

 **"Barbara Gordon! Tell me now!"**

Penguin stays silent, just coughing. Batman grabs his other arm and breaks that one.

"GAAHH! AHH, FUCK!"

Batman grabs Penguin by the leg and drags him across the floor and hangs him over the edge, upside down.

 **"I broke two of you arms, don't make me start with your legs."**

"Fuck you."

Batman's hand starts twisting Penguin's ankle and Penguin yells.

"NO!" Penguin yells.

Batman, having enough, kicks Penguin right in his face.

"GAH!"

Batman winds up his leg to kick again.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! I'll fucking tell you!"

 **"Where is Barbara Gordon?"**

"She's in the sewers. It's Hush's base."

 **"What's the address? And if you lie to me, I swear I'll be back to break your legs."**

The police run up the stairwell, only to see Penguin hanging upside down in the center, blood splattered all over his face, with two broken arms. Batman returns to the Batcave and sees Dick suited up in the Nightwing suit.

 **"Why are you wearing that?"** Batman asks.

"Because I'm going out to look for Barbara." Nightwing replies.

 **"Then follow me. I know where she is."**

Nightwing looks up and hops into the Batmobile.

 **"I've got the cure. What's going to happen is that you'll go to free Barbara, and I'll go to cure Gordon."**

"Then let's hurry up."

Hush walks back into his sewer base and sees Barbara tied to a chair and Scarecrow working on his fear toxin.

"The Batman hasn't turned himself in. I just got word that Penguin was arrested. Beaten brutally. Chances are he informed Wayne where we are. We have to move. Now." Hush states.

"Are the 24 hours up yet?" Scarecrow asks.

"No. He still has 30 minutes. But it's too late. We no longer need her."

Batman drives his Batmobile down the street past the GCPD building.

 **"Take the wheel."**

Batman ejects out of the Batmobile as Nightwing continues driving down the street. Scarecrow packs up his fear toxin and research. Hush walks over to Barbara, tied to the chair. She looks up at him.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done." Barbara shouts.

"Who's going to stop me? The GCPD? I've got your father under my control. And Batman cannot stop me. If there is one thing you must know about me, it's that I'm an expert manipulator." Hush tells her.

He pulls out a pistol and aims it as Barbara's forehead.

"Fuck you." She says.

A wire wraps around Hush's hand and pulls the gun from it. He turns and sees Nightwing standing there.

"Get away from her!" Nightwing yells.

Hush pulls out a shotgun and loads it. Nightwing charges and throws a shuriken, cutting the rope that ties Barbara's wrists to the chair. She breaks out and punches Hush across the face, yelling. She turns around, and picks up her chair, before breaking it over Hush's body. She punches him in the face again and kicks him back. Nightwing then joins the fight and punches Hush as well.

Meanwhile, Batman spots Gordon's patrol car driving up to the GCPD. Batman starts gliding down and lands on top of the car. Gordon looks in the mirror and sees Batman there.

"Stop the car!" He yells.

The car stops and Gordon pulls out a gun. He hops out of the car and points his pistol at Batman. Batman knocks it away using a Batarang. The other cop inside calls for back up. Batman tackles Gordon and pulls out the cure. The other cop hops out and runs over to them. Batman grabs him by the arm and throws him to the ground. Gordon tries to get up, but Batman pushes him back down and injects him with the cure. Gordon yells.

Barbara punches Hush twice as Nightwing roundhouses him. Nightwing throws another kick, but Hush grabs his foot, and pushes him to the ground. He dodges Barbara's attack and punches her in the face, knocking her down. Hush picks up his shotgun and aims it at Barbara as Scarecrow grabs one of his small fear toxin gas bombs. He rolls it over to Nightwing.

"Enjoy." Scarecrow states.

Batman gets off of Gordon and turns to grapples when a police chopper flies overhead, dousing him with a spotlight. A group of officers run out of the GCPD building and charge towards Batman. Batman grapples to the roof of the GCPD and zips up. He stops halfway, resting his boots on the side of the building. The pilots in the chopper see this.

"Hold you fire! There are windows! ... Pull out your sniper. Only fire at him." One pilot says.

The fear toxin bomb ticks down when Nightwing presses a button on his gauntlet, and the Batmobile above fires it's weapons at the ground. The roof above Hush, Nightwing, Barbara, and Scarecrow gets blown away. Rubble falls and water comes pouring down after it. Hush looks up.

"You bastard." He states before running down a smaller tunnel.

Nightwing runs over and picks up Barbara as the water hits the ground. The fear bomb explodes, but underwater. Scarecrow's fear toxin gets pulled away bu the currents.

"MY RESEARCH!" He yells.

Another sewer wall breaks and more water comes flooding in. A huge wave knocks down Crane, and washes him away down another tunnel. Nightwing grabs Barbara and grapples to the hole in the ceiling. They both climb out of the sewers, wet and dirty, but alive. They both chuckle and lie back on the ground.

"...oh! We have to go get Bruce. Come on! Let's go!" Nightwing says and stands up.

A sniper aims at Batman as he scales the wall of the GCPD building. He turns and sees the sniper. He throws a Batarang, but the sniper ducks back into the chopper, causing him to miss. Batman continues climbing as cops and police cars surround the entire building. Another chopper comes along and aims a sniper at Batman. They fire at Batman blocks using his gauntlet, but the bullet is so strong, it causes the gauntlet to crack.

Gordon stands up and his vision is blurry. He looks up and sees Batman climbing the building.

"Wha...?" He mumbles.

The other sniper aims for the hook of the grapple attached to the building and fires at that, causing the line to come loose and Batman to fall. Batman presses a button on his gauntlet and his cape deploys, slowing his fall, but because the gauntlet is cracked, the cape only deploys for a few short seconds before...undeploying? Batman falls and hits the ground in front of the GCPD with a thud.

He doesn't move as some of the braver cops move in closer. So does Gordon. Batman groans and pushes himself onto his side. He turns and looks at the bright light from the copter. The Captain from the chopper speaks.

"Shoot to kill!" He orders.

Batman is bleeding from the nose, and grunts as the cops surround him. They aim their guns. Meanwhile the Batmobile turns a corner and drives up to the GCPD. It stops and Barbara hops out.

"Run." Nightwing tells her.

Barbara runs towards the crowd of cops. Batman sees nothing but shadows against a bright white light coming from above. He reaches for his belt as the cops ready their guns. That's when Barbara runs in front of Batman.

"WAIT!" She yells.

Every cop looks shocked and lower their guns.

"The Batman is innocent! I was held captive by someone else! By another masked man who wishes to frame the Batman. Hush."

The cops back up and Gordon sees Barbara. He squints.

"Huh?" Gordon says, before passing out.

 **"Barbara, Hush is Tommy Elliot. Tell that to the police."** Batman whispers.

He throws down a smoke bomb and grapples over to the Batmobile. He hops inside as Nightwing turns the car and drives them both away as Barbara is taken in by the GCPD. The news report on this story.

 _GCPD officials have now reported that Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, is alive. Recent blood tests suggest that Commissioner Gordon was drugged my an unknown source causing him to hallucinate his daughter's death, also explaining her body's disappearance. Many believe this may be the work of Jonathan Crane who attacked Gotham years ago with hallucinogenic gas. She has told police that she was kidnapped by a new criminal on the rise, identified as Dr. Thomas Elliot, before being rescued, right before execution, by the new vigilante, Nightwing. Dr. Elliot has been known to have ties to Bruce Wayne, and Ms. Gordon stated that Tommy reportedly "hated" Wayne, causing many to believe that he set up the Wayne-Batman connection to get him to, quote, "spend the rest of his life rotting in a jail cell." The GCPD has now made a citywide manhunt for Tommy Elliot. If anyone has any information, please inform the GCPD, immediately. Dr. Elliot is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. In other news, there's been a breakout at Arkham Asylum tonight, with only one escapee: Richard Grayson. Officials believe the Batman freed him, but he has not been spotted yet-_

Bruce shuts off the TV in Wayne Manor.

"It's good to know that things are going back to normal." Bruce says.

"The police will still be after us though. Gordon removed reinstated the anti-vigilantism act. It will take a while to get that removed, and a whole lot of work." Dick replies.

"Still, it's a start. Barbara's back, and so is Wayne Enterprises."

"But they know I escaped. They'll be after me. Sure, they got their hands full with Tommy, but it's really only a matter of time before they find me here. This would be the first place they'd look."

"I know. But what do you want to do?"

"...maybe it's time that I move on. From Gotham."

"What are you saying, Dick?"

"I'm saying I should go somewhere else. Somewhere where they wouldn't be looking for me. Another city."

"New York?"

"I was thinking about a city without a vigilante. I mean, you've got Gotham. What if I went to somewhere like...Bludhaven, or something? As Nightwing."

"...I think that's not a bad idea."

"Well, I'll have to do it fast because they'll be after me." Dick leaves the room.

Bruce limps up to Dick's room and sees him packing his bags.

"Leaving so soon?" Bruce asks.

"Bruce, they'll be here in a matter of hours. I have to leave tonight." Dick replies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I've kind of outgrown the Robin role. But right now, I don't have a choice."

Dick continues packing. Later, he walks out of Wayne Manor and out onto the front yard. Bruce stands a few feet behind him. Dick turns.

"So where are you heading anyways?" Bruce asks.

"Bludhaven." Dick answers.

"Will you ever be back?"

"Occasionally, I'll visit. But...I'll be living there, Bruce. I'll say goodbye to Barbara on my way out."

"Then...this is goodbye."

Dick rushes over to Bruce and hugs him.

"Thank you so much, Bruce. For everything you've done." Dick thanks.

"...I'll miss you." Bruce admits.

Dick lets go and takes a few steps back.

"I'm proud." Bruce states.

Dick smiles.

"Bye, Bruce."

"Bye, Dick."

Dick turns around and walks away from Wayne Manor. Bruce watches him go. He walks back inside and calls Gordon using his anonymous line. Gordon answers.

"Hello?"

 **"Gordon, I need you to forget about your manhunt for Dick Grayson. Put all your effort into searching for Thomas Elliot. He's more dangerous. Forget about Dick Grayson."**

"Uh sure. Okay. And Batman...thanks."

Bruce hangs up, but then looks out of the window and sees the Bat Signal in the sky. Gordon and Barbara enter their apartment and sees her mother. She gasps with tears and rushes over to her daughter. They hug and sob. They break apart and move into the living room. Gordon's daughter wipes away her tears. She turns to Gordon.

"Thanks for showing so much emotion, Dad." Barbara remarks, sarcastically.

"Honestly, I don't remember any of it. I barely even know what happened, except for that you were dead, and then weren't." Gordon replies.

"That's probably for the best." His wife states.

Gordon sits next to his wife who rests her head on his shoulder. They hear a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." His daughter says and gets up.

Barbara arrives at the door and opens it to see Dick standing there. Barbara turns, and then steps out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"The GCPD is after me, so I'm afraid I have to go away for a while." Dick states.

"Go away? To where?" Barbara asks.

"Bludhaven. I'm moving to Bludhaven and I'm going as Nightwing."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry. If I could, I would stay here. But I can't. I have to go."

"...I will visit you. I'll...I'll go and live once I-"

"Barbara, Barbara, Bruce will need you. Do whatever you want, I don't mind. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

Barbara puts her arm around him and kisses him. Dick kisses her back, before she lets him go.

"...I love you." Barbara says.

"I love you, too."

Barbara rests her forehead on his.

"...I've got to go." Dick says.

She steps back.

"We will see each other again." Barbara states.

"I know we will."

Dick silently walks away, before turning back and waving. Barbara waves back, and Dick leaves the apartment building. Batman crouches on a gargoyle and sees the Bat Signal lit up on the GCPD rooftop. He sees a shadowy figure standing next to it, but he can't make out his face. Batman glides and crashes down onto the roof. He stands up and sees the Bat Signal turn off. The shadowy figure steps out from the darkness.

"Very, very, good to see you again..."

Batman sees the face of the man.

"...buddy!"

 _The Joker._

 **"Joker, what do you want?"** Batman asks.

"I needed to tell you something." Joker says.

 **"Which is?"**

"All the way back in Christmas, I was recruited by this weird militaristic armor suit thing."

 **"Hush."**

"That's his name? Ugh. No style. No flare!"

 **"Get to the point."**

"Anyways, he tried to recruit me into his team to try and kill you. At first I was excited, and joined. There was Riddler, and Scarecrow, and Penguin. But after a couple of months, I got bored. And so did they. I thought it sucked. All these rules, and plans, and contingencies and backups. It was so...boring. That's not how you deserve to go out. I don't even want you dead at the end of the day. I like you better when you're alive. You give my life...purpose and meaning. And if anyone's killing you...it's gonna be ME." Joker laughs.

 **"So why tell me this?"**

"I just thought I would warn you about him."

 **"Well, too late. I know about him. He tried to make Gotham believe that I was Bruce Wayne."**

"You have no idea how mad I was when he tried to reveal your identity like that. How happy I was to learn that he was lying!"

 **"So Hush tried to recruit you?"**

"Yup!"

 **"Hm..."**

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Assassins (2x19)**

 **Tommy Elliot has gone missing. In an effort to find out his motive, Batman does some investigating to discover his past, but instead finds more threats. Meanwhile, Gordon receives a letter from Hush, but keeps it a secret from everyone around him. No one can find out what's inside.**

 **A/N: We're getting close to the end of the Season. The Final Battle is Nearly Here.**

 **IORFN WRJHWKHU**


	19. Assassins

**Season 2 Episode 19: Assassins**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Tommy is Hush**

 **Deathstroke tried to bring in Batman and Robin**

 **Deathstroke was hired by Hush**

 **Dick was found guilty and so he had to flee to Bludhaven**

 **Gordon and Sarah were having an affair**

 **GCPD are hunting for Thomas Elliot**

 **Nightwing flooded their base and Scarecrow was swept away**

 **Hush ran**

 **Tommy says he wants Bruce to spend the rest of his life in a jail cell**

* * *

Inside the GCPD, at Gordon's office, Sarah holds him in an embrace, and Gordon holds her back, as they kiss. Sarah leans back from him.

"What exactly happened to you, Jim?" She asks.

"I was drugged. By Elliot. He tried...he tried to make me, turn against Batman. And it worked."

"But you're cured?"

"Am I after Batman right now?"

"I guess not."

Sarah smiles and pulls him in for another kiss. Meanwhile, Batman glides to the roof of Elliot's mansion. He sneaks inside, past police, and turns on...basically Detective Mode. He finds a secret room behind a wall. He removes the fake wall and investigates inside. There he finds several weapons and a spare suit.

 **This is where Tommy keeps everything. It's about time I'M one step ahead of HIM.**

 **The Batman**

Bruce returns to the Batcave inside the Batmobile. He takes off his mask and sits at his chair looking at the computer. Alfred walks up to him. Bruce turns to him and smiles.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asks.

"It's just good to have you back, Al." Bruce replies.

"So what did you find?"

"Well, I found a bunch of weapons. Some of them militaristic. Tommy couldn't buy these."

Maybe he built them. Paying Lucius to build some is how you got your weapons."

"Yes, but Tommy's company didn't make weapons."

"Maybe he got them when he took over your company. He WAS working with the Penguin."

"But I saw him with these weapons and in the suit BEFORE Penguin took my company."

"Then perhaps a corrupt official handed him these weapons."

"Perhaps."

"Any idea on who?"

"Could be anyone. Eiling, Wilson, maybe Waller was blackmailed or tricked. It could be anyone."

Barbara walks inside the Batcave.

"Found Tommy yet?" She asks.

"No. He's still missing. Which tunnel did you say he went down again?" Bruce asks.

"I don't remember."

"Then he could be anywhere in the sewers, or maybe he drowned."

"If he's dead, then I want to head over to Bludhaven."

"Barbara, I'm sorry, but I need your help on this case. Until they find a body and we have confirmation, Hush can still be out there, and we need to stop him."

"...fine. So what DID you find in the Manor?"

"Weapons. Lots of them. One possibility I haven't considered though is that they were sold around on the black market. That's really our only lead. We should investigate it."

"What's one hot spot where criminals usually meet up?" Alfred asks.

"I think I heard my Dad talk about one place." Barbara says.

"Then tell me on the way. Get ready." Bruce states and gets out of his chair.

Barbara turns and sees the empty suit chamber where Robin's suit used to be. She scowls and walks out to her suit. The Batmobile drives up to the spot. The shipyard. The Batmobile stops and Batman and Batgirl step out.

"What are we here to do?" Batgirl asks.

 **"We're here to observe. That's it."** Batman answers.

They walk towards the shipyard when a chopper flies out and blinds them with a spotlight.

 _BATMAN! BATGIRL! THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!_

 **This was foolish. If Gordon knew about this place, then of course there would be police here. Didn't think. So caught up with catching Tommy.**

Batman and Batgirl hop into the Batmobile and drive away. Several police cars rush down the street after the Batmobile.

"Can we outrun them?" Batgirl asks.

 **"The Batmobile is still damaged, but they're just normal cars. We should be able to."** Batman says.

He drives into a tunnel as the chopper flies overhead. They zoom out and head towards the bridge.

"Uh, Bruce. We're driving awfully close to the GCPD." Batgirl states, worried.

 **"I know. But I also know what I'm doing."**

The Batmobile drives off the bridge and past the GCPD building as more police cars drive out from the building.

"Why are they chasing us?" Batgirl asks.

 **"Gordon reinstated the anti-vigilantism act! Even though we were proven innocent, we're still vigilantes. He still needs to remove the act. Until then, we're criminals."**

They drive into another tunnel. Batman makes a turn into the underground parking lot of Wayne Tower. He turns on the auto drive feature.

 **"Be sure to roll when you hit the ground."** Batman suggests.

"What?" Batgirl asks.

Batman grabs Batgirl and they both jump out of the Batmobile. They roll when they hit the ground and the Batmobile keeps driving. Batman and Batgirl run inside the elevator of Wayne Tower and close the door when the police cars pass through the parking lot. Eventually, they pass through and they're gone.

 **"We're safe now."** Batman states.

Batman and Batgirl return to the Batcave as the Batmobile drives in.

 **"Must've lost them."** Batman says and takes off his mask.

Bruce sits back down at his computer and analyzes the rest of the weapons. Batgirl takes off her mask and cape. Bruce starts typing on the computer.

"There are fingerprints on this sword. Hush never thought we would find it, and so didn't try to hide them. The sword has Tommy's fingerprints all over it. But they also have another set of fingerprints." Bruce explains.

"Who do they belong to?" Barbara asks.

"Analyzing now...oh no."

"And who is this guy?"

"Someone very tough. But I think I know where to find him."

Meanwhile, Gordon opens up the mailbox in the lobby of his apartment building. He pulls out a couple of letters. He opens an envelope and sees a piece of paper with a picture behind it.

 _Bring in the Batman, or else your wife will be seeing this picture..._

Gordon turns over the photo, and sees him and Sarah kissing. He immediately hides it behind the letter.

"Oh shit..."

Batman and Batgirl walk through the falling snow towards a warehouse in the docks. They investigate inside.

 **The man we're looking for has been seen around Gotham recently. Mostly the docks. Around this warehouse. If he's in the city, we can find where Tommy is.**

"It doesn't look like anyone's inside this warehouse. It's empty." Batgirl states.

 **"We need to at least start a stakeout."**

Batman and Batgirl walk outside only for a grenade to get thrown in front of them. It explodes and knocks both of them back. They get up and Batgirl groans.

"Who did that?" She asks.

 **"Him."**

They both look up at the shipping containers and see a figure looking down on them. An old man in a militaristic suit and an eye patch.

 **"Slade Wilson."**

"Turn back now. And I will spare you."

Slade puts on his mask and walks away. Batman stands up and grapples up to the container. Batgirl grapples up after him. Batman throws several Batarangs at Slade knocking him down to a lower container. Batman jumps off and lands on top of Slade. He grabs his collar.

 **"What relation do you have with Hush?!"** Batman yells.

Deathstroke punches Batman in the face. He kicks him off of him and gets up. He continues running when Batman fires his grapple and it wraps around his feet, tripping him. Deathstroke pulls out a sword and cuts the line. Deathstroke climbs to a higher container but Batgirl tackles him to the ground. She kicks him across the face, stunning him. She tries kicking him again but he grabs her foot and pulls her down.

He runs past her and jumps off yet another container. While falling, he pulls out his two pistols and fires at both Batman and Batgirl, who duck to avoid fire. Batman stands up and glides off. He tackles Deathstroke and they both tumble before getting up. Batman punches him across the face but Deathstroke kicks him back and pulls out his bow staff.

He attacks Batman with it but he blocks the attacks with his gauntlets. Deathstroke throws a bunch but Batman ducks and he misses. Deathstroke steps behind Batman, following with the punch, before turning around and choking him with the staff. Batman elbows him in the side before pushing him back into the side of a container. Deathstroke lets him go and Batman turns around. Deathstroke grabs Batman by the throat and pushes him down.

Batman puts his legs on the container and runs up the side, performing a backflip, causing Deathstroke to let go. Batman grabs his arm and throws him across the top of the container, sliding in the snow. Deathstroke stands up and pulls out both his swords. Batgirl drops down and makes fists. They all charge as Deathstroke swings his swords at the both of them.

Both of them block using their gauntlets, but they're never able to attack. It's just strike after strike after strike from Deathstroke, being he locks with Batman and kicks him back. He backhands Batgirl before putting his blades back and dropping down a grenade. Deathstroke jumps off the container as Batman and Batgirl run in the opposite direction.

The grenade explodes and they both fall off the container and into the snow. Batman is alright but Batgirl is injured. She groans when Batman looks over at her. They both go back to the Batcave and Batman carries Batgirl to the medical bay. She lies on a table when Alfred runs over to her.

"I can help her. Don't worry." He states and pulls out his medical bag.

Bruce walks away.

 **The circumstances are too much. Deathstroke knew Hush. They were either allies...or Slade was the one who trained him. Slade has an experience in the military. Tommy's fighting style and weaponry reminds me of military styles and weaponry. Slade even used the same moves as Tommy. Bottom line, I have to find Deathstroke.**

"How the hell did he get the picture?" Sarah asks.

Gordon sits across from her inside the cafe.

"I-I don't know. He just got it and mailed it to me. He'll give it to Barbara if I don't go after Batman." Gordon explains.

Sarah looks down at the table.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asks.

"I was hoping you would know." Gordon admits.

"Well I don't. I have no idea. ... Sh-should we, break apart or...should you tell her?"

"I don't know, Sarah. I don't know what to do."

"I just know that we have to stop this."

Sarah stands up and leaves the cafe. Gordon sits there, alone. Meanwhile, Batman climbs up the side of a tall building and onto a skyscraper. He looks at another building. A penthouse.

 **There. The roof. There's some kind of fight club ring there. Deathstroke has been known to hang around there. Time to go.**

Batman hops off he gargoyle and glides towards the roof. He lands in the middle of the roof with spotlights shining on him. The men on the higher level start yelling. Some start cheering.

 **"I'm here for Slade Wilson. Deathstroke."** Batman announces.

He looks up at the higher level and sees Deathstroke standing there, watching him.

 **"I just want Hush, Slade."**

"You think I would just TELL you?"

 **"Then what are you going to do?"**

Deathstroke jumps to the lower level, and faces him.

"I'm going to kill you."

Deathstroke pulls out his staff and extends it. Batman scowls and goes in. He punches Deathstroke twice across the face, and kicks him back. He tries to punch him but Deathstroke ducks out of the way. Deathstroke swings his staff towards Batman but Batman blocks the attack with his gauntlets, and pushes him back.

Deathstroke starts striking with his staff which Batman blocks but he gets a strike in at Batman's side. He brings the staff down but Batman dodges, and hits him in the face with his knee. Batman goes for a roundhouse kick, but Deathstroke ducks and grabs his ankle. He pulls it causing Batman to trip. As Batman gets up, Slade pulls out a pistol and aims it at him. Batman does another roundhouse kick from the ground, and kicks the gun out of his hand.

The men above cheer.

"I see that you're a skilled warrior. You must be to survive this long." Slade comments, and punches Batman in the face, knocking him back.

Blood drips from Batman's nose which he wipes away.

"I'll still give you a chance to walk away. Hasn't it occurred to you that I'm the better fighter?"

 **"We'll see."**

Batman throws a stunner which lands on Deathstroke's chest, but does nothing.

"My suit protects me from your toys, Batman." Deathstroke taunts.

Batman charges and Deathstroke swings with his staff but Batman dodges and elbows Deathstroke in the chest. He throws a punch, hitting Deathstroke across the face. Deathstroke backs up before throwing a flash bang at Batman. Batman takes a few steps back, stunned as Deathstroke charges and starts swinging his staff across Batman's head.

Batman grabs the staff, and starts marching towards Deathstroke, causing him to back up. Deathstroke headbutts Batman and pushes him to the ground, on his back. Batman kicks Deathstroke in the gut with his legs and pushes him off of him. Batman charges Deathstroke again, grabbing him, but Deathstroke knees Batman in the chest and throws him against the wall.

Batman kicks Deathstroke back, and throwing a couple of Batarangs towards him. The two of them hit Deathstroke's arms, stunning him, as Batman charges and punches him across the face twice, before hopping up with a grunt and punching Deathstroke's mask off and to the floor. Slade turns back, angry and yells. He swings his staff again, only to get it blocked. He tries to hit the length of it into Batman's face only for Batman to push him back.

He punches Slade across the face and kicks him in the chest. Slade charges and punches Batman. He brings his staff down but Batman dodges. He then tries to turn around and swing the staff across Batman, but Batman ducks when he does, and charges Slade, grabbing him, picking him up, and throwing him back down onto the ground. The men watching have a verbal reaction to this.

As Slade tries to get up, Batman charges and kicks him across the head. Slade hits Batman in the gut with his staff, gets up, and upper cuts Batman. He throws two punches across Batman's face, headbutts him, and then kicks him. Slade tries to hit him twice with the staff, only for Batman to block. He tries to hit him with the length of the staff again, but Batman blocks it with his foot, and pushes him back.

"It appears I have underestimated you." Slade states.

 **"That was your mistake."** Batman retorts.

"I hope you haven't underestimated me, Batman."

 **"If you've learned such great skills, then why do you waste them on going after people criminals pay you to go after?"**

Slade yells and charges, trying to shove the length of his staff at Batman again, but Batman grabs the staff, and kicks him back. He takes the staff and breaks it in two over his knee. Slade pulls out a sword and stares. The yelling from the crowd gets louder. Slade swings his sword at Batman, which he blocks. Then Batman throws a punch, which Slade dodges.

Slade brings the sword down on Batman, but Batman blocks it with his gauntlets and pushes him back. Slade goes for a kick but Batman turns around and grabs his ankle, before elbowing him in the gut. Batman tries to kick Slade in the gut, but Slade maneuvers out of the way. Slade goes to hit Batman with the sword but Batman blocks it with his gauntlet. Slade goes to stab his legs but Batman blocks that as well.

Slade hops up into the air and goes to give Batman a kick. Batman slaps his foot away and throws two punches, both of which miss. Slade does a spin and goes to hit Batman, only for Batman to counter it, and give Slade a good punch in the side of the face, stunning him. Batman goes for a punch but Slade blocks it with the length of the sword. Slade brings down the sword and Batman blocks. Slade swings the sword and Batman blocks.

They reverse positions and Slade swings two more times, which are blocked. He brings down the sword only to get countered. Batman throws a punch but misses. Slade brings down the sword but Batman blocks him with both gauntlets. Slade tries to bring down the sword again, but Batman blocks.

Slade tries to bring down the sword again but this time, Batman grabs his wrists and they both hold. Batman headbutts Slade, causing him to fall to his knees. Batman roundhouses Slade in the face, knocking him out. The men above clap and cheer as a helicopter lands on the roof and armed men run out. The put Slade in handcuffs and drag him onto the chopper.

Batman grapples to another building and zips away. Batman returns to the Batcave and sees Barbara sitting up on the medical bed.

 **"Are you feeling better?"** Batman asks.

"Yeah...still hurts though." Barbara replies.

Batman takes off his mask and places it on the desk.

"So where were you?" Barbara asks.

"Finding Deathstroke." Bruce answers.

"And did you?"

"Yup."

"So what happened to him?"

"He was arrested."

"So...how are you going find Hush? They'll kill you."

"I never said he was arrested by the GCPD."

Barbara looks confused. Meanwhile, Gordon walks up to Sarah in the GCPD.

"I know what Elliot is trying to do. He's an expert manipulator. He tried to manipulate me before, and he's trying to manipulate me now. I won't be manipulated again." Gordon says.

"I know what to do, Jim. About the situation." Sarah says.

"And?"

"I've...I've put in for a transfer."

"What?"

"I'm moving to a precinct in New York."

"...yeah...yes, I know. It's for the best."

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened. Talk to your wife, Jim. Okay? You need to get this straight."

"I understand."

"...I have to go."

Sarah walks out of the GCPD as Gordon stands there, alone. Slade is sitting in a dark, interrogation room in handcuffs and a suit. Outside, Batman walks up to the door.

 **"Out of all the people to trust me, I'm surprised it would you, Waller."** Batman says.

Amanda looks at him.

"I just wanted Wilson. So do you. Well, you can have him. Go." Amanda states.

Batman walks inside the interrogation room and sees Slade.

 **"Underestimated you?"** Batman starts.

"What do you want now?" Slade asks.

 **"Hush. I know you worked with him."**

"Thomas Elliot? Yeah, he came to me. Said he wanted revenge on you for some reason."

 **"Do you know why?"**

"No. He never told me. He never told anyone."

 **"Did he recruit you?"**

"No. I trained him. He left to go continue his crusade. Then a few months pass and now he's suddenly missing and wanted by the GCPD."

 **"You tried to capture me and Robin when the GCPD were hunting us down. When they thought I was Bruce Wayne."**

"Yeah, Tommy asked if I could help him with capturing you."

 **"Do you know his plan?"**

"Why would I tell you a thing about his plans?"

Batman grabs Slade and chokes him.

 **"His plans, Slade."** Batman states.

"Even if I knew what they were, I wouldn't tell you." Slade spits.

Batman lets Slade go.

"He came to me before he even came up with his plans. When he hired me to kill you, all I knew about what he was going to do, is that he always has backups. He kept his plans very secret. You want to know what Tommy's plans are, if he's even alive...then I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait. All I know is that if you're still alive and free, he won't stop." Slade explains.

Batman leaves the interrogation room.

 **"He's a tricky one. He's also all yours, Waller."** Batman states and walks off.

Amanda looks at him through the glass.

"Hm..."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Revenge of Hush (2x20)**

 **The hunt for Tommy Elliot continues. As Batman continues fixing the damage left behind by Hush, Catwoman works on the final step needed to help Holly find her past. Meanwhile, Riddler and Hugo Strange have quite an interesting psychologists appointment.**

 **A/N: By the way, since we're in the final four chapters, check my profile for an synopsis on the next few chapters, including their names.**

 **LW'V DOO SDUW RI WKH SODQ...**


	20. Revenge of Hush

**Season 2 Episode 20: Revenge of Hush**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Riddler is in Arkham**

 **Riddler has Hugo Strange as a doctor**

 **Selina has left Gotham to help Holly find her pas**

 **Tommy has gone missing**

 **Gordon had an affair with Sarah Essen**

 **Hush has blackmailed Gordon into going after Batman or else he'll tell his wife about the affair**

* * *

Bruce walks into the Batcave and over to the Batcomputer. He starts typing before turning to Lucius who's working on parts for the Batmobile.

"We have to be more careful, and keep the plans hidden when we rebuild the Batboat and Batwing." Bruce states.

"I'll get to work on those next. I'm nearly done with the Batmobile." Lucius replies.

"Actually, before you start work on those, could you help me get a more armored version of the Batsuit?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Wayne. I'll make something you're sure to like."

"Thank you, Lucius."

 **Lucius is not only an ally, but he's a good friend. He helped my father out with Wayne Enterprises. I knew him since I was a kid, and when I knew I needed help with making gadgets for the crusade, he was the first person who came to mind. The Batman wouldn't exist without him.**

Bruce continues typing. Meanwhile, in Arkham, Edward Nygma is escorted through the halls and into the psychologist's office to talk with Dr. Strange. Arkham Dr. Strange. Riddler is strapped to the couch as Hugo starts the conversation with him.

"Good evening, Mr. Nygma." Hugo starts.

"Good evening, Strange. Let's make this quick, I don't want to be here." Edward states.

"I will try. But you need to answer some questions for me, first."

"Yawn. I'm the one who ASKS the questions, Strange."

"Not anymore."

"How is me answering a few questions going to help you understand me? I won't help."

"How do you know it won't?"

"Because in Arkham Asylum is nearly two centuries old, and in the entire history of Arkham, not one patient has been cured. What makes you think I'll just happen to be the first?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything, Strange. Just like I know how you tortured Two-Face."

"What?!"

"Took away his coin, made him lose it even more."

"How do you know about that?"

"Or how you secretly had Nora transferred here, and how she's under your care. But you use it to see how Freeze will react."

"That's preposterous!"

"Is it, Strange? And the best part is, I know why you did it. Yes...I know you better than you'll know me. Maybe I should take your job."

Edward laughs as Hugo scowls.

 **The Batman**

On the other side of the world, inside a run down apartment, someone is packing a suitcase on their bed. This person is Holly Robinson. The front door behind her opens and in steps Selina.

"What are you packing for?" Selina asks.

"Well, we found out where I come from. Now we can go home. Right?" Holly answers.

"Holly, I think we might be staying here for a while."

"Why?"

"It's just...Gotham's not a good place for us right now."

"Does this have something to do with Batman?"

"That doesn't really matter."

"So what are we going to do now if we're not coming back?"

"...I don't know. We'll figure something out. Trust me."

Selina and Holly hug. Meanwhile, in Gotham, Gordon sits at his kitchen table with the photo of him and Sarah in front of him. He hears the front door open and he takes the photo and hides it in his pocket. Barbara Gordon, his wife, walks in and sits inside the living room.

"Hey, Jim." She greets.

Gordon puts his head in his hands and sighs. Barbara turns to Gordon.

"Hey Jim? Is everything okay?" She asks.

Gordon turns to her.

"Barbara...we have to talk."

 **I've spent hours trying to hack into every security camera in the city. I can use facial recognition to find Tommy. But it's been tough.**

"Bruce?"

Bruce turns and sees Barbara in her Batgirl suit.

"Barbara..." Bruce says.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I need help with some facial recognition of Tommy Elliot."

"I can help with that."

Barbara walks over to the Batcomputer and starts typing.

 **I was hesitant to welcome Barbara into my mission, but she insisted. Her finding out about the secret was a total accident, but I'm glad happened. She's helped me with many things. She's a good fighter, incredibly smart...**

The facial recognition software starts searching the city, but comes up empty handed.

"What? They found nothing." Barbara states.

"Try the mask instead of his face." Bruce suggests.

"I did. He's nowhere to be found."

"Maybe he's somewhere without cameras."

"Or maybe he's not in Gotham City."

Barbara looks at Bruce.

 **...and a great detective. Good to have on the team.**

Meanwhile, a figure walks down an alley and out onto a street. The figure is _Hush._ He looks up at an apartment. He remembers years ago, after his parents had died, to get his mind away from the tragedy, he went to camp that summer with Bruce. They were canoeing out in the lake, talking. He was just glad to get away from his Mother.

"Bruce, what do you want most in life?" Tommy asked.

"...peace. To be happy." Bruce replied.

"Yeah, I guess I want that too. Everyone wants that really. But how do you plan on getting it?"

"Justice. What about you?"

"Freedom."

"What does that mean?"

"Hey Bruce...did you ever have a secret that you wanted to get out, but would get in trouble if you ever told anyone?"

"Um...I guess..."

They heard their counselor yell at them from the shore.

"Wayne! Elliot! Get back to shore, now!" He yelled.

They rowed back and saw Tommy's Mother walking over to them with her cane.

"Oh no..." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy! Oh God, how could I let Martha talk me into letting you go? What if you got sick, or food poisoning, or some kind of snake bit you? I won't let her talk me into anything else. We're leaving." She said.

"But Mom, I'm fine. I will be fine, seriously. You can let me stay." Tommy pleaded.

"No, we're heading back right now."

"But Bruce will be here. Right, Bruce?"

Tommy's Mother turned to him.

"Bruce?" She asked.

Bruce stayed silent and backed up from them. In reality, the car crash had deformed his Mother. Bruce was secretly scared of her, after all he was barely 8. But that's not what Tommy thought. Tommy thought he was a traitor. A kid leaned over to Bruce and whispered to him.

"You hang out with that loser?"

Tommy heard it and grew angry. He grabbed the oar from the canoe and swung it across the boy's face.

"SHUT UP!" Tommy yelled.

He hit him in the face with the oar two more times when a counselor ran up and pulled him away from the boy.

"Tommy, stop!" Bruce yelled.

Tommy was taken out of camp and given mental treatment for his anger issues. After he got out of the facility at the end of the Summer, his Mother picked him up in his limo. The limo drove back to his Mansion. In the backseat, his Mother turned to him.

"Tommy, I have some bad news. While you were in there, Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot and killed by a mugger. He's going to be absent for the first few days of school." She explained.

Tommy looked out the window.

"Oh..."

Holly sits on the edge of the bed, leaning her head on Selina's shoulder.

"Thank you, Selina. For everything." Holly says.

They hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Selina says and stands up.

She opens the door and sees Hush standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Selina asks.

Hush kicks her back into the apartment and pulls out a pistol. She stands up and throws a kick. Hush dodges before grabbing her by the ankle and tripping her.

"Holly, get down!" She yells.

Hush points and fires his pistol, hitting Holly in the head.

"NOO!" Selina growls.

Hush puts back his pistol. Selina kicks him and gets up. She backs up as Hush walks towards her. She tries to throw a couple punches but misses when Hush grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground, before grabbing her throat.

"Get off me!" Selina yells.

Hush pulls out a knife.

"Oh God! Why are you doing this?" Selina asks.

"I just need the only thing that can stop the Batman: Leverage." Hush states, and digs the knife into Selina's chest.

Gordon walks out of his apartment building and sees his wife, Barbara, standing on the street with a packed bag.

"Barbara?" Gordon asks.

"I'm sorry, Gordon. I can't...I can't live here anymore. I-I'm sorry." She states.

She calls a cab and steps inside.

"Barbara?!"

The cab drives off. She leaves Gordon standing on the street. Bruce dresses up in a business suit for Wayne Enterprises. Barbara walks up to him.

"What do you make of the facial recognition search results?" She asks.

"...maybe he's actually dead. Maybe we're searching for a ghost." Bruce states.

"Maybe it's time to move on?"

"That's what I'm thinking. ... I've got to get to Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce walks down the stairs and to the front door. He opens it and sees Tommy standing on the other side.

"Hey."

Bruce grabs him and pulls him inside Wayne Manor. He headbutts him and pushes him back. He throws a punch but Tommy ducks. Bruce keeps throwing punches and kicks but Tommy dodges all of them. Tommy blocks a punch before throwing one of his own and hitting Bruce in the face. Bruce grabs Tommy and throws him against the wall. He throws a punch but misses. Tommy grabs Bruce's head and smashes it into the wall. Bruce punches Tommy. He swings his arm but Tommy ducks and trips Bruce to the ground. Bruce tries to grab him but Tommy grabs his wrist and places his hand on that shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"I'm only here to talk, Bruce." Tommy states.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? WHAT'S, THE POINT, OF THIS?!" Bruce yells.

"You must surrender to me. I told you that I wanted to see you die in a cell, and so I will. You will come to Elliot Manor, and surrender. There, I will take you to my own cell, where you will rot and die." Tommy explains.

Alfred runs out and watches them from the top of the stairs.

"My God...Tommy..." Alfred whispers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Bruce spits.

"I hate you. I hate everything about your family. I hate the Wayne name. Because I hate what your Father did to me." Tommy explains.

"My Father did nothing, Tommy!"

"You know how many times I had to listen to my Mother prattle on and on about how great Wayne was, and how great you were, and how I should be more like you, and how you Father was a great man?! Years, Bruce, YEARS!"

"So this entire plan, was based on jealousy?! You wanted your Mother's attention?!"

"No, I wanted my Mother dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents weren't good to me, Bruce. They were terrible. And so I wanted them both dead. And I nearly succeeded. You didn't actually believe my Mother tripped and crushed her windpipe on the bedside table, did you?"

"You killed her?"

"Yes, and I killed my Father too."

"Tommy, the car _crashed._ "

"Because I cut the brake line. It was supposed to kill both of them, then I could own the fortune and be free, but your Father saved her. And I spent way too many years trapped under her authority. I was this close to freedom, and your family brought me back. I can't get revenge on your father, but I can get revenge on you."

"You're a monster, Tommy. And I will stop you."

"No, you won't. You're too predictable. And I'm able to beat you. I don't need to know how to fight, I just need to know how to dodge. Your moves are too predictable, Bruce. Everything you do is too predictable. And I will predict everything you do. And that's how I'm going to win."

"I will never surrender. Never."

"It will take you about 24 hours to realize that there is no way out of this situation except to surrender, and then you will."

"What situation?"

"I know you better than you know yourself. And I know you still care."

"What?"

Tommy lets Bruce go and stands up.

"When your parents were killed, my Mother told me about it after I got out of mental health. I acted sad, like I cared. Secretly, I thought for the first and last time in my life, that the world was just." Tommy says.

Bruce stares at him.

"You should be getting a call from Dr Thompkins, very, very soon. Then you'll understand. I'll see you at the hospital." Tommy says and walks out the door.

Bruce takes a step out of Wayne Manor to go after him, before getting a call from Leslie Thompkins. He stops and answers it.

"Bruce, you need to get down to Gotham General. Now. Something's wrong with Selina Kyle." She states.

Bruce stares at Tommy, who's now off his property and walking into the mass crowds of Gotham. Tommy remembers being at some kind of charity ball in town. It was another chance to meet with Bruce. He was still angry, but was also genuinely curious to see how his old friend was doing. He pretended to be nice and talk with him about pointless things. Bruce says that he was leaving the country in a few days to go off somewhere. Tommy's Mother rolled over in her wheelchair.

"Oh, Bruce. Look at you. You're so handsome, and you've grown into such a great and respectable man. Unlike Tommy here. He's been stuck here with his old Ma. Tommy, be a dear and get your Mother a glass of wine." She demanded.

"Yes, Mother."

Tommy walked over to a table and grabbed a glass.

"I know the look in your eyes."

Tommy turned and saw someone. A woman.

"I see the same eyes whenever I look in the mirror every morning." She said.

"What look?" Tommy asked.

"A look from someone who wishes to be free." She answered.

"I heard you could learn a lot about someone from their eyes." Tommy said.

"It's her. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. Acting like Bruce Wayne was the son she never had."

"I can relate. With people like that, you'll never be free unless you set yourself free."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"...it looks like your Mom's looking for you. Talk to me after the party. I'll be here."

"Sure. My name's Tommy."

"Mine's Peyton."

"Good talk."

Tommy walked over back to his Mother.

Batman drives his Batmobile down the street, towards Gotham General.

 **Thomas Elliot was one of my closest friends, and I felt happy having him back in my life. Now I'm starting to question if he returned to my life on purpose. He cut the Batrope after all, and he just so happened to be in Gotham at the same time. Ever since we were kids, he told me he just wanted to be free. Free from his parent's bonds. He was angry at them, and was unable to let out his anger and let it build up for years and years.**

Batman stops at Gotham General and steps out. He walks inside and through the halls as doctors and surgeons stop and look at him.

 **After all of that buildup, he needs to get that anger out somehow. And since my Father is dead, I'm the only one his sick mind can blame. But he's dragging my allies into this. He said he knows me better than I know myself. And that may be true. Because he knew that I would surrender to this. This is the final step of his plan.**

Batman meets Leslie Thompkins at the end of the hall.

"She's in here." She states.

She opens a door to a dark room and Batman steps in. He sees a bed with someone asleep atop it.

 **Selina...**

Batman stands over Selina's sleeping body.

 **Her heart...**

Batman looks down at her.

 **He took her heart...**

Selina is lying on the bed, with tubes connecting into a hole on her chest, and life support machines surrounding her. She's barely alive.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Prisoner of Hush (2x21)**

 **Selina's heart is missing. Taken by Hush. And only he knows where it is. If Batman wants Selina to survive, he has to surrender. Refusing this, Batman goes on a rampage across Gotham City, trying to find out where he kept her heart. With time running out for Selina, Batman has to make a decision.**

 **WHQ VWHSV DKHDG...**


	21. Prisoner of Hush

**Season 2 Episode 21: Prisoner of Hush**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Tommy has returned to Gotham**

 **Tommy killed his parents because he hates them**

 **In flashback world, young Tommy hates Bruce and has met Peyton Riley at a party**

 **Riddler is in Arkham**

 **Selina is in Gotham General after Hush stole her heart**

* * *

Batman stands over Selina's body in Gotham General.

"She was brought into the hospital by a strange man who said it was his best friend's wife. We put her on life support, but he was gone. I realized that she was Selina Kyle and contacted you." Leslie explains.

"I'm going to find her heart, and I'm going to save her. Will she be okay?"

"She'll live. For now. But not for long. She's in a coma. The heart is a muscle that pumps blood to the brain. She has a good two days before she dies."

"If what Tommy says is to be believed, it'll only take me one."

Back at Arkham, Nygma is taken by two guards and walked down the hall. The two guards are then hit by darts, knocking them out. Edward turns and sees Batman standing in the shadows. The door to a cell opens up and Edward is dragged inside. There, they see Freeze sitting on his bed, with a device embedded within his skin to keep him from dying. Batman turns Riddler around and pins him to the floor, with his hands cuffed behind his back.

 **"Where's Hush?"** Batman asks.

"What are you talking about? I quit his operation months ago. How should I know where he is now?" Riddler answers.

 **"You know his plan. Catwoman's heart has been stolen by him. Where did he plan on keeping it?"**

"You're not going to get anything from me."

Batman grabs Riddler by the throat and pushes his head underneath the water inside the toilet, drowning him. 30 seconds pass by before Batman pulls him out of the water. Riddler coughs. Batman punches him in the nose.

 **"Tell me where Hush is!"**

"You're...you're crazy! I don't know where he is!"

Batman starts to drown Riddler again.

"My God!" Freeze comments.

Batman pulls Riddler from the water.

 **"Where is he keeping her heart?! You saw the plans! You must've known!"**

"I don't, I don't remember!"

Batman reaches up to the light bulb and pulls it out of the ceiling. He takes the wire and pushes Riddler's head back into the water. He puts the wire into the water too, electrifying the water, shocking Riddler's face.

 **"Try."**

Riddler's muffled screams are heard from the water. Batman pulls both of them out.

"I'm serious! This must be his backup plan! But he just planned on getting leverage on you! He never told us what that leverage would be! He never told any of us what it would be! I...DON'T...KNOW!" Riddler yells.

Batman squints his eyes.

 **"I'm going to talk to the rest of the members of your operation, and if they know what you don't, I'll be back for you."**

Batman drags Riddler out of the cell and closes it again. He leaves Riddler there in the hallway and disappears. Freeze looks out.

" _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Nygma, what did you do?" He asks.

 **The Batman**

"Where's Tommy?" Bruce asks walking into the Batcave.

Barbara continues typing on the Batcomputer.

"I'm trying Bruce, but I'm not finding Tommy anywhere on the facial recognition scanners." Barbara states.

"How can you not find him? We can track anyone down, why not him?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know, Bruce. He's gone."

Bruce takes his mask and throws it to the ground.

"Someone has to know where he is!" Bruce yells.

"What about Crane? He was never caught." Barbara suggests.

"...good idea. Use the towers to scan the city for any traces of fear toxin." Bruce commands, breathing heavily.

He grabs his mask and goes to the exit, but stops when he sees Alfred, sitting on a crate. He walks over to him.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Bruce asks.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am. Just...seeing what Tommy became, was so...disturbing." Alfred explains.

"It's not what he became. He was always like this. He always had anger."

"Yes, you are probably right."

"I've gotta go."

"Stay safe, Master Bruce."

Batman breaks into Blackgate Prison and sees Penguin's cell. He drops down and reaches through the bars and grabs him.

 **"Cobblepot. Catwoman's heart. Where is it?"** Batman asks.

"What? What are you talking about?"

 **"Part of Hush's plan included stealing her heart. Where is it?!"**

"I have no idea! Guards! GUARDS!"

Batman lets Penguin go and disappears into the darkness. Barbara contacts Batman as he makes it out onto the roof.

"Bruce, I found him. He's at the following location." She informs him.

She turns to look at the computer and sees Tommy's face walking down the street on the camera. Tommy turns and walks down an alley. He starts to think back about after Bruce had left Gotham. It had been years. He was still dating Peyton, but his Mother refused to see her. There was one rainy day where they say in a cafe and decided to talk over coffee.

"Why don't you just leave her?" Peyton asked.

"I want to. But if I do, I'll lose the fortune. She has it all, and she's paying for medical school." Tommy replied.

"She has you bound."

"As long as she pays for it, I'll be gone."

"Maybe I should finally meet her."

"She doesn't like what she's heard of you. Particularly, your father."

"I understand."

"...I'll talk to her."

Tommy placed his hand on top of hers. Tommy smiles at the memory in the alley before getting swooped off the ground by Batman. Batman grabs Tommy's throat and dangles him off a roof.

 **"Where is it?"** Batman asks.

"Where's what?" Tommy asks.

 **"Her heart. I want her heart."**

"I won't just tell you, Bruce. Why won't you just let me walk back to my Manor?"

 **"Where is it?!"**

"I'll tell you where to find it, but you need to surrender. You know where to find me. And you must surrender as Bruce Wayne."

 **"Listen to me Tommy, you will tell me where it is..."**

"I really do know you better than you know yourself. I knew you still had feelings that you tried to bury. You want to see her alive...just surrender!" Tommy spits.

 **"I'm turning you into the police."**

"Sure, except for the fact that you'll never find her heart. By my calculations she has about two days. You haven't been able to get anything out of me that I didn't want you to know. Do you really think you can break me, inside the GCPD, while the police are after you, in less than two days?"

Batman scowls. Tommy smiles. Bruce returns to the Batcave, defeated.

"Did you find anything?" Lucius asks.

"No. Just stuff Tommy already told me about." Bruce states.

"Where is he?" Barbara asks.

"In his Manor." Bruce answers.

"What?"

"Yes, he's in there."

"Then why don't you go after him?"

"Because if I bring him in then I'll never find Selina's heart. The only way to save her is to surrender. There is no way to stop him."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm not going to let Selina die. I'm going to surrender."

Later, Bruce starts to hang up all of his gear and suits. Barbara walks up to him.

"Bruce, you can't be serious. Can you?" Barbara asks.

Bruce turns to her.

"It's the only way." Bruce states.

"No, it's not." Barbara pleads. "There are plenty of other ways."

"Selina must be saved. It's nearly been a day. We can't find her heart. This is not working. Only Tommy knows where it is. I can't go throughout the city trying to find out where it is for another day! I have to surrender!"

Barbara looks down. Bruce heads for the exit.

"Are you going to surrender now?" Barbara asks.

"No...I have some people to talk to first." Bruce says and leaves.

Meanwhile, a huge truck drives down the road and then towards City Hall. The wall collapses as the truck makes impact. Out steps the Joker with a Tommy gun and aims it at the Mayor.

"Don't move, Mr. Mayor, or we'll have you gunned down, right here!" Joker warns and laughs.

"What do you want from me?" The Mayor pleads.

A few bodyguards enter the room but Joker's goons hit them over the head with pipes, knocking them out.

"I want to become the new Mayor! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Soon I will be ruling Gotham City! He he he he he he!" Joker announces.

Then Batman and Batgirl break through the window and stand in front of Joker.

"Give it up, Joker!" Batgirl shouts.

"Blast!" Joker curses.

He turns the gun on them but Batgirl charges and kicks the gun out of his hands before he can even fire. She punches him to the ground and kicks him. Batman knocks out the thugs guarding him. Batgirl grabs Joker.

"No, please! I surrender! Please, stop!" Joker shouts.

Batgirl drops him.

"Huh. Easier than I thought..." Batgirl says.

Gordon shows up with the cops and puts Joker into the backseat.

"Can't believe I was foiled again. Heh heh heh heh ha ha. Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The car drives away as Batman and Batgirl watch from the rooftop.

"That seemed easy. Too easy, wouldn't you say?" Batgirl asks.

 **"...no."** Batman states and grapples away.

Bruce walks out of Wayne Manor and to his car. He turns to Lucius, Alfred, and Barbara standing there on the yard.

"You cannot sentence yourself to death like this." Alfred pleads.

"I have to do this. For Selina." Bruce replies. "Thank you for everything, Alfred. You were...my greatest friend. More."

Alfred hugs him.

"Master Bruce...don't do this." Alfred pleads.

"Forget 'Master,' Alfred. Call me Bruce." Bruce says and pulls away. "Lucius, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you."

Lucius nods. He turns to Barbara.

"Promise me that when I'm gone, you'll look after this city. Don't ever stop. Tell Selina about this. She might want to protect Gotham as well." Bruce asks.

"Please don't do this." Barbara pleads.

"I'm sorry. I have to."

Bruce steps into his car. He turns and waves, before driving off. He takes a deep breath and drives towards Elliot Manor.

"Do you place the tracker?" Alfred asks.

"Yup." Barbara states.

The car drives up to Elliot Manor, Bruce steps out, and walks through the front door. He walks down the hall and sees Hush standing there.

" _Hush._ "

"This is the end."

"Where's her heart?"

"Follow me."

Hush walks into a room and Bruce follows. Hush opens up a secret panel on the wall into a secret room. Hush flips up his mask and they see Selina's heart behind glass in some kind of blue fluid with wires attached to it.

"What is this?" Bruce asks.

"This...this is cryo tech I stole from Freeze. It's helping me keep her heart alive. You forget that I'm a great surgeon." Tommy explains.

Bruce walks up to the glass and looks at her heart.

"We first met when you performed surgery on me. The Batline was cut." Bruce says.

"I know. I cut it." Tommy replies.

"You want me to rot in a jail cell for the rest of my life. Why would you kill me by cutting the rope so early on?" Bruce asks.

"It wasn't. I knew your location at all times. I needed to know it. It's simple, really. I slipped the tracker during surgery. Humans die when they fall from about 100 feet up. A few feet below, and they'll get major injuries, but I know that I could fix it up and put the tracker in there then."

"You've been planning this, for nearly an entire year."

"And now it finally ends."

"Bring her heart back, or I will not surrender."

"Oh, you can have the heart. I don't really care. You can turn it into the GCPD. Hell, I'll call them right now."

The door is broken down and a SWAT team led by Gordon runs inside.

"They'll return the heart to Selina. Only problem is that they'll think you took it. Good bye, old friend." Tommy explains and disappears into the shadows.

Gordon and the SWAT team run into the secret room.

"Bruce Wayne, you are under arrest!" Gordon exclaims.

They put Bruce in handcuffs.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: City of Hush (2x22)**

 **Bruce is taken to Arkham Asylum. He is now a prisoner and Tommy has won. With Selina recovering, Batman's allies must find out how to continue the mission without the Batman.**

 **EDFN WR WKH PDGKRXVH**


	22. City of Hush

**Season 2 Episode 22: City of Hush**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by evil. And so I made a promise to fight that evil. I traveled the world for 18 years, and returned to Gotham City to protect it. Now I have new allies, helping me in my crusade, but I also have new enemies. New threats have arrived in my city, and I must stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am the Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Hush stole Selina's heart**

 **In flashback world, Tommy needs his Mother's money for medical school**

 **Joker was arrested by Batman and Batgirl**

 **Bruce told everyone to protect Gotham City and surrendered**

 **The police came in and arrested him**

* * *

Bruce picks up a phone and talks with the rest of the Bat Family.

"Bruce...I'm so sorry." Barbara apologizes.

"Don't be. It was my choice." Bruce replies.

"I thought I could help you. I couldn't." Barbara says.

"Now the city knows you're the Batman." Alfred states.

"They don't know, Al. They took me in because they think I took Selina's heart. They think I'm a psychopath. But they don't know." Bruce explains.

"I'll fix this, Bruce. I promise." Barbara states.

"Just make sure Gotham City is safe. Please."

Barbara stays silent. Bruce hangs up the phone and turns. He's in Arkham Asylum.

 **The Batman**

Selina awakes with a gasp. She looks around and finds out that she's in the hospital. She walks out and onto the street and looks around. She watches the news back at her old apartment and finds out that Bruce Wayne was arrested for the theft of her heart.

"Oh my God..." She whispers.

Holly is dead. Bruce is arrested. And the real man who did this is on the loose. She's lost everything. Meanwhile, a truck drives down the street from a bank. The Batmobile drives after it.

"GO! GO! GO!" A thug shouts from the truck.

They turn a corner and the Batmobile turns the corner too. Batgirl is driving it. She fires a tow cable and it hooks onto the back of the truck. The Batmobile stops, pulling the truck back. Batgirl ejects out of the car and on top of the truck. She crashes in through a window and kicks the driver. She grabs the head of a thug and smashes it into the headboard Raiders Truck Chase Style until he's unconscious.

The thugs jump out from the back and start running but the Batmobile fires a net that pins them to the ground and electrifies them. Batgirl hops out of the truck and looks up at the sky and sees the Bat Signal. Gordon and Harvey stand up on the rooftop.

"Commish, he hasn't been here for over a week. What makes ya think he'll show up now?" Harvey comments.

"I don't think he's going to show up. But that's not the only purpose the Signal serves. People need hope, Harvey. People need hope." Gordon explains

Barbara walks into her apartment to find Gordon sitting on the couch.

"Dad..? Are you okay?" Barbara asks.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine honey." Gordon replies.

"So when is Mom coming back from her trip?"

"Soon."

"Are you sure, Dad? Are you really okay?"

"...okay look...your Mother...she left us."

"What?"

"She...I..."

"But...she...I mean, is she coming back?"

"I don't know, Barbara. It could be...maybe she...maybe she isn't."

"Oh my God...no..."

Barbara sits down.

"But why?" Barbara asks.

"...it was because of me...there was someone at work and I-" Gordon starts.

"Oh no...Dad..."

"...I'm so sorry, Barbara. It's all my fault."

Barbara starts crying.

"All my fault..." Gordon mutters.

Bruce walks down a hall and into a lobby inside of Arkham Asylum. He sees other patients. Even some people that he locked up.

Mr. Freeze.

Killer Croc.

Mathew Davis.

Victor Zsasz.

The Mutant Leader.

The Riddler.

Two-Face.

He even sees a couple of new faces like an old man with a sock on his hand. There's a man sitting in the corner staring at the clock, counting out the seconds. He turns and sees a couple more patients walk into the lobby. They walk up to Bruce.

"Wayne. Didn't expect to see you here." The inmate says.

"I shouldn't be here." Bruce answers.

"Why not?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Sure."

The inmate pushes him back.

"You're in for some pain, Bruce." The inmate states.

Several crowd around him. Everyone turns. They punch him in the gut and knees him in his side. They hit him and make him bleed. Bruce headbutts one of them and punches another in the nose. He pushes them back, but there are to many of them, and he can't show off too many skills in front of too many witnesses. He punches an inmate to the ground but three others start punching him.

Then one of the inmates is pulled back from him and pushed to the ground. He gets kicked to the ground. Bruce looks at the inmate. Freeze is there. Freeze pulls an inmate back by his hair and smashes his face into the wall. He elbows another inmate in the nose and kicks him to the ground. Bruce kicks another inmate to the ground and turns to Freeze.

"Thank you. Why'd you help me?" Bruce asks.

"I wasn't just going to stand there and watch someone get beat up like that. It wasn't the right thing to do. And...I know about your donations to help find Nora a cure." Freeze explains. "Call me Victor."

"Call me Bruce."

Some doctors rush in and take Bruce out of the lobby. They take him down the hall and to Hugo Strange's office. Bruce is strapped to a couch.

"I heard you got in a fight today, Mr. Wayne." Hugo starts.

"They started it." Bruce replies.

"But you finished it. With the help of Victor Fries."

"So?"

"Is this your way of getting your anger out?"

"No. I fought back because I didn't want to get beat up."

"I believe you do have some anger inside you, Mr. Wayne. Why would you want to steal an innocent woman's heart?"

"I didn't."

"So you don't remember it? Or are you in denial? Maybe you need to work out some...issues from your parents murder."

"No."

"Are you saying it had no affect on you? At such a young age. You must feel...angry."

"..."

"Will you at least admit that?"

"Yes. When I was a boy, I did feel anger. But I moved on. All people do."

"Not all."

"I saw the fight on the cameras. You fought with rage. I saw it in your eyes."

"Shut up."

"You still have anger in you. Maybe if you let these things out...you can actually move on. Come on. You have to trust me."

"...yes. I feel angry. I've tried to move on, but I want...vengeance." Bruce says with anger.

"How interesting." Hugo chuckles.

The Batcomputer searches the city using facial recognition but Tommy is not found.

"Dammit!" Barbara shouts.

Someone else walks into the Batcave. It's Nightwing. Barbara turns.

"Dick..." She starts.

She runs over to him and they hug.

"How did you get back into the city..?" She asks.

"I snuck in. I heard you might have wanted help." Nightwing states.

"It's really good to see you here." Barbara embraces him again.

"I missed you too. ... What do you need help with?"

Meanwhile, Tommy goes on a cruise and looks out over the deck. He truly enjoys life. But memories keep coming back to him. A memory of walking into Elliot Manor and up to his Mother's room.

"Mom, Peyton was thinking about finally meeting you." Tommy said.

"I don't want anything to do with that...dirty girl." His Mother replied.

"Mom, she's...she's a good person. She really wants to meet with you."

"I know who her father is. A mobster. A criminal. You should stay away from her, Thomas."

"I know what I'm doing, Mom. You don't have to tell me what to do anymore! You don't have to like her, but just talk to her. For one afternoon! You're not giving up a lot!"

"Thomas! Stay away..."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, NO!" Tommy yelled, and swung his hand across his Mother's face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Tommy! What the hell's the matter with you?!" She screamed. "Get away from me!"

"I am so sick and tired of you, Mother. You did teach me something though. Peyton shouldn't see you. Wouldn't want her to have the displeasure."

Tommy walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, leaving his Mother there.

Back at his apartment, Gordon sits in the empty, dark kitchen, drinking a bottle of alcohol. It takes away the feeling of loneliness.

"What if Tommy isn't in the city?" Nightwing asks, looking at the Batcomputer.

"You're saying he left?" Barbara asks back.

"He has everything he wanted. He wanted Bruce in jail and got it. He won."

"That's a good point."

"What I'm saying is that we shouldn't focus on Tommy. We need to focus on other things."

"Like...?"

"Like getting Bruce back." A voice shouts.

They both turn and see someone walking into the cave. Selina.

"After everything that Bruce did, I shouldn't want him out. But I do. Because if we get him out then this Hush guy will come back, and we can trap him. And I can get my revenge. We're not leaving Bruce in there forever. We have to break him out." Selina states.

"We have to clear his name." Barbara states.

"I have to return the favor." Dick states.

The final objective is clear.

 **The Batman**

Joker is sent to Arkham where he's been sentenced to. He's escorted to his cell in Maximum Security and placed inside. They close the door. Joker smiles, and then starts to laugh.

"Home sweet home..." He comments and starts to giggle.

 **Next Time on the Batman: Heart of Hush: The Season Finale (2x23)**

 **With Bruce being locked in Arkham, Catwoman, Nightwing, and Batgirl all form an allegiance to plan a breakout in the facility. With their last hope being the Batman, they rush to break him out, and have their face off with Hush.**

 **MXVW ZDLW IRU WKH SXQFKOLQH!**


	23. Heart of Hush

**Season 2 Episode 23: Heart of Hush (The Season Finale)**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by a mugger. And so I swore vengeance on the crime of Gotham. I waited for 18 years before becoming a vigilante. I brought others into my crusade. Selina Kyle, Catwoman. Dick Grayson, Nightwing. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. And others like Commissioner Gordon and Alfred and Lucius Fox.**

 **But then a childhood friend came into my life. Thomas Elliot. I didn't know it, but he wanted revenge. He hated and attempted to murder his parents, but hated my Father for saving his Mother. He's now taking out his anger on me, and wants to ruin my life. He stole the heart of Selina Kyle, and forced me to surrender. He blamed the thievery on me and I was taken to Arkham Asylum.**

 **Tommy has now escaped, and Gotham City is now protected by my allies, while I watch from inside the Asylum. I need to get out. I need to be vengeance. I need to be the night. I need to be Batman.**

Selina rolls out a large piece of paper on a table in the Batcave. It's a map of Arkham Asylum. Nightwing and Barbara stand around the table, all looking down.

"From what I heard from my Dad, Bruce is being kept in the Intensive Treatment building. On the bottom floor." Barbara states.

"So we get on the island, make it inside the building, and make it to the bottom floor." Selina says.

"There's a problem with that though. Only way to the bottom floor is in the elevator. That's not very discreet." Barbara warns.

"Dammit. Are you sure there's no other way to the bottom?"

"Positive."

"...then what if you get in the elevator and take it to the top floor, or hack into it or something, and I climb to the bottom through the elevator shaft."

"But then how do you get back up?"

"You're making this too complicated. There are catacombs all under the island. They connect to the sewer system. If we move through them, we can make our way under Intensive Treatment and break in to the bottom floor." Nightwing explains.

"How do you know about this?" Selina asks.

"One of me and Bruce's missions included going through there." Nightwing answers.

"So we get inside through the sewers, break Bruce out, and escape through the tunnels." Barbara states.

"What about the the security cameras?" Nightwing asks.

"Dick, you can take care of those." Barbara answers.

"And how will you get through the cell door?"

"We'll need a security card." Selina says.

"What if Dick gets in by disguising as a guard, and makes sure no one sees us on the cameras. The guard's outfit he steals will have the card which he gives to us, and then we'll use that to break Bruce out." Barbara explains. "I'll bring the Batboat and we'll get away in that."

"That can work. We can do this." Nightwing states.

"Together, we can break Bruce out." Selina says.

 **The Batman**

Barbara comes back to her apartment and looks into the kitchen. A nearly empty bottle of alcohol is on the table. She turns to the living room and sees Gordon leaning back on the couch. Barbara walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"Dad..." She starts.

She hugs him and lets him lean his head on her shoulder.

"I...I don't care anymore. I just don't want to see you suffer. Do whatever makes you happy. Please." Barbara pleads.

Selina suits up in her Catwoman suit inside the Batcave. Dick suits up as Nightwing. They're ready. Nightwing grabs his utility belt and gets his gadgets. Alfred walks into the Batcave and sees them.

"Just make sure he makes it back safe." Alfred asks.

"Don't worry, Al. We'll get him." Nightwing consoles.

Barbara returns and grabs her belt. She suits up as Batgirl, and soon, the 3 of them are ready. At Arkham, a guard walks out of the building when Nightwing swoops down and grabs him He knocks him out and steals his uniform. He walks to the edge of the island and sees Batgirl and Catwoman inside the Batboat. He gives the security card to Catwoman.

"You can use this to free Bruce." Dick explains.

"Thanks, Dick." Selina says.

The Batboat drives off towards the catacombs. Dick returns to the Intensive Treatment building. He makes it to the security office and sees a guard already there.

"Hey buddy. I got it from here." Dick calls.

"Thanks." Says the guard and leaves.

Dick overlooks the cameras.

"I'm in." He states.

The Batboat drives through the sewers underneath Arkham and stops at a platform. Catwoman gets the card and hops out.

"You've got this. I'll be here waiting for you." Batgirl says.

"Thanks."

Catwoman walks through the sewers and then into the tunnels. She finally finds the spot in the middle of a tunnel. She pulls out an explosive from her bag and places it on the wall, before contacting Nightwing.

"I'm at the spot." She states.

"Good. Is the explosive in place?" Dick asks.

"Yes."

"Okay. Remember, the Asylum will notice that the wall is destroyed, so you got roughly 70 seconds to get in, free Bruce, and get out again."

"That's more than enough time."

"Good luck."

Selina activates the bomb and gets out of the way before it explodes, creating a hole in the wall. She hops through and finds herself in a hallway.

"Oh no...Dick, I'm in the wrong place." She whispers.

"What? Oh no...the schematics were wrong. It's okay. Bruce is just down the hall, you can still make it. Go!" Dick yells.

Alarms start sounding through the Asylum. Catwoman encounters two guards standing in the halls. She punches one and holds him hostage. She uses his gun to shoot the other guard in the foot. She throws the guard she's holding to the ground and tackles the other one, headbutting him. She continues running until she makes it to the holding cells. The prisoners start yelling.

She looks around and finds Bruce in one of the cells. She runs up to him.

"Selina?" He asks.

"Bruce, I'm here to get you out." She explains and opens up the cell using the card. "Come on, let's go."

"Selina, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay? It's too complicated. I'll be on the run forever."

"So you'd rather spend the rest of your life in here and let Hush win? Gotham needs you."

"I will get out. Trust me. But you need to leave. You cannot get caught here. Seriously. Go."

"Bruce..."

Bruce kisses her, and then leans back.

"Go...just trust me on this...please..." Bruce whispers.

Catwoman takes a few steps back, before running back down the hall, leaving Bruce there. She tries to make it back to the hole in the wall, and contacts Nightwing while she's running.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asks.

"Bruce isn't coming." Selina replies.

"What?"

"He just isn't. Now I need to make it back and fast."

She turns a corner and sees a few guards and Gordon. She punches Gordon twice across the face and throws him to the ground. She kicks a guard to the ground and punches another. She takes down the last two before seeing the hole in the wall. She gets up but then gets hit with a taser in the back by Gordon. The guards get back up and place her in handcuffs. Guards start moving into the tunnels now.

"Barbara, you've got to get out of there. There are guards moving your way." Dick warns.

"What about Selina?" She asks.

"Selina got caught. Now you need to go before you get caught too." Dick explains.

"Dammit." She curses and drives out of the catacombs.

The guards make it to the platform and see the Batboat driving away. Dick turns to outside of the office and sees an army of guards running throughout the halls. He joins the rush and is able to make it outside through all the commotion. He runs to the edge of the island and jumps off, landing in the Batboat as it sails by. The Batboat zips away from Arkham Island, leaving Bruce and Selina behind.

 _There was a break in at Arkham Island tonight, with reports coming out stating that the criminals behind this act were Catwoman and Batman. Catwoman was caught and thrown into a cell, where she'll be staying the night. Police do not know why they broke in, and are still looking for clues and answers._

Tommy watches the news from the boat he's on.

"Goddammit, Bruce. You couldn't just let me enjoy this week." Tommy mutters to himself.

He remembers when he and Peyton entered Elliot Manor.

"Just stay here for the moment. I'm gonna go upstairs and talk with Mom." Tommy said.

"No problem." Peyton replied.

He walked up the stairs and into his Mother's room. He saw her there, standing by her bed.

"Mom, you called?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I have some news for you, Tommy." She started. "I decided that I'm cutting you off."

"Wait, what?" Tommy yelled.

"I am."

"But Mom...medical school! What about the damn medical school?! That was the entire plan!"

"Not anymore."

"But this is my _dream!_ "

"You should've thought of that before you hit me the other day."

Peyton heard the yelling come from upstairs.

"Honestly Tommy, I don't know why you decided to hang around all the time. You could've left anytime, just like Bruce, turn yourself into your own man instead of always staying with me." His Mother said.

"I stayed because you WANTED me to stay, Mom! I would've left fucking YEARS ago, Mom! But you wouldn't let me! And I'm so sick and tired of you always comparing me to Wayne! Bruce is a spoiled bastard! Why do you care about Wayne more than you care about you own damn son?!" Tommy yelled with rage.

"I just know that Bruce was able to become a great man with his parent's fortune. You wouldn't. I'm putting the fortune to better use."

"Yes...Bruce was always lucky, wasn't he? When his parents died..."

"That's not something to be proud of, Tommy."

"But he got his fortune, didn't he? I tried to get my fortune once. The fortune I deserved. I tried when I killed Father."

"Tommy, don't say things like that."

"But I did. You think that Father crashed the car, but he didn't. I did. I cut the brake line because I hated you. I hated you so much I wanted you both to die. At least then I could get the fortune."

"Tommy!"

"I killed Father, Mom. And my biggest regret is that you didn't die with him! Damn Thomas Wayne is responsible for that. And for years I've been stuck with you, and I'm so sick of this! It's time to get what I deserve..."

Tommy started to walk towards his Mother.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" She asked.

"Getting what I deserve." Tommy stated.

"NO! Get away from me...MURDERER!" She screamed.

Tommy pushed her onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. He put it over her face and started to smother her.

"Mmph!"

"Hush, Mother..."

He kept the pillow there until she was completely motionless, and even so, he kept it there.

" _Hush._ "

Selina is thrown into the same cell as Bruce. There's so much commotion going on throughout the Asylum, they don't have time to find a new cell for her. It's just for tonight. She looks up and sees Bruce there.

"Hi." She starts.

"Selina, what did you do?" Bruce asks.

"We tried to rescue you."

"I didn't need rescuing. I didn't ask for rescuing."

"We wanted you free. We didn't want you to be trapped in here forever."

"Just leave me be."

"Too late for that."

"Where are they now?"

"Investigating how we broke in. They're moving me in the morning."

"How did Tommy get to you?"

"He ambushed me and stabbed me. That's the last thing I remember."

"Where's Holly?"

"...he killed her."

"Selina...I'm so sorry..."

He hugs her.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"We'll get out of this. I promise you."

"Thank you..."

She leans in and kisses him. Bruce kisses her back. She puts her hands on his shoulders and hops up, wrapping her legs around him. Bruce turns and they fall onto the bed. Bruce pulls away and pulls down her zipper of her costume. He moves his hands to her belt and returns a kiss. Meanwhile, Tommy is suited up as Hush. He watches more of the news about Bruce Wayne being in Arkham. He flips up his mask.

"No more games, Bruce. You're dead." Tommy states and flips down his mask.

He walks over to his calendar. He sees the date approaching. The anniversary of his Father's death. Selina sits on the top bunk inside the cell as Bruce lies on the bottom. Several guards walk into the cell and grab Selina.

"Come on."

Bruce sits up and sees Selina moved to another cell. Selina looks back at him before being moved away.

Alfred, Dick, and Barbara sit around the Batcomputer.

"This is dreadful." Alfred states.

"We have to get them out." Barbara says.

"How?" Alfred asks.

"...I don't know." Barbara says.

"We'll find a way. We always do." Dick says. "How hard can it be?"

Two guards walk down the hall of the Intensive Treatment building when Hush drops down from the ceiling.

"Hey stop!" The guard says.

He pulls out a gun but Hush charges and kills both of them with a knife. He presses a button on his belt, shutting off the cameras, making them go static. Gordon sees the cameras go static from the office. He knows Hush is here.

"Here we go." He whispers, and presses a button on the console.

Hush walks into the holding cells and sees a group of guards who turn in his direction. Hush pulls out a pistol and shoots them all dead. He walks up to Bruce's cell. Bruce stares at him.

"Tommy..." He mutters.

Hush rips off his mask, revealing his face.

"It's the anniversary, Bruce." Tommy explains. "The anniversary of my Father's death. And soon, it'll be the anniversary of yours. And the happiest day of my life. The day I finally found peace."

"Go to hell." Bruce states.

"I'm going to open this cell. Then I'm going to push you to the ground. And then I'm going to release every single prisoner in this building. And as you watch chaos consume Arkham Asylum, and soon Gotham City...I'm going to shoot you in the face."

Tommy pushes a button on his belt causing all the cell doors to open and inmates to run free throughout the Asylum. Two-Face, Zsasz, Freeze, Riddler, Davis, everyone. Free.

"I'm not the only one going free tonight!" Tommy yells.

Bruce's cell doors open. Bruce charges Tommy, but Tommy pushes him to the ground. Tommy pulls out a pistol.

"These prisoners will kill everyone you love. Arkham will be consumed by madness, and so will Gotham. Because you failed. YOU...FAILED. Goodbye Bruce. It's been fun. Just know that I'm the only one who could ruin your life and end it." Tommy states.

Tommy points his pistol at Bruce's head.

"You know, Tommy...I took what you said to heart." Bruce states.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said...about how everything I did was so predictable...I took it to heart. And so I called for help."

"I know, Nightwing, Catwoman, and Batgirl. I predicted that too. And I'll kill them after this."

"No. That wasn't planned. I called for help. I did something you would NEVER predict. You made a mistake. And I exploited it. And that's why you will lose."

"How? How?!"

"Because I asked someone for help. Someone you didn't account for."

"What?"

Tommy turns behind him and sees a grenade thrown into the room. A huge explosion erupts, knocking Tommy against the wall of the cell. Bruce crawls out of the cell but smoke consumes the room. Tommy coughs and opens his eyes. He tries looking through the smoke and sees a figure walking through it. He's firing a machine gun into the air. He's the ally Bruce was talking about.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Tommy curses.

The figure keeps firing the gun and announces his presence.

"Looks like the joke's on you, bitch! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy yells.

The Joker stands there laughing. He remembers the plan. That night when Joker lit up the Bat Signal in the sky, Joker told him about the plan. Everything. That Tommy planned on forcing Bruce to surrender to Arkham using some kind of leverage, that he would come back to murder him on his Father's anniversary. When Bruce found out that the leverage was Selina, Batman went on a rampage, even after Joker told him he didn't know where the heart was.

When Bruce knew he was going to surrender, he, Gordon and Joker all talked about the plan. The Mayor Heist was to get Joker into the Asylum. Everything was all apart of the plan. Meanwhile, Bruce runs throughout the halls of Arkham before finding a secret compartment in the floor that Gordon planted there. He rips it open and sees his Batsuit. Batgirl and Nightwing drive towards Arkham Asylum in the Batmobile.

"Faster!" Nightwing orders.

"I am!" Batgirl yells.

Tommy sneaks through the smoke and into the halls. He turns and sees Joker aiming the gun at him when a Batarang swoops in and knocks the gun out of his hands. Batman glides into the room.

 **"No killing."** Batman states.

"Sorry, got carried away there." Joker replies.

"I swear to God, I am going to fucking kill you!" Tommy yells.

An army of inmates rush down the hall towards the holding cells.

"Ugh, there's a lot more inmates than I thought." Joker says.

 **"Stand by my side."** Batman suggests.

A big tough inmate runs up to the both of them and the both of them make fists and punch him in the gut. Batman knees him in the forehead. Batman roundhouses an inmate across the face. The Joker punches an inmate across the face and headbutts him. Batman kicks a prisoner to the ground. Joker uppercuts someone. Two-Face runs towards Batman and tries to strangle him. Batman grabs him by the throat and throws him across the room.

Joker dodges a punch from an inmate and then kicks him in the crotch. Batman stuns someone with his cape and then slams them into a wall. Joker punches Davis in the face, and then headbutts him. Batman kicks an inmate across the room. Joker punches Riddler in the face breaking his glasses and his nose. Batman headbutts an inmate and pushes him back so Joker hops onto his back and starts punching hims repeatedly in the head. Batman sweeps out someone's feet and Joker hops over Batman, kicking the inmate to the ground.

 **"Hush is getting away. Let's go!"**

Batman and Joker run down the hallway. Inmates pop out from corners only to get punched, kicked, and thrown by Batman and Joker. Joker laughs as he does it. They turn a corner and see Tommy standing in another holding cells room. They rush towards him but a group of inmates ambush them. They knock them back when Nightwing and Batgirl drop down and help them out in the fight. Batgirl kicks an inmates to the ground and then punches Joker across the face. Batman holds her by her wrist.

 **"Joker's helping us. Leave him alone."**

"What?"

Nightwing kicks an inmate in the face. Batman headbutts and knocks one to the ground. Batgirl uses her grapple to pull one towards her and slams them to the ground. And Joker continuously punches one across the face.

"We've got these guys handled! Just go!" Nightwing yells.

Batman and Joker push their way through the crowd and after Tommy. More inmates crowd around them. They continue fighting when an inmate is round housed to the ground in the crowd by Selina. Batman looks at her.

"I was released too." She states.

They fight together, taking down half the inmates in the crowd before both Batman and Catwoman charge Tommy. Tommy pulls out his pistol and fires a bullet. It hits Selina in the shoulder, causing her to fall. She's bleeding out when Batman attends her.

"I'm going to be fine. Just make sure he doesn't get away this time." She whispers. "Go!"

Batman gets up and chases after Tommy down another hall. Batman uses his grapple to trip his legs and he falls forward. Tommy turns and looks up at Batman jumping on him. He kicks away his pistol and throws a punch. Tommy blocks it and kicks Batman off of him. He swings his leg towards Batman, but Batman ducks and he misses. Tommy kicks him back, and Batman throws several Batarangs at Tommy. Tommy swipes all of them away.

Batman throws a smoke pellet and charges, giving Tommy a good upper cut, stunning him. Tommy wipes the blood away from his face. Batman throws another punch but Tommy dodges and kicks Batman across the face and runs. Batman chases after him.

 **"You're a coward, Tommy!"**

Tommy runs down a hall and towards a big open room. Once he enters, Joker pops out from behind a corner and hits Tommy in the face with a Tommy gun. Tommy falls on his back and Joker takes aim. Batman stops running.

"Now THAT is one hell of a punchline! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughs.

"I thought you hated plans, Joker." Tommy spits.

"I do. But I hate yours more."

 **"It was worth working with us if it meant stopping you. It's over Tommy."**

Tommy slowly gets up.

 **"You've lost."**

Tommy starts backing up against the wall as Batman and Joker stand in front of him.

"I... _hate_...you..." Tommy grunts and drops a grenade.

 **"Get out of the way!"** Batman yells and grabs Joker.

They grapple out of the room as the grenade explodes. Batman and Joker climb out of the Intensive Treatment building and onto the roof, both tired and exhausted.

"Welp, that was one hell of a night, wasn't it Bats?" Joker asks.

 **"That grenade was more powerful than most. Gave off a bigger explosion. He would rather die with his hate than live with defeat."**

Nightwing grapples up to the roof and sees them.

"So what the hell is going on?" Nightwing asks.

 **"I'll explain when we get back to the cave."** Batman says.

"Okay."

Nightwing attaches cuffs to keep him and the Joker together.

"Well...it's been fun. See you on our next adventure, Batman! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Joker howls into the night.

In New York City, a taxi cab walks up to the NYPD precinct. Gordon steps out and runs into the building. He runs up to a cop.

"Excuse me, is Detective Essen anywhere here?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, she should be coming back now." The cop says.

Gordon runs out of the building and down the steps to see Sarah walking towards the building. Gordon runs up to her and hugs her.

"Jim?" She greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Barbara...my wife...I told her about what happened. Between us. About everything. She left me. It's been hard with just me and my daughter, until she walked up to me, and told me that she doesn't care what it is, she just wants to see me happy again. And you...Detective Essen...you make me happy."

"So you traveled all the way to New York just to see me?"

"Yes. How about moving back to Gotham? Just...Sarah...I love you."

Gordon goes in and kisses her. He pulls back and they both smile.

Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl all walk back into the Batcave to greet Alfred. Him and Bruce hug.

"I've missed you, Bruce." Alfred says.

"I've missed you too, Al." Bruce says.

"So...what was up with the alliance with the Joker?" Barbara asks.

"Well, Hush recruited the Joker to his cause to help out with ruining my life. But after learning about his final plan, he got bored and left. What Hush didn't count on, was Joker coming to me and warning me about his plan. That night I got the idea to form a partnership. The Joker told me everything he knew about Tommy's plan. I already knew that Tommy would use some kind of leverage to make me surrender, that I would end up in Arkham, and he would come to kill me on the anniversary of his Father's death." Bruce explains.

"You knew all of this would happen?" Dick asks.

"Yes, that's what I just said. Now when I found out that that leverage was Selina's heart, I got worried. I lost my temper and tried to find out where it was. Even Joker didn't know. So eventually, me, Joker, and Gordon met up and all came up with a plan. That Bruce Wayne would surrender to Hush, and when Hush came to kill him, Batman would form a fragile alliance with the Joker to stop him." Bruce explains.

"So Dad was in on it too." Barbara mutters.

"Gordon knew I didn't actually do anything wrong. He just knew that Bruce Wayne was an ally of the Batman, going undercover in Arkham to help catch Tommy Elliot. And it worked. But to get Joker into Arkham, we had to catch him."

"So that Mayor Heist, it was so easy to catch him because he wanted to be caught." Barbara says.

"All part of the plan." Bruce says.

"One hell of a plan." Alfred states.

"It was. But I should've told you guys. I told you not to rescue or worry about me, but I should have told you about the full plan. I just didn't trust you enough. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Bruce." Dick states.

"So do I." Alfred replies.

"Yup." Barbara says.

"Bottom line: The Batman is back. And Hush is gone." Bruce states.

"Well, speaking of returning, I should get back to Bludhaven. It was good being back here." Dick announces.

"It was good to have you back, Dick."

"I'll see you around."

Dick grabs his bag and pecks Barbara on the lips. He hugs Bruce and high fives Alfred on his way out.

"Where's Selina?" Bruce asks.

"In the hospital, being treated for her gunshot wound." Barbara answers.

"That's the second time this month."

"The cost of war."

Bruce leaves the cave. He walks into Gotham General and past Leslie Thompkins.

"Is she okay?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. We had to put her into surgery for the bullet. She'll be waking up any minute now." Leslie explains.

"Alright. Thanks you Dr. Thompkins."

Bruce walks into the hospital room and sees Selina lying there, asleep.

"Selina..."

He sits down next to her bed and looks at her. He tries to think of something to say.

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were shot and killed by a mugger. After that, I grew cold, distant, and emotionless. Or at least I'd like to think I did. I still felt emotions. I was still a human being. But I never admitted any of that. Only a serious event would get me to actually admit to feeling something. Whether that would be sadness for losing Dent, or fear for whenever I fought Crane, I still did have emotions.**

 **But I kept them buried. I never let them out for long enough. I liked to pretend I didn't feel any emotions at all. That I was just a stoic knight fighting crime. Because that's all Gotham needed me to be. But then I met you, Selina. And everything changed. Not at first. At first I saw you as just a criminal. But I saw potential. We were friends. Great friends. But when I saw you turn back to a life of crime...I saw you as just a criminal again.**

 **I ignored your** **pleas or wants or cries. I tried to be the stoic warrior again. But that didn't work. That night in Arkham, it was the first time where I was brave enough to admit something to myself. That I felt something. Not just anything. Love. I'm brave enough to admit it now. I don't know how you'll feel...or what you'll do...or where you'll go when you wake up...**

 **...and I know you can't even hear me right now...**

 **...and** **I ignored you in the past, so if that's what you do to me, I can't blame you. But just know, acknowledge that you changed my life, Selina. And I love you.**

Bruce stands up and lays a small kiss on her forehead, before turning and leaving the hospital room.

"I'm awake."

Meanwhile, on Arkham Island...

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nygma. It's time for another one of our chats." Hugo starts.

"Yawn. You know I know everything already. I know even more than you know. I am your intellectual superior. I am smarter than you, Hugo. You dumb neanderthal." Nygma states.

"Please Mr. Nygma, I'm here to help you. How about, just for today, we see each other as equals."

"Equals? Are you kidding me?! You must be kidding me. I, Edward Nygma, cannot be compared to...some doctor at Arkham Asylum. Probably here to write a book or something on me and try to get famous quick."

"No...I am unlike the other doctors. But please, what do you want most in life?"

Edward sighs.

"Fine. I'll play your games. What I want most in life is Batman. Batman dead. I can't wait for the day when I finally make a trap that he can't outsmart. A riddle he can't solve. A day he can't save! Finally he will be dead and humiliated, knowing in death that I, the Riddler, have outsmarted him. I'll be seen as better than him, and when I finally stand triumphantly over his dead corpse, I will rip off his mask and find out who he really is." Edward explains.

"Ah, I see. I finally understand it now, Edward. We are nowhere near equals." Hugo says.

"Well I'm glad to think that way, Strange."

"Yes. One is clearly smarter than the other."

"Finally! You're getting it!"

"But don't worry, Nygma, you'll work your way up to my level eventually."

"What?"

"That little insight you gave me told me a lot."

"And how could, possibly, be better than me?"

"Because we both want Batman dead...but you don't actually know who he is."

"Wait...you know who Batman is?"

"Oh, most certainly."

"Well, then...tell me who he is!"

"Oh no, Mr Nygma. You are my intellectual superior. I am a dumb neanderthal compared to you. I'm sure you'll figure it out quite easily if what you're saying is true."

"But-"

"Guards!"

Edward is taken away by Arkham guards as Hugo stands up and looks out the window. A simple Arkham Doctor, but one who wants the Batman dead, and figured out who he is. Lightning strikes just outside Arkham.

 **The Batman**

 **A/N: Well, that's Season 2. It took a long time, but I'm glad I finally finished it. I am working on a Season 3. There will be a Season 4, and then a final Season 5, but after that the series should be over. I'm still working out the story for Season 3, but it shouldn't be too long until it's released. If you enjoyed Season 2, leave a review, and if you want to read something else, try reading The Adventures of Superman, another story I wrote. Maybe read my Guardian Angel series. The story's pretty solid, but there are a lot of typos and poor choice of words. But if you're able t get past that, you should be able to enjoy it.**

 **Seriously though, that story hasn't gotten ONE view for the past month. So give my other stories a chance, and I'll get to work on not only a Batman Season 3, but other stories as well such as:**

 **The Adventures of Superman Season 2**

 **The Guardian Angel Season 2**

 **Gypsy Season One**

 **Manhunter Season One**

 **Stick around my profile for more updates about those stories**

 **VHH BRX LQ VHDVRQ WKUHH...**


End file.
